Un nouveau membre dans la Varia ?
by Mikarucchi
Summary: Minatsuki, une jeune fille est victime d'un accident et se retrouve comme par magie en Italie. Par chance ou malchance, tombe directement devant des membres de la Varia. Fan de Katekyo Hitman Reborn elle connait l'avenir des personnages ! / Commence quelques temps avant la bataille des anneaux \
1. Prologue

_**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'OC !**_

_**Prologue :**_

Nous sommes au 21ème siècle, en France, nous allons suivre l'histoire d'une fille appelée Minatsuki. Cette jeune fille était âgée de 15 ans, elle possédait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux verts. La vie était devenu ennuyante pour elle, depuis la mort de ses parents. Pour ne pas supporter cet ennui, Minatsuki passait son temps à se battre, mais aussi car beaucoup ne la supportaient pas. Elle restait donc toujours seule, trouvant ennuyeux de parler d'elle aux autres ou même les écouter parler d'eux, la jeune fille ne faisait donc aucun effort pour se faire des amis. Minatsuki aimait apprendre plusieurs langues, d'origine asiatique, elle avait appris à parler Japonais grâce à ses parents lorsqu'ils étaient encore vivant. Elle s'était aussi inscrite à l'option Italien. Mais, depuis quelques temps, cette fille s'intéressait à autre chose, les animes, plus précisément celui qui se nomme Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! La brune aimait tellement ce manga, qu'elle l'avait fini en trois semaines, elle avait même réussi à se souvenir des noms des personnages, un exploit pour une fille qui ne se souvient pas des noms de ses camarades de classe.

* * *

Minatsuki se réveilla et regarda l'heure, 7h30, elle allait être en retard, elle s'habilla en vitesse, pris son casque et sortit de la maison. Arrivée en cour, plusieurs personnes étaient présentes, lorsque la brune ouvrit la porte, de nombreuses filles la dévisagèrent, «Et encore une super journée ! » pensa Minatsuki en se dirigeant vers sa place. Elle s'assit, et mis sa tête sur le bureau en attendant l'arrivée du prof, cette journée encore, personne ne viendra lui parler. La pause de midi arriva rapidement, Minatsuki se dirigeait vers la cantine, quand plusieurs filles arrivèrent devant elle l'arrêtant dans sa marche. Minatsuki regarda le groupe, cinq filles qui lui sont inconnues.

-... Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Même si je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous aider. Commença la brune.

-On voudrait que tu ailles parler à un garçon qui plaît beaucoup à mon amie. Répondit une fille blonde, en en montrant une autre mais avec les cheveux marrons.

-...

-Eh tu pourrais répondre !

-... En fait, vous êtes qui ?

-Mais on est dans la même classe !

-Ah... Oui... Peut-être... Et pourquoi vous voulez que j'aille parler à ce gars ?

-On a remarqué qu'il te regardait souvent. Alors...

-Bah, beaucoup de personnes me regardent, il doit faire comme les autres et me dévisager.

-Bah non, il te regarde...

-Dans tous les cas, continua Minatsuki, je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'aller lui parler, si cette pauvre fille au cheveux marron aime ce gars, elle n'a qu'à aller lui parler elle-même. Sur ce, au revoir.

Minatsuki put entendre le groupe grogner, elle se dirigeait vers la cantine, quand elle entendit la sonnerie pour reprendre les cours, «Merde ! Avec tout ça, j'ai pas pu manger... Bah ! De toute façon, j'avais pas très faim... En fait si... Argh ! J'ai faim ! » pensa Minatsuki en se dirigeant vers sa salle de cour. Arrivée, elle remarqua de... La peinture ? Sur son bureau et sur ses cours « Comment elles ont réussi à faire ça en si peu de temps ? ... Et elles étaient comment déjà ? Bref, voyons sur quelles leçons, il y a de la peinture... Maths, pas très important, il suffit de comprendre... Art, depuis quand y a des leçons en art ?... Et Italiens !? Merde, merde, merde ! Et re-merde ! Mais quelle journée de merde ! Bon essayons de rester calme... » Minatsuki put entendre les personnes autour d'elle glousser, elle soupira et attendit le prof arriver.

* * *

La fin de la journée arriva, elle remit son casque sur sa tête et rentra chez elle. Etait-ce à cause de la musique provenant de son casque qu'elle n'entendit pas le camion arriver ? Dans tous les cas, celui-ci la percuta et elle ne vit rien d'autre que la couleur noire.

« Quelle journée de merde… » Murmura-t-elle dans un dernier souffle.

Minatsuki ouvrit les yeux difficilement, où était-elle ? Que s'était-il passé ? Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« Je ne suis pas morte ? » Dit-elle « Je dois me souvenir ! Un camion m'a percuté, et après ? Rha ! Je ne me souviens pas ! Bon je dois rester calme ! Il suffit d'aller chercher quelqu'un pour m'aider ! »

Elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle et par miracle, elle vit un panneau, il lui montrerait peut-être ou elle est :

« Dites moi que je rêve… C'est quoi cette langue !? De l'italien !? Je suis en Italie !? » Cria-t-elle.

« Vooooi ! Gamine qu'est-ce-que tu fous sur la propriété de la Varia !? » Hurla un homme derrière la jeune fille.

« Ushishishi, une gamine s'est perdue ? »

Minatsuki se retourna, énervée qu'on l'appelle « gamine » mais aussi car elle connaissait se hurlement et ce rire.

« Squalo et Belphegor !? » Cria-t-elle ce qui surprit les deux hommes.

« Comment cette gamine nous connait-elle ? » Demanda le prince perdant son sourire

« Heu… »

C'était vraiment une journée de merde pour elle…


	2. Cible 1:Des ennemis attaquent la Varia !

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'OC ! **

* * *

**Melusine78** = Merci ! C'est vrai qu'en relisant mon texte, l'utilisation du présent est désagréable à lire! Je vais essayer de corriger ça dans les prochains chapitres. N'hésite pas à me faire d'autres remarques pour que je puisse m'améliorer !

**JuriiGothic **= Merci beaucoup ! Si quelque chose ne te plait pas dans mon histoire, n'hésite pas à me le dire/écrire ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

* * *

Cible 1 : **Des ennemis attaquent la Varia !**

« ~Ushishi~Comment cette gamine nous connait-elle ?

-Heu… »

Minatsuki réfléchissait à toute vitesse, comment allait-elle se sortir de ce problème ? Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Belphegor s'approcher.

« Hé gamine ! Réponds, comment nous connais-tu ? »

Minatsuki sortit de ses pensées, avait-elle bien entendu ce qu'il avait dit ?

« Comment m'as-tu appelé ? demanda-t-elle énervée

- ~Ushishishi~ un problème, gamine ? »

La soi-disant gamine voyait rouge, elle avait bien entendu, comment osait-il l'appeler ainsi alors que vu son physique, ce n'était pas le Bel du "futur" donc il n'avait qu'un an de plus qu'elle ?

« Comment oses-tu m'appeler comme ça prince déchu ?

- Quoi !?

- En plus d'être un prince déchu, tu es sourd ?

- Commandant Squalo, je vais tuer cette gamine. » Dit le prince en se tournant vers cette dernière, il lança quelque chose.

Minatsuki vit trois couteaux arriver sur elle et les évita de justesse.

« Tss ! Raté !

- T-t'as vraiment essayé de me tuer !?

- ~Ushishishi~ évidemment ! Si tu nous connais, tu devrais savoir que nous sommes des tueurs à gage !

- VOII ! Gamine ! Qui es-tu ? Tu as réussi à éviter l'attaque de Bel, une personne normale aurait été blessée !

-~Ushishi~ Coup de chance !»

Minatsuki allait répondre quand, un membre de la Varia arriva et les informa qu'ils se faisaient attaquer. Belphegor et Squalo se tournèrent immédiatement vers la jeune fille, Minatsuki savait à quoi ils pensaient.

«Si j'étais une ennemie, je n'attendrai pas comme ça !

- Pas faux gamine! Dit Squalo. On peut te laisser seule ici ?

- Hein !? Cria la "gamine" .

-~Ushishishi~ tu as évité mon attaque, tu peux bien te défendre seule ! Et puis un prince ne reste pas avec une paysanne ! Essaye de survivre, sinon adieu.» Bel annonça cela avec un large sourire et partit avec Squalo.

* * *

Minatsuki était maintenant seule, d'accord elle aimait se battre mais elle n'avais pas d'arme ! Excepté les couteaux que ce cher prince lui avait lancé.

«Bon, je peux toujours m'en servir ! »

Elle ramassa les couteaux, et fut attaquée.

«Tss ! Ils n'ont pas l'uniforme des Varia ! Ce sont sûrement les "ennemis" dont l'autre parlait ! Et comme je le pensais, ils sont armés, youpi...»

* * *

Squalo et Belphegor venaient d'en finir avec les ennemis.

«VOII ! Il n'était pas beaucoup finalement !

- ~Ushishishi~ ils ne peuvent rien faire contre un prince ! Maintenant rentrons !

- Attends Bel, tu penses pas que la plupart d'entre eux sont vers la gamine ?

- ~Ushishishi~ Heureusement que je lui ais dis adieu alors ! Mais bon le prince veut bien aller voir son cadavre !

Les deux membres de la Varia arrivèrent sur les lieux et furent surpris de voir, la "gamine" debout, au milieu de corps, sans vies. Ils remarquèrent cependant, qu'elle était blessée.

« ~Ushishi~ Commandant Squalo, j'ai changé d'avis, cette gamine m'interresse. Plus besoin de la tuer.

- Ouais, VOII ! Gamine ! Ramènes-toi !»

Minatsuki se retourna, elle alla vers le commandant en boitant.

« Quoi ?

- Rejoins la Varia, on a besoin d'un nouveau membre puissant pour être le gardien du vent.» Dit Squalo.

Minatsuki écarquilla les yeux, elle rejoindre la Varia ? Et Gardien du vent ? Ce n'est pas dans l'anime ça ! C'est quoi cette histoire !?

* * *

_**La prochaine fois**_ :

Squalo propose à Minatsuki de rejoindre la Varia ! Comment va-t-elle réagir ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de "gardien du vent" !? Minatsuki comprend que l'histoire a légerement changé, est-ce à cause de son arrivée ?

Cible 2 : **Gardienne du vent !?**


	3. Cible 2 :Gardienne du vent ?

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'OC !

* * *

_**JuriiGothic :**_Merci pour tes conseils ! C'est vrai que le nom Minatsuki est un peu trop long ! J'avais moi-même du mal à le retenir ! Ah ! Pauvre Minatsuki ! Mais qui lui a donné un nom aussi compliqué ? *a un air innocent et regarde autour d'elle *

Cependant je ne comprends pas, que je dise " ce qui s'est passé ", c'est-à-dire ? Désolée...

* * *

_**Cible 2**_ : **Gardienne du vent !?**

- Rejoins la Varia, on a besoin d'un nouveau membre puissant pour être le gardien du vent.

Minatsuki ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, gardien du vent ? L'histoire a changé ? Mais pourquoi ? Est-son arrivée qui a changé l'histoire ? Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne vit une fois de plus pas Belphegor s'approché.

-~Ushishi~ Je ne pensais pas qu'une gamine nous rejoindrai !

-Oh la ferme prince déchu !

- J'ai un nom gamine !

-J'en ai un aussi !

-~Ushishishi~ peut-être, mais je ne le connais pas, mais toi tu connais le mien !

-Minatsuki, je m'appelle Minatsuki.

-Mhm ok, va pour Minatsuki, mais appelles moi par mon nom.

-Ok Bel ou Prince the Ripper ! Annonça la jeune fille avec un sourire comparable à celui de Bel.

Le prince était surpris, elle connaissait même le surnom qu'on lui donnait ! Ils décidèrent donc d'aller voir les autres membres de la Varia. Enfin "ils décidèrent ", ce sont plutôt Squalo et Belphegor. Ce dernier attrapa la jeune fille et la porta telle une princesse vers la demeure de la Varia. Les joues de Minatsuki prirent une teinte rouge ce qui fit rire le prince.

- ~Ushishishi~ Es-tu gênée qu'un prince te porte ainsi ?

La concerné ne répondit pas elle cacha son visage rougit par la gène en se blottissant contre le torse du Varia. Ce dernier fut étonné par son geste, lui qui pensait qu'elle allait encore s'énerver.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la demeure de la Varia, Squalo alla chercher les autres membres. Minatsuki était maintenant seule avec Belphegor. Ce dernier la lâcha d'un coup sur le sol.

- Tu pourrais faire attention ! Je suis blessée !

-~Ushishishi~ sois heureuse ! C'est bien parce que tu es blessée que je t'ai porté. Tu nous aurai ralentis.

La blessée ne répondit pas, d'accord, dans l'anime elle le trouvait classe, mais elle ne le supporte pas dans la vie "réelle" !

La jeune fille commença à inspecter les lieux, elle se leva et fit le tour de la salle en boitant sans faire attention au regard du prince. Elle s'arrêta devant un miroir. Minatsuki se figea en voyant son reflet, ses cheveux noirs étaient devenus rouge comme le sang. Ses yeux vert étaient maintenant vairons, de couleur or et vert.

Bel qui était assit ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Tout d'un coup, il se souvint de quelque chose sur leur rencontre. Il se leva et s'approcha, une fois encore, d'elle.

-Minatsuki ?

- O-oui ?

- Tu peux répondre à ma question maintenant, comment nous connais-tu ? Tu connaissait mon nom, mon surnom, et même le fait que je sois un prince.

-Heu... C'est à dire que...

-Ne me dis pas que tu es une stalker ?

- Quoi !? Je...

Minatsuki fut coupée par l'arrivé des membres de la Varia, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit Lussuria, Mammon, Levi, et Xanxus.

-Ma~ C'est elle la nouvelle qui va nous rejoindre ? Commença Lussuria

-Tss ! Voila un nouveau déchet. Continua Xanxus

-VOII ! Présentes-toi gamine !

-Ha ! Heu... Je m'appelle Minatsuki.

-~Ushishishi~ Aussi surnommé la gamine !

-La ferme Bel ! Dit Minatsuki énervée.

Les présentations se firent, ils lui expliquèrent le rôle du gardien du vent. Elle comprit que celui-ci n'était pas très différents de celui des autres, cependant il consistait plus à "aider" les gardiens.

-"Aider" les gardiens ? Demanda Minatsuki.

-Oui ! Le vent est un élément à la fois doux, agréable mais aussi dévastateur ! Le gardien du vent devra combattre mais aussi soigner ses alliés. Expliqua Lussuria.

-~Ushishishi~ Minatsuki, arriveras-tu à nous soigner ?

- Heu... Et bien oui je pense, j'ai fais un stage dans un hôpital.

- Un stage ? Répétèrent les membres de la Varia.

-Ah ! Heu... Rien oubliez !

Après l'explication de Lussuria, les membres voulaient une preuve de sa puissance, ils l'envoyèrent donc en mission avec Mammon, Belphegor et Lussuria.

* * *

La mission consistait à éliminer une famille (Banal pour la Varia.). Ils se séparèrent dès leur arrivé. Minatsuki se retrouva dans ce qui semblait être le salon. Comme prévu, des ennemis l'attaqua. Elle réussit à les neutraliser, elle donna un coup de pied au premier et le poussa sur le deuxième. Le troisième et quatrième se ruèrent sur elle, mais elle les évita, ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre.

- Typique d'un manga ça ! Dit-elle à haute voix en voyant les deux derniers ennemis.

Après son combat contre les quatre ennemis elle entendit un grognement et se retourna. Minatsuki vit une sorte de géant s'approcher d'elle, elle commençait vraiment à avoir peur. La jeune fille analysa rapidement la situation, elle n'était pas armé, lui si. De plus il faisait au moins 3 fois sa taille.

-Et merde...

D'accord, cette fois elle était VRAIMENT dans la merde...

* * *

_**La prochaine fois**_ :

Minatsuki se fait attaquer par un géant, ses chances de survis sont nul. Cependant elle doit se battre. Trouvera-t-elle la solution pour le vaincre ?

_**Cible 3**_ : **Combattre un géant !**

_Coucou ! J'aurai besoin d'une idée pour l'arme que Minatsuki utilisera ! Je suis ouverte à toutes les idées !_

**À la prochaine !**


	4. Cible 3 : Combattre un géant !

_**Disclamer**_ : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'OC !

* * *

**JuriiGothic** = Merci ! Je n'avais pas pensé à la cheminée avec le katana ! Et pour le " ce qui s'est passé" je raconterai plus en détails ses prochains combats. Merci encore, tu m'aide beaucoup. Au fait, j'ai remarqué que tu t'es souvenu du nom de l'héroine ! Sur ce, j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Yamito-Akumatenshi** = Merci pour tes idées ! Argh… Vachement dur de choisir ! Plusieurs armes que tu m'as proposées me plaisaient ! Oh ! Et puis l'héroïne s'appelle Minatsuki, et non Mitsuki !

**Note de l'auteur :** Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, je ne suis pas douée dans ce domaine !

* * *

**Cible 3** : _**Combattre un géant !**_

-Et merde...

Minatsuki paniquait comment allait-elle se sortir de ce problème ?

-Rhaa ! Pourquoi tous les géants ont-ils des armes aussi énormes ? Dit-elle en observant la sorte de marteau.

Le géant l'attaqua, mais la jeune fille ne vit pas le coup arriver, elle fut éjecté vers une cheminé. Sur cette dernière elle remarqua un socle sur lequel était posé un katana.

-Cool ! Une arme !

Elle se saisit de l'objet. Quelques secondes après, le géant revint à l'attaque. Il lui donna un coup de poing, Minatsuki l'évita et grimpa sur son bras, atteint son visage et réussit à lui couper un œil. Elle retomba ensuite sur le sol. Le géant cria de douleur, Minatsuki profita que celui-ci baisse sa garde pour sauter et lui trancher un bras. Cependant après lui avoir tranché le bras, la jeune fille vit que le géant l'attaqua. Elle essaya d'esquiver, mais trébucha.

-Merde ! Ma blessure à la jambe ! Je l'avais oublié !

Le géant profita qu'elle soit au sol pour utiliser son arme, il lui brisa la jambe en une attaque. Minatsuki se retena de crier, cependant, elle n'arrivait plus à se relever.

- Bordel ! Cria-t-elle en frappant au sol. Je suis si faible que ça !?

Minatsuki vit son adversaire lever son arme, elle ferma les yeux, elle ne voulait pas voir le coup arriver. Le temps passait et elle ne sentait rien du tout. La jeune fille ouvrit ses yeux.

-Je suis morte sans aucune douleur ?

Minatsuki regarda devant elle et remarqua des bottes blanches.

- ~Ushishishi~ Alors gamine ? Tu as des problèmes ?

- Bel !

-~Ushishi~ Je dois avouer que tu t'es bien débrouillée pour une débutante. Annonça le prince en regardant les corps au sol et les blessures du géant. Mais la gamine a quand même besoins d'entraînement.

Minatsuki ne répondit pas, elle souriait. Même dans cette situation il pouvait l'embêter. La jeune fille regarda le combat entre le prince et son ancien adversaire. Bel était de loin le plus fort, il ne faisait aucun geste inutile. Les couteaux qu'il lançait atteignaient tous leur cible.

-C'est vraiment un génie... Dit la jeune fille à elle-même.

Cependant le prince dû l'entendre, car l'instant d'après, le géant tomba au sol et Bel dit en se tournant vers elle :

-Évidemment, parce que je suis un prince !

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu ris gamine ?

-Hahaha ! Pardon, mais je ne pensais pas que tu allais vraiment répondre comme ça ! Trop prévisible ! Répondit-elle en se tenant les côtes.

- Te moques-tu de ton sauveur ? Demanda Bel avec une veine naissante sur la joue avec un sourire.

Minatsuki secoua négativement la tête et tenta de se relever mais retomba rapidement au sol. Sa jambe était visiblement cassée. Le prince remarqua cela et s'approcha d'elle. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et la porta telle une princesse.

- Qu-qu-qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Minatsuki rouge de gêne.

- ~Ushishi~ Le prince t'aide à te déplacer ! Je ne t'ai pas sauvé pour te laisser ici ! Et puis ne sois pas aussi gênée qu'un prince te porte, gamine !

- Tu ne devais plus m'appeler "gamine" ! Et puis tu n'as qu'un an de plus que moi !

- Quoi !? Cria Belphegor surpris. Tu veux dire que t'as 15 ans !?

- Bha oui ! Ça ne se voit pas ?

- Pas du tout.

Minatsuki et Belphegor discutèrent jusqu'à la sortie où les autres membres de la Varia les attendaient. Lussuria vit Bel porter Minatsuki.

- Ma~ Bel pourquoi Minatsuki est-elle aussi blessée alors que tu devais l'aider ?

-Que !? Tu étais là depuis le début !? Demanda la blessée surprise.

-Oops ! Grillé ! ~shishi~

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas aidé avant !?

-~ Ushishi~ Je trouvais amusant de te voir comme ça !

Minatsuki était choqué par sa phrase, ce gars était vraiment, mais alors vraiment un sadique ! Les membres de la Varia décidèrent de rentrer et faire leur rapport.

* * *

Arrivé, Minatsuki devint un membre officiel de la Varia. Elle alla ensuite soigner ses blessures. Il lui fallut plusieurs jours pour se rétablir. Remise sur pied, elle commença l'entrainement et apprit à manier ses nouvelles armes. Ces dernières étaient des pistolets, l'un envoyait des flammes blanches qui lui servaient à soigner, et l'autre, des flammes invisibles à l'œil nues qui servait à attaquer. Les jours passèrent et la Varia se retrouva au Japon, devant le groupe de Tsuna. Minatsuki remarqua un garçon aux cheveux blanc, il avait des yeux rouges et était plutôt de petite taille. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans l'anime ou le manga. « Ce doit être le gardien du vent. Pensa t-elle. Mhm... Je n'aime pas son regard, il me fait peur...»

La jeune fille sentit quelqu'un la secouer et sortit de ses pensées.

-Bel ?

-~Ushishi~ Arrête de rêver Minatsuki ! Faut y aller.

Minatsuki suivit la Varia. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers le groupe de Tsuna. Elle dit à haute voix pour elle même :

- La bataille des anneaux commence...

* * *

_**La prochaine fois **_:

La bataille des anneaux commence ! Le combat de Minatsuki se passe après celui de Bel. Le prince, à la fin de son combat est blessé, Minatsuki étant la gardienne du vent doit le soigner.

_**Cible 4**__** :**_ _**La bataille commence !**_


	5. Cible 4 : La bataille commence !

**Disclamer **: _**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'OC !**_

* * *

**Cible 4 :**_** La bataille commence !**_

- La bataille des anneaux commence... Dit Minatsuki à elle-même.

-Tu as dis quelque chose Minatsuki ? Demanda Belphegor.

-Non, rien du tout.

* * *

Le soir, la Varia alla au collège de Namimori où avait lieu le combat de Bel et Gokudera.

-Minatsuki, as-tu déjà vu Bel combattre ? Demanda Mammon.

- Oui, contre un géant.

-Tu sais quels armes il utilise alors ?

-Oui, des couteaux et des fils métalliques.

À sa réponse, Belphegor fut surprit.

-Minatsuki ?

-Hum ?

Comment sais tu que j'utilise des fils ? Je ne les ais pas utilisé contre le géant.

-Quoi !? Heu c'est-à-dire que...

Gokudera arriva à ce moment là. La jeune fille soupira de soulagement, Bel grogna, et partit rejoindre l'argenté pour commencer le combat, il se retourna cependant vers Minatsuki et dit avec un grand sourire :

-~Ushishi~ Après le combat, tu répondra à mes questions !

Le combat eu lieu et les combattants arrivèrent vers la fin du combat, dans la bibliothèque. Le prince se reçut les bombes de Gokudera.

-Impossible. Dit Levi.

-Avec tout ce qui l'a touché, même Bel est... Commença Mammon.

-Foutu. Continua Squalo.

-Non, Bel va gagner. Murmura Minatsuki.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir, Minatsuki ? Demanda l'arcobaleno de la brume.

Minatsuki lui sourit.

-Je le sais, c'est tout !

Bel était maintenant à terre. Gokudera s'approcha de lui. Le prince le renversa.

-Je vais gagner. Dit Belphegor.

-Espèce d'enfoiré !

-Anneau... Mon anneau...

Les membres de la Varia virent cela, Levi demanda :

-Bel peut encore se battre ?

-Non, c'est son envie de victoire qui le pousse désormais. Ses instincts primitifs ne le laisseront pas tomber. Répondit Mammon

-Il est anormal jusqu'à la fin. Continua Squalo.

Minatsuki commença à rire.

- Je vous l'avais dis ! Bel va gagner !

À la fin du combat, Mosca portait le prince vainqueur.

-L'anneau de la Tempête est entre les mains de Belphegor. Belphegor est déclaré vainqueur du combat. Annonça la Cervello

-VOII ! Quelle fin risible ! Vos vie ne tiennent qu'à un fil !

-Et vos gardiens des nuages et du brouillard... Commença Mammon.

-Ne se sont toujours pas manifestés ! Continua Minatsuki avec un grand sourire.

-J'espère que ça ne se terminera pas par un forfait de votre part. Repris l'arcobaleno.

Puis le quatrième combat fut annoncé.

- Nous allons annoncer le prochain combat. Le match de demain soir sera... Le vent. Le combat entre les gardiens du vent.

-Ah ! C'est mon tour ! Dit Minatsuki souriante en regardant son adversaire.

* * *

Rentré à la demeure des Varia, Minatsuki fut chargé de soigner Bel.

-Hein !? Mais pourquoi moi ?

- VOII ! Ne te plains pas gamine ! T'es la gardienne du vent non ? Et puis ton arme peut soigner !

- Oui mais je ne suis pas assez puissante, je ne peux soigner que les petites blessures ! Or, lui t'as vu ce qu'il a !?

-M'en fous tu le soigne !

-Fait chier !

-VOII ! T'as dis quelque chose, gamine ?

-Rien !

La jeune fille grogna, elle alla rejoindre le prince endormie et sortit son pistolet. Elle se chargea de soigner ce qu'elle pouvait et mis des bandages. Mammon rentra peu de temps après les soins.

-Comment va Bel ? Demanda t-il.

- Une jambe cassé et des brûlures causé par les explosions. Sinon plutôt bien.

Le lendemain, Minatsuki rentra dans la chambre de Bel pour changer ses bandages et remarqua qu'il était levé.

-~Ushishi~ Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer !

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais réveillé. Tu peux déjà te lever ?

- ~Ushishi~ Évidemment !

-Mouais, assis-toi sur le lit, je dois changer tes bandages.

Bel rigola et s'exécuta. Minatsuki s'approcha et s'occupa de lui. Son travail finit, le prince la tira ensuite et la plaqua sur son lit.

-Que fais tu Bel ?

- ~Ushishishi~ Tu as oublié que tu devais répondre à mes questions ?

- Non, mais je ne veux pas répondre.

- ~Ushishishi~ Très bien alors je vais devoir te punir~

Le prince retourna Minatsuki et plaqua ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Il s'assit sur elle et souleva le T-shirt de la jeune fille. Le prince sortit un couteau, mit la lame sur son dos et appuya, le sang coula.

-Bel !? Qu'est ce que tu fais !? Demanda Minatsuki effrayée.

-~Ushishi~ Je te l'ai dis ! Je te punis !

Bel commença à bouger le couteaux, le dos de la jeune fille fut bientôt couvert de sang, Minatsuki se débattait mais rien à faire, il était plus fort qu'elle. Lorsque le prince finit son travail il souriait.

-~Ushishishi~ Minatsuki, n'oublie pas que je t'ai trouvé et que je t'ai sauvé de la mort, alors tu m'appartiens. Et quand je te demande quelque chose, tu obéis.

Le prince partit en riant, Minatsuki se leva et alla soigner sa blessure. Des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-Ce gars est fou, psychopathe et sadique...

Après les soins, elle regarda sa blessure dans un miroir.

-Rha ! Difficile de voir quand c'est sur le dos ! En plus c'est inversé... Donc voyons... Il faut regarder dans ce sens et...B-E-L-P-H-E-G-O-R. Putains ! Cet idiot a écrit son nom sur moi !

* * *

Le soir venu elle alla au collège. Le combat se passait dans une salle ou des machine envoyait du vent, quelque fois avec puissance et d'autres fois faiblement.

-Mon combat va commencer... Dit Minatsuki.

* * *

**La prochaine fois :**

Le combat entre les gardiens du vent a lieu ! Minatsuki compte bien gagner, mais si elle gagne, il y aura égalité ! L'histoire risque t-elle encore de changer ?

**Cible 5** : **_Les gardiens du vent s'affrontent !_**

_**JuriiGothic** _= Héhé ! Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un avais un rire pire que celui de Belphegor, pour le Lemon, tu l'aura sûrement (peut-être) dans un autre chapitre ! J'ai pensé à en mettre un dans celui là mais bon... Finalement non... Bel est blesser, le lemon ne va pas trop marcher...

**Note de l'auteur :** Mhm je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre là, je l'ai peut-être écrit un peu trop rapidement... Bref ! Dites/Écrivez moi votre avis !


	6. Cible 5 : Les gardiens du vent

**Disclamer** : _**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'OC !**_

* * *

_**JuriiGothic**_ = Merci ! C'est vrai que le gardien de Tsuna ne va pas avec les autres de l'équipe. Je voulais qu'il sorte du groupe, comme il ne fait pas partit de l'anime. Merci de toujours suivre l'histoire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

* * *

**Cible 5** : _**Les gardiens du vent s'affrontent !**_

-Mon combat va commencer... Dit Minatsuki.

Le groupe de Tsuna arrivèrent, et virent la Varia. Les deux groupes écoutèrent les explications des Cervello.

-Cette salle contient les mêmes machines utilisées par le combat de la tempête, elles ont été cependant modifié. Ces machine envoient le vent de manière constante mais la puissance change automatiquement. La puissance du vent sera donc quelque fois faible, et d'autre fois forte. L'autre changement, est qu'elles n'exploseront pas, la durée du combat est illimité.

-Ça a l'air amusant.

Le groupe de Tsuna se tournèrent.

-Varia !

-~Ushishi~ Je me suis réveillé ce matin et j'avais un anneau. Dit Belphegor en montrant ce dernier. Je suis incroyable.

-Merde ! Enfoiré... Lança Gokudera.

Après cette "discussion", les gardiens du vent rejoignirent le lieu de combat. Ils étaient maintenant face à face.

-Je vais me battre contre une fille !? Tss... J'ai pas de chance...

-Je te retourne le compliment ! Ooh ! Attends ! T'es un gars !? Pardon je n'avais pas remarqué ! Dit Minatsuki avec un sourire comparable à celui d'un certain prince.

Du coté de la Varia, le certain prince riait.

-~Ushishishi~ Elle sait se défendre la gamine !

-Son adversaire la sous-estime. C'est un avantage pour elle, il n'utilisera pas toute sa force. Annonça Mammon.

-VOII ! Ça va commencer !

L'attention de la Varia se dirigea à nouveau vers l'écran.

Une des Cervello pris la parole :

- Le combat entre Minatsuki et Kazunari pour l'anneau du vent commence.

Minatsuki sortit ses pistolets, elle remarqua que son adversaire n'avait pas bougé.

-Tu ne sors pas ton arme ?

- Contre un adversaire comme toi ? Pas besoin !

Minatsuki commença à rigoler. D'accord, là il l'a sous-estimait vraiment. Elle fonça sur lui et tira avec son pistolet des flammes invisible. Son adversaire ne vit pas le coup arriver ( Minatsuki : Normaaal les flammes sont invisible débile d'auteur ! ). Il fut blesser à la jambe.

-Quoi !? C'est quoi ça !? Ma jambe ! Cria-t-il de douleur et d'incompréhension.

Minatsuki rigolait à nouveau ( Minatsuki : Argh..! Bel m'a contaminé ! ).

Du coté des spectateurs, le groupe de Tsuna était tous surpris, même Reborn.

-Qu-que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Tsuna.

-Aucune idée Juudaime. Répondit Gokudera.

Du coté de la Varia, les membres souriaient, Belphegor s'adressa au groupe de Tsuna :

-~Ushishishi~ Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer la Varia Quality !

Minatsuki regardait son adversaire.

-Tu ne sors toujours pas ton arme ? Demanda-t-elle toujours souriante.

-Je vais te tuer ! Répliqua Kazunari.

La jeune fille le vit sortir une faux. Elle était contente, le combat allait enfin commencer ! Le garçon couru à toute vitesse vers elle et donna un coup, la jeune fille recula instinctivement, mais pas assez, elle fut blesser au bras. Kazunari était vraiment énervé, il enchaînait les coups. Minatsuki parvenait un minimum à éviter, elle reçut de légère blessure. Tout d'un coup, la jeune fille sentit une augmentation du vent, elle sauta pour l'éviter. Son adversaire ne l'ayant pas remarqué, fut propulsé contre un mur. Minatsuki profita de cela pour se soigner en envoyant une flamme blanche. Kazunari se releva et fut surpris.

-Comment !?

- Hum ?

- Je suis sûr de t'avoir blessé ! Et beaucoup de fois !

Le groupe de Tsuna ne comprenait une fois de plus rien. Leurs regards étaient centré sur Kazunari et n'avaient pas vu se qu'avait fait Minatsuki.

Dans la Varia, Levi demanda :

-Pourquoi Minatsuki s'est-elle soigner ? Elle aurait pu le faire après le combat !

-Elle l'a fait pour déstabiliser son adversaire. Répondit Mammon.

-"Déstabiliser" ?

-~Ushishi~ T'es vraiment un idiot ! Minatsuki s'est soigner lorsque son adversaire ne l'observait pas, et quand celui-ci l'a vue, il fut "déstabiliser" de voir que sa blessure avait disparue. Minatsuki va sûrement profiter qu'il baisse sa garde pour l'attaquer ! ~Ushishishi~ Elle est intelligente pour une gamine !

Comme l'avait expliqué Bel, son adversaire baissa sa garde. Minatsuki tira une fois encore sur Kazunari et cette fois toucha son bras. Ce dernier s'énerva, il fonça sur elle. Elle ne fut pas assez rapide, il donna un coup à la jambe, Minatsuki tomba. Le garçon se retrouva derrière elle, il se baissa légèrement et rapprocha son visage du sien en tirant les cheveux de la jeune fille. Il commença à la couper au visage, au bras... Bref ! Un peu partout.

-Tu crois te moquer de qui là ?

Minatsuki se débattait pour qu'il la lâche, mais rien à faire.

Du coté de la Varia, les membres n'en revenaient pas. Bel regardait son "jouet" se faire blesser.

-~U-ushishi... Minatsuki va perdre.

-Tu crois ? Demanda Mammon.

-Et bien vu la situation, oui. ~Shishi~

-Mhm vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout... Continua l'arcobaleno

-~Ushishi~ Heureusement ! Mais que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Hier, quand tu as été touché par les bombes, nous avons cru que tu avais perdu. Cependant Minatsuki était persuadée que tu gagnerai, je me demande bien pourquoi.

-H-heu. Fut la seul réponse du prince, son attention était maintenant sur la jeune fille.

Minatsuki se débattait toujours, elle entendit soudainement un rire familier.

-~Ushishishi~ Minatsuki, tu te souviens que si tu perd, tu meurs, pas vrai ? Et puis je ne t'autorise pas à perdre. Tu m'entends ? Dit Belphegor sous les regards surpris des membres de la Varia. Jamais, jamais il n'avait "encouragé" quelqu'un.

-Argh... Ce prince déchu... Je compte bien gagner idiot ! Et puis il faut que je me venge de ce qu'il m'a fait au dos. Je suis certaine que son nom ne va pas disparaître de mon corps...

Elle leva son arme vers son adversaire et tira, il évita.

-Pff... Hahaha ! Y a rien qui est sortit de ton arme !

Minatsuki ne répondit pas, elle fonça sur lui. Ce dernier voyant cela l'attaqua avec sa faux. Cependant les blessures de la jeune fille l'empêchèrent de l'éviter. Elle reçut une profonde blessure au ventre, cependant elle arriva à quelque centimètres de Kazunari. Arrivé devant lui, Minatsuki mit son arme devant le visage du garçon.

-Ton arme est vide, tu vas faire quoi avec ?

-Haha ! Pour information, mon arme n'est pas vide. Tu ne peux simplement pas voir ce que je tire. Tout comme le vent tu ne le vois pas, mais tu le sens arriver sur toi.

- Tu bluffe

-Tu veux essayer alors ?

-J...

Minatsuki ne le laissa pas finir et tira. Elle se baissa et attrapa l'autre moitié de l'anneau du vent et le compléta. La jeune fille souriait. Elle se baissa un peu plus et lui dis :

- J'ai baissé la puissance de mes flammes, tu te réveillera dans à peu près moins de deux semaine puisque le coup était au visage. Je veux juste te donner un avertissement même si tu ne m'entends pas, ne sous-estime jamais un membre de la Varia !

Elle se releva et partit rejoindre la Varia. Minatsuki montra l'anneau et dis :

-J'ai gagné !

Le prince ria et Minatsuki lui sourit.

-Je suis... Un peu... Fatiguée...

La jeune fille tomba endormie sur l'épaule du prince. Il l'a souleva et se tourna vers le groupe de Tsuna qui tenait leur gardien. Les Cervello prirent la parole.

-L'anneau du vent est entre les mains de Minatsuki. Minatsuki est déclarée vainqueur du combat.

-~Ushishishi~ Vos vies ne tiennent plus qu'à un fil ! Il ne fallait pas sous-estimé la Varia Quality. Et surtout pas ma propriété !

-De quoi parles-tu Bel ? Demanda Mammon.

-~Ushishi~ Tout simplement que Minatsuki m'appartient ! Bel dit cela en touchant la blessure au dos de Minatsuki, mais personne ne le vit.

Le prochain combat fut ensuite annoncé par les Cervello.

-Nous allons annoncer le prochain combat. Le match de demain soir sera... La pluie. Le combat entre les gardiens de la pluie.

-J'attendais ça depuis longtemps ! Je vais enfin pouvoir t'éventrer ! Tu ferais mieux de t'enfuir en te souvenant comment je t'ai battu la dernière fois, gamin ! Déclara Squalo.

-Haha ! Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Je suis tellement excité que ça m'empêche de dormir. Répondit Yamamoto.

-Tch ! Sale gosse !

-Si Squalo gagne demain, le Combat sera fini. Commença Mammon.

-Et ce sera votre fin. Finit Levi.

-Préparez-vous. À plus tard ! Cria Squalo.

* * *

La Varia courait vers leur base, quand Mammon se tourna vers Belphegor qui portait Minatsuki. Il lui demanda :

-Bel ?

-Hum ?

-Tu m'as dis que Minatsuki allait perdre...

-Donc ?

-Pourquoi l'avoir encouragé si elle allait perdre ?

Le prince fut surpris par sa question, lui même ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Ce que Mammon lui avait dis sur son combat l'avait-il fait réagir ? Il trouva la réponse.

-~Ushishishi~ Je ne pouvais pas laisser mourir quelque chose qui m'appartient !

* * *

Arrivé à la demeure, Squalo alla voir Xanxus. Bel, lui, ramena Minatsuki dans sa chambre. Il ordonna à quelqu'un ( Je ne sais pas qui...) de soigner les blessures de la jeune fille et partit sur ces mots. Le lendemain, Minatsuki se réveilla avec une douleur au ventre. Elle regarda ce dernier et remarqua qu'on l'avait soigné. Elle se leva et marcha difficilement vers la salle où se trouvaient les autres membres.

-~Ushishi~ La princesse est réveillé ?

-Comme tu peux le voir, mais... Attends... Princesse !?

-~Shishi~ En voyant ton match, le prince a réalisé que tu n'étais pas une gamine finalement.

Minatsuki soupira et se tourna vers les autres membres. Elle apprit ensuite que le prochain combat serait celui de Squalo. Elle serra les poings, il allait perdre et les deux autres aussi. Soudain, elle pensa « Il y aura égalité ! Que va t-il se passer alors !? »

* * *

Le soir, ils assistèrent au combat de Squalo. Ensuite, arriva celui de Mammon. Chrome était maintenant à terre.

-Quoi ? Mammon gagne si vite ? J'ai à peine pu observer son pouvoir d'arcobaleno. Dit le prince.

-Non, pas encore... Il va apparaître. Murmura Minatsuki.

- Princesse ?

La brume enveloppait Chrome, et Rokudo Mukuro apparu.

-Hein ? Bel se tourna vers Minatsuki. Comment as tu su ?

-Héhé ! Fut la seule réponse de la jeune fille.

- La fille a... Dit Levi.

Mammon fut rapidement ligoté par des lotus.

-Quelle... Force... J'ai mal...

-Wow... Qui c'est lui ? Demanda Belphegor.

-Bha Rokudo Mukuro ! Répondit Minatsuki.

-Je sais ! Mais il arrive à avoir l'avantage sur Mammon.

-Mhm... Si je me souviens bien... Mukuro est un illusionniste puissant, il a déjà combattu Sawada Tsunayoshi, mais il a perdu et a été emmené dans la prison des Vendicare.

-Comment en sais tu autant princesse ?

-Argh...

«J'en ai trop dis» pensa Minatsuki. La jeune fille ne répondit pas et continua a regarder le match. Le prince grogna, il n'appréciait pas le fait qu'elle l'ignore. Cependant, il n'y pensa plus quand il vit Mammon disparaître.

-Viper est... Commença Colonello.

-En poussière ~Shishi~.

-Non, il est vivant... Dit Minatsuki.

-Hein ?

-La fille a raison. Le gosse s'est enfui. Depuis le début, il s'est gardé de l'énergie pour s'échapper. C'est un petit malin, cet arcobaleno. Répondit Mukuro.

-Gola Mosca ! Après la bataille... Élimine Mammon. Ordonna Xanxus.

Les Cervello apparurent et annoncèrent le prochain combat qui était celui des nuages.

-Mais si Hibari gagne, il y aura égalité. Que va t-il se passer ?

-Si Gola Mosca perdait le duel des nuages... Je vous filerais tout !

«Mais pourquoi il dis ça l'idiot ! » pensa Minatsuki.

* * *

La Varia allèrent rejoindre leur demeure. La blessure au ventre de Minatsuki lui faisait mal, elle ne pouvait pas se déplacer rapidement. Bel le remarqua.

-~Ushishi~ Accélère princesse !

-Gh... J'essaye !

Le prince rigola et ralenti pour aller derrière elle. Il l'attrapa d'un coup et la porta.

-Mais que... !

-Ça ira plus vite comme ça ! ~Shishi~

-M-merci... Dit Minatsuki rougissante.

Bel rigola en voyant son visage. Arrivé, il l'a porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Cependant, en la posant sur le lit, il remarqua que la jeune fille tenait son T-shirt et ne le lâchait pas. Il sourit.

-~Shishi~ Un problème princesse ? Tu ne veux pas quitter le prince ?

-H-heu... Bel ?

-Mhm ?

-Juste cette nuit, tu veux bien rester avec moi ? Demanda t-elle rougissante.

_**La prochaine fois :**_

Minatsuki demande a Bel de rester avec elle, ce dernier va-il accepter ?Le combat de Gola Mosca a lieu, juste après la bataille du ciel !

**Cible 6 **: _**Une demande, et la bataille du ciel !**_


	7. Cible 6 : Une demande, et la bataille !

_**Disclamer :** **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'OC !**_

_**JuriiGothic**_ = Oui pardon, pour le combat, je me suis mal exprimé, j'avais prévu de faire le combat des nuages avant, mais merci ! Sinon pour le combat de Minatsuki, j'avais peur qu'il soit trop court et qu'il ne sois pas intéressant. Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu ! Sur ce bonne lecture ! Oh et Merci ! Tu m'aide beaucoup pour ma fiction, je t'adore ! Argh... Avec tout ce que tu as dis j'ai peur de te décevoir maintenant...

_**Note de l'auteur** _= Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe...

_**Cible 6** _: _**Une demande, et la bataille du ciel !**_

-Juste cette nuit, tu veux bien rester avec moi ?

Minatsuki tenait toujours le T-shirt rayé et rougissait. Bel la regarda, il la trouvait vraiment marrante !

-La princesse ne peut pas dormir seule ?

-N-non ! C'est juste que...

-~Ushishi~ Tu ne m'en veux pas pour ton dos finalement ?

-Si... Mais tu m'as souvent aidé alors...

-~Ushishishi~Laisse-moi réfléchir alors !

Minatsuki attendait, elle tenait toujours le T-shirt, Bel la regarda, il souriait.

-Bah je ne peux pas refuser ! Puisque la princesse m'empêche de partir en me tenant ! ~Shishi~

-Ah ! Pardon ! Je n'avais pas remarqué ! Avoua t-elle. Et merci.

Le prince enleva sa veste, tout comme Minatsuki, et se coucha à coté d'elle. La jeune fille se rapprocha de lui, Belphegor rigola mais l'entoura de ses bras.

* * *

Le lendemain, Minatsuki se réveilla. Elle ne vit pas Belphegor, elle commença à rougir. «Non ! Je ne l'aime pas ! Juste un moment de faiblesse ! Urgh... Je ne pourrais pas le regarder dans les yeux... Enfin même si on les voit pas, mais bon ! ». Elle arriva dans la salle où les membres de la Varia se trouvaient.

-~Ushishi~ Bien dormit, princesse ?

Minatsuki ne répondit pas, elle passa devant lui et alla s'asseoir. Bel la suivit du regard, cette fille lui demandait de rester avec elle et après elle l'ignorait !? Le reste de la journée se passa ainsi, le soir vint et la Varia devait aller au combat des nuages. Minatsuki allait partir, quand elle fut tiré et plaqué contre un mur.

-Pourquoi tu m'évite, princesse ?

-Je ne t'évite pas.

-Le matin tu m'ignores, et le reste de la journée, quand je te croise tu te barre en courant ! Je dois te dire que c'était pas très discret !

-Je ne t'évite pas ! Enfin si ! Mais c'est que maintenant je me sens mal à l'aise...

Belphegor fut surpris de sa réponse, il commença à rougir légèrement.

-Pff... Fait chier !

-Hein !?

-Rien ! Répondit Bel, il rougissait de plus en plus. T-t'es vraiment qu'une gamine ! Continua t-il en regardant autre part pour ne pas croiser son regard.

-Qu..!

Minatsuki ne put finir que le prince plaqua ses mains sur chaque cotés de sa tête et l'embrassa. Mintasuki était stupéfaite, ce prince sadique psychopathe, avec un ego sur-dimensionné l'embrassait ! La jeune fille manqua bientôt d'air et le repoussa. Le prince la regarda, elle rougissait et essayait désespérément de reprendre son souffle. A cette vue, le prince rougis mais rigola.

-~Ushishi~ Ne rougis pas comme ça !

-Je... Pourquoi tu as fais ça !? Et puis tu rougis aussi !

-Bah j'en avais envie. Répondit le prince, il sourit encore plus. Je ne rougis pas ! Et ne me dis pas que c'est ton premier ?

-Je...

-VOII ! Les gamins ! On y va ! Hurla Squalo.

Minatsuki partit à toute vitesse, laissant le prince seule.

-~Shishi~ Trop marrante ! Dit le prince en la suivant.

* * *

Le match des nuages allait avoir lieu. Le départ annoncé, Hibari neutralisa en un instant Gola Mosca.

-Hein !? Dirent toutes les personnes présentes excepté Xanxus et Minatsuki.

Cette dernière étouffa un rire, Hibari "invita" ensuite Xanxus à venir se battre. Levi s'énerva.

-Le connard !

-~Ushishi~ Il y a égalité ! On peut se battre puisqu'on a pas perdu.

-Pas si vite idiot et prince débile.

-Idiot !?

-J'vais te tuer princesse.

-On aurait pu aller se battre, mais je suis sûr que les Cervello ont enregistré se que vous avez dit, Boss.

Xanxus ne fit que la regarder pour lui dire de continuer.

-"Si Gola Mosca perd, je vous filerais tout." en d'autre terme, c'est comme si on avait perdu. Mais Boss, vous allez utiliser Gola Mosca, non ? Finit Minatsuki par un sourire.

Le Boss de la Varia la regarda une seconde fois.

-Je sais pour Gola Mosca, mais je ne l'ai dis à personne, pas de soucis !

Après l'explication de la jeune fille, Xanxus sauta et attaqua Hibari. Le combat dura, Hibari arrête le bras de Xanxus.

-L'enfoiré, Il se moque du boss .

-Du calme, M. l'obstiné.

-Obstiné !?

-Comme l'a dit la princesse, si nous, les vaincus, faisons le moindre geste, ce sera considéré comme une rébellion vis-à-vis du futur dixième boss. Tous, y compris le boss, serions exécutés. J'ai raison princesse ?

-Mhm ? Oui.

-Notre boss prépare quelque chose.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Levi.

-Je ne sais pas. Je parie que Mammon et Squalo devaient le savoir. Et toi aussi princesse, pas vrai ?

-Heu...

-C'est de ça que tu parlais avec le Boss. ~Ushishi~ Je m'en suis rendu compte.

-Argh...

-Dis le moi.

-Non, tu va bientôt le découvrir de toute façon.

Tsuna arriva à ce moment-là, Gola Mosca et lui commencèrent à combattre. Tsuna le coupa ensuite en deux, le neuvième tomba sous les regards surpris des autres, Xanxus, lui, souriait. Bel se tourna vers Minatsuki.

-C'est ça l'idée ?

-Oui.

Xanxus et Tsuna discutèrent ensuite. les deux groupes allaient se battre quand les Cervello apparurent et annoncèrent la bataille du ciel.

-Halala ! Ainsi, vous leur donnez le lieu de leur exécution.

-Quoi !?

-Toi...

La Varia disparurent dans un flash créé par Xanxus.

* * *

Le lendemain, la Varia était dans la pièce habituelle. Minatsuki était assise à coté de Bel, celui-ci jouait avec les cheveux de la jeune fille. Mais cette dernière l'ignorait, Belphegor n'appréciait pas le comportement de la jeune fille. Le prince lui pris le bras et l'entraîna hors de la salle, il l'emmena ensuite dans sa chambre et la jeta sur son lit.

-B-Bel ?

-Pourquoi tu m'ignore encore ? Tu m'en veux encore pour hier soir ?

À sa question, Minatsuki devint rouge.

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

-Je te l'ai dis j'en avais envie. Et puis tu oublie que tu m'appartient, je peux te faire tout ce que je veux. Comme ça !

Le prince embrassa la jeune fille et plaqua ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Minatsuki se débattait et essayait de le repousser mais elle n'y arrivait pas. A cause du manque d'air, il se sépara d'elle. Il commença à lui lécher la gorge puis l'a retourna et la mis sur le ventre. Bel souleva le T-shirt de Minatsuki et, avec ses doigts, retraça les contour de la blessure que lui même avait fait. La jeune fille gémit, le prince en l'entendant sentit une douce chaleur apparaître dans le creux de ses reins. Bel sourit, il remplaça ensuite ses doigts par sa langue. Minatsuki gémit un peu plus fort, elle avait cessé de se débattre et profitait du plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Le prince la retourna et entreprit de descendre un peu plus, cependant il entendit un gémissement de douleur, il avait appuyer un peu trop fort sur le ventre de la jeune fille et elle recommençait à saigner. Bel voyant cela s'arrêta, se leva et quitta sa chambre. En partant, il regarda la bosse formé sous son pantalon. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche froide.

* * *

Le soir venu, la Varia était au collège. Minatsuki vit le groupe de Tsuna arriver. Elle vit les autres gardiens arriver un par un. Elle remarqua ensuite Kazunari poussé, par une Cervello, dans un lit inconscient. Les Cervello expliquèrent ce à quoi consistait la bataille du ciel. Les gardiens reçurent ensuite des bracelets Minatsuki vit cela et se tourna.

-Dites, on est obligé de les mettre ?

Les Cervello furent surprise par sa question.

-Heu... Et bien oui, si vous n'obéissez pas, vous serez disqualifiés.

-Argh...

-~Ushishi~ Un problème, princesse ?

-Non. Rien du tout.

Les gardiens allèrent sur le lieu de leur combat. Minatsuki se rapprocha de l'endroit où se trouvait l'anneau du vent, et écouta les explications.

-Anneau ? Vous voulez qu'on se batte pour ça encore une fois ?

-Ça signifie que nous aussi on va devoir se battre ?

-Faites comme bon vous semble. Mais seulement si vous pouvez faire quelque chose.

Le poison contenu dans les bracelets se répandit et tous les gardiens furent bientôt au sol. Minatsuki tomba elle aussi, elle sortit ses pistolets et entreprit de faire fondre la parabole. Cependant, elle n'avait pas prévu que l'anneau tombe plutôt loin d'elle.

-Merde... Je ne peux plus bouger...

Minatsuki entendit Xanxus tirer, Bel et Levi reçurent l'antidote. Le prince se battait maintenant avec Hibari et Levi avec Gokudera.

La jeune fille avait chaud.

-Voila pourquoi je voulais pas mettre se fichu bracelet...

-Tu as dis quelque chose princesse ? ~Ushishi~

-B-Bel ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Le prince a vu que sa princesse avait des problèmes, alors il est venu l'aider !

-Merci...

Le prince allait chercher l'anneau quand il vit l'état de la parabole.

-Wow ! Tu t'es bien débrouillé princesse !

Il revint vers elle et mis l'anneau sur le bracelet. Minatsuki soupira de soulagement en sentant l'antidote.

-Merci, Bel ! Dit Minatsuki avec un grand sourire.

-~Shishi~ De rien. C'est pour le poison que tu ne voulais pas mettre le bracelet ?

Minatsuki réfléchissait, si elle répondait oui, il lui demanderait comment elle le savait.

-Hum... Non ! Pas du tout !

-Ne me ment pas princesse.

-Mais je ne ment pas !

-Alors dis-moi, pourquoi tu ne voulais pas le mettre ?

-Heu... Je...

-Tu vois ? Tu ne ne peux pas répondre !

Minatsuki vit le visage de Bel, il avait perdu son sourire et elle pouvait deviner qu'il fronçait les sourcils sous sa frange.

-Minatsuki, tu m'appartient je ne t'autorise pas à me mentir.

-C'est tout ?

-Hein ?

-Je t'appartiens ? Je ne suis qu'un jouet ? Je...

Le prince ne la laissa pas finir qu'il l'a pris dans ses bras. Il mis l'anneau du vent dans les mains de la jeune fille, la lâcha et partis.

Minatsuki se leva, elle vit Kazunari qui respirait avec difficulté. La jeune fille s'approcha de lui, mis l'anneau sur son bracelet et partit.

Xanxus était à terre, la Varia écoutait l'explication de Tsuna. À la fin, ils furent amené devant le neuvième et Iemitsu pour décider de leur sort.

* * *

La Varia retournèrent dans leur demeure.

-Argh... Privé d'activité jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Youpi... Dit Minatsuki avachi dans un fauteuil.

-VOII ! Te plains pas ça aurait pu être pire !

-~Shishi~ Si la princesse s'ennuie, elle peut venir jouer avec le prince !

-Non merci. Répondit la soi-disant princesse en se levant.

Minatsuki partit dans sa chambre et entendit un «Tch !» du prince.

* * *

_**La prochaine fois :**_

L'arc du futur commence ! Ne demandez pas ce qui se passe entre le présent et le futur, je n'en ai aucune idée !

_**Cible 7 :**_ _**L'arc du future commence !**_


	8. Cible 7 : L'arc du futur commence !

_**Disclamer :**_ _**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'OC !**_

_**JuriiGothic**_ = _Moi ? Méchante ? Pas du tout ! Et puis ne t'inquiète pas ! Bel et Minatsuki seront __bientôt__ ensemble... __Peut-être.__.. Prions..._

_**Note de l'auteur** = Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes..._

* * *

_**Cible 7**_ : _**L'arc du futur commence !**_

-Hein !? Mais pourquoi moi !? Demanda Minatsuki.

-VOII ! Discutes pas gamine ! C'est toi qui disais que tu t'ennuyais !

-Oui mais quand même, m'envoyer aider Sawada ! Je sais même pas pourquoi il a besoin d'aide !

Plusieurs mois étaient passés, depuis la batailles des anneaux. Minatsuki était dans le bureau de Xanxus avec Squalo, elle venait d'apprendre qu'ils l'envoyaient en mission ( ne me demandez pas pourquoi...).

-Tu la ferme et tu obéis, déchets !

-Urgh... D'accord...

-VOII ! Et gamine tu pars tout de suite !

-Oui oui...

Minatsuki partit dans sa chambre pour faire sa valise. Elle commença à s'en occuper quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte.

-~Shishi~Princesse ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

-Argh... Bel !

-C'est quoi ce "Argh" !? Dit le prince en lui tirant la joue.

-J'ai compris ! Pardon, je le dirais plus ! Mais laisse-moi faire ma valise !

Bel fut surpris.

-Tu vas où ?

-En mission, au Japon.

-... Combien de temps ?

-Aucune idée. Bon laisse moi finir ma valise maintenant !

Minatsuki le poussa légèrement vers la sortie et continua ce qu'elle faisaient. La jeune fille sentit des bras l'entourer.

-Bel !

-Le prince ne veut pas laisser partir sa princesse. ~Ushishi~

-Je ne t'appartiens pas ! Et puis je dois y aller ! Lâche-moi !

Le prince n'obéit pas et poussa Minatsuki sur son lit. Il lui plaqua les mains au dessus de sa tête et l'embrassa. Il commença à soulever le T-shirt de la jeune fille quand...

-VOII ! GAMINE ! Je t'ai dis de partir TOUT DE SUITE ! Cria Squalo.

Ce dernier avait ouvert la porte d'un coup et vit, heu... Un beau spectacle ? Bel au dessus de Minatsuki, sur un lit, cette dernière ce débattant, avec une des mains du prince retenant celles de la jeune fille au dessus de sa tête, et l'autre sous son T-shirt.

-V-VOII ! Q-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez !? Hurla Squalo rouge.

-~Ushishi~ On s'amuse ! Répondit Belphegor.

-Non ! C'est un viol ! Cria Minatsuki.

Après quelque minutes de discussion avec Squalo, Bel lâcha Minatsuki en grognant. La jeune fille put alors finir sa valise et partit.

* * *

Minatsuki était arrivée au Japon, après de longues recherches, elle réussit à trouver Tsuna qui courait un peu partout.

-Sawada ?

Le garçon se tourna.

- Minatsuki !?

-'Lut !

-S-si tu es là... Ça veut dire que...

-Non, je suis seule ici ! Ma mission consiste à t'aider.

-M'aider ? Ah peut-être que...

-Que ?

- En fait je cherche...

-Reborn ?

-Comment tu sais ?

-Hum... Allons chez toi pour discuter de sa disparition !

Elle partit en tirant le bras de Tsuna puis s'arrêta. Elle lui demanda où se trouvait sa maison, le Vongola soupira et l'emmena. Ils se trouvaient dans la chambre de Tsuna, quand les amis de celui-ci rentrèrent.

-La fille au pistolets bizarre ! Annonça Gokudera en voyant Minatsuki.

-Qui oses-tu appeler comme ça ? Demanda Minatsuki.

-Que fais un membre de la Varia ici ? En plus toi... Demanda Kazunari.

- Je suis ravie de te voir aussi ! Sinon, je suis en mission, je dois aider Sawada.

Tsuna expliqua à Minatsuki comment Reborn avait disparu, seulement, la jeune fille le savait déjà. «Ça veut dire qu'on est dans l'arc du futur...» pensa Minatsuki. Ils décidèrent de se séparer pour commencer les recherches. Minatsuki se retrouva avec Gokudera qui râla quand il le sut.

-Juudaime ! Pourquoi je dois être avec la fille aux pistolets bizarre ! C'est une Varia !

-Je suis ravie d'être avec toi aussi. Toi qui a perdu contre Belphegor, un membre de la Varia.

Gokudera s'énerva et commença a courir après la jeune fille, des bombes à la mains. La jeune fille s'arrêta d'un coup et se retourna vers l'argenté. Celui-ci la voyant s'arrêta aussi. «Autant lui dire pour le bazooka, j'ai pas envie de faire le tour de la ville pour rien..»

-Dites, vous avez bien dit que Reborn avait disparu après s'être fait touché par le bazooka, pas vrai ?

-Hein ? Heu oui.

-Bah pourquoi ne pas aller voir Lambo et lui demander le bazooka ?

Gokudera écarquilla les yeux et couru en direction de la maison de Tsuna.

-Il aurait pu dire merci ! Dit la Varia en soupirant.

La jeune fille essaya de retourner devant la maison de Tsuna.

-Merde ! Perdue ! Et en plus il commence à faire nuit... J'ai pas de chance...

La Varia continuait à marcher, quand elle vit quelque chose tomber sur elle.

-What the f...

* * *

Minatsuki ouvrit les yeux, elle était couchée sur un lit avec un bras sur elle.

-What ? Mais je suis où là ? Demanda la jeune fille en se tournant pour voir l'appartenance du bras sur elle. B-Bel !? C'est le Bel du futur vu sa coupe de cheveux, mais une seule question, pourquoi je suis dans le même lit que lui ?

-Princesse ?

-Argh... Bel se réveille !

-... T'es plus jeune qu'avant ? Et c'est quoi ce "Argh" !?

-Je sais, pardon j'avais dis que je le dirais plus...

Belphegor alluma la lumière et Minatsuki fut surprise en le voyant.

-Quoi ? Demanda le prince.

-P-P-Pourquoi t-t'es nu !?

-Hein ? Tu t'en souviens pas ? On a...

-Non ! Ne le dis pas !

-~Ushishi~ C'est bien toi qui m'as posé la question. Sinon pourquoi t'es aussi jeune ?

-Bah j'ai quinze ans ! C'est normal que je sois jeune, prince débile !

-Quinze ans !? Expliques toi !

Minatsuki soupira et commença à raconter sa mission, la disparition de Reborn et enfin le bazooka.

-Mhm... Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu agissais comme une gamine ! ~Shishi~ Bon allons dormir maintenant, tu me diras la suite demain.

-Hein ? T'es pas plus surpris que ça ? Je viens du passé quand même !

-Bof, pour l'instant je suis fatigué à cause de ce qu'on a fait~Ushishi~ Viens dormir maintenant !

-Mets des vêtements avant ! Dit Minatsuki rouge.

-Mais j'ai chaud ! Pff... Belphegor se leva et mit rapidement un pantalon et retourna se coucher. C'est bon ? Maintenant viens ! Finit-il en éteignant la lumière.

Minatsuki grogna mais alla se coucher avec lui, elle se mit le plus loin possible de lui. Le prince voyant cela tendit un bras et la tira vers lui pour la serrer contre son torse.

* * *

Le lendemain, Minatsuki alla voir les autres membres de la Varia, et put admirer leurs visages surpris.

-T'es qui toi ? Demanda un Squalo qui avait lâché ce qu'il mangeait.

-Mhm ? Bah Minatsuki !

-~Ushishishi~ Il faut mieux leur expliquer princesse ! C'est Minatsuki à quinze ans.

Belphegor expliquait ce qui s'était passé, pendant que Minatsuki jouait avec le chapeau de Fran.

-Minatsuki-sempai ?

-Oui ? Et puis tu peux enlever le sempai, je suis plus jeune que toi maintenant ! (Enfin je crois...)

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais avec mon chapeau ?

-Je l'examine ! Ça doit pas être pratique de toujours le porter.

-Oui, mais Bel-sempai m'oblige à le mettre parce que je remplace Mammon.

-Et tu écoutes ce prince débile ?

-Qui traites-tu de "prince débile" !? Intervint Belphegor en la frappant légèrement à la tête.

-Urgh...! Ça fait mal Bel ! Dit Minatsuki en se tenant la tête. Tu as déjà finis les explications ?

-Oui pendant que la princesse jouait avec la grenouille ! Sinon, je ne comprends pas, ça fait déjà plus de cinq minutes, pourquoi t'es toujours là ?

-Bonne question, il faut aller voir Irie pour le savoir.

-VOII ! Tant pis, pour l'instant faut que tu sache manier ta boite-arme !

-Mais j'en ai pas.

-~Ushishi~ T'as de la chance d'être arrivé la nuit, la princesse de cette époque n'avait ni sa boite, ni son anneau sur elle, donc tiens !

Belphegor lui donna, un anneau avec l'emblème de la Varia, la pierre qui l'ornait était transparente, et une boite blanche.

-Faut que je puisse allumer la flamme ? C'est ça ?

-Exact ! Bravo princesse ~Shishi~

Minatsuki commença à s'entraîner avec l'aide de Belphegor.

-Pourquoi c'est toi qui m'aides...?

-~Shishi~ Sois heureuse que je t'aide !

-Pff... J'aurai préféré m'entraîner avec quelqu'un d'autre... Comme Fran !

-Quoi !? Cette grenouille !?

-Haha ! Je rigole ! Ne t'énerves pas !

Le prince lui ordonna de continuer son entraînement, cependant la jeune fille ne savait pas comment faire, Bel commença à lui expliquer et lui fit une démonstration. Minatsuki essayait mais ne put voir de flamme sortir de son anneau.

-Argh... J'ai une drôle de sensation mais il n'y a pas de flamme !

-Ah ! Dit soudainement Belphegor en tapant du poing sa paume de main. Je m'en souviens ! Tu peux pas voir ta flamme ! Elle est invisible à l'œil nu !

-Ooh je comprends mieux !

-~Ushishi~ Heureusement que le prince est là !

-Oui... CRÉTIN T'AURAIS PAS PU LE DIRE AVANT !? J'AI PASSÉ DEUX JOURS À ESSAYER D'ALLUMER LA FLAMME !

-~Ushishi~ Bah maintenant que t'as réussit, ouvre ta boite !

Minatsuki grogna et ouvrit sa boite, ce qui apparut fut un loup blanc.

-Ooh ! Un loup ! Regarde Bel ! Un loup ! Dit Minatsuki avec enthousiasme.

Bel à cette vue rougit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu sa princesse comme ça.

-~Ushishishi~ Ne sois pas si enthousiaste !

-Dis, dis ! Il s'appelle comment ? Il est trop mignon ! Demanda t-elle sans écouté le prince.

-Miky.

-Miky ?

-Oui, Miky.

-...J'avais bu quand je lui ai donné son nom ?

-Non.

Minatsuki se frappa la tête contre un mur, et Bel rigola en voyant cela. Après cela, Minatsuki s'entraîna avec Miky et améliora ses pistolets.

Minatsuki continuait à s'entraîner, quand Squalo arriva.

-VOII ! Gamine ! On part !

-Oui !

* * *

Le château des Millefiore fut pris en seulement dix minutes. Cependant, les trente deux membres de la Varia ont vite été surpassé par la puissance des Millefore et sont entourés par un grand nombre de soldats.

-Je n'aime pas ça du tout. C'est ennuyeux de faire un siège. J'aime pas être en défense. Annonça Lussuria.

-On ne peut rien attendre des alliés Vongola restants. Si au moins le chevalier fou n'avait pas été envoyé au Japon. ~Shishi~

-Pourquoi j'ai pas atterrie au Japon ! Ça aurait été beaucoup plus marrant ! Pff... Fichu bazooka qui envoi là où se trouve votre vous du futur...

-Pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas de vous plaindre ? Ces minables ennemis, Je peux tous les réduire en miettes facilement !

-Levi-san, dans ce cas, allez-y et réduisez-les tous en miettes, tout seul, s'il-vou-plaît. Je vais vous regarder faire. Commença Fran.

-Vas-y Levi ! J'ai pas envie de bouger. Termina Minatsuki avec un sourire.

-Quoi ?! Mais ! Le terrain nous indique que l'ennemi ne pourra nous attaquer que dans très peu d'endroits. Nous ne somme pas dans une situation mauvaise.

-Ta manière d'utiliser "Mais" ici n'était pas du tout appropriée, vieux pervers foudroyant.

-Fran ! Comme viens tu de m'appeler !?

Minatsuki et Belphegor rigolèrent, quand Squalo donna les positions.

-Levi et Lussuria, vous resterez au château et si quelque chose devait arriver, vous viendrez en soutien. Je vais protéger le coté est. Bel et Fran vous vous occuperez du sud.

-Eh, je dois surveiller Fran ?

-Moi non plus, ça me plaît pas. Je déteste les types comme toi. Et juste parce que j'occupe la place de Mammon, je dois porter ce chapeau stupide.

-Commandant Squalo. Cette grenouille risque de mourir pendant la mission. De mes mains...

-Ne fous pas la merde, gamin ! C'est le plus jeune qui s'occupe des nouveaux !

-Je ne suis plus le plus jeune ! Y a Minatsuki ! En plus tu lui a donné aucune position !

-Ah ! Bon Minatsuki ! Tu vas au sud avec Bel et Fran.

-Urgh... J'avais réussi à me faire oublier... En plus je finis avec le prince débile...

-Allez-y !

Les trois membres de la Varia allèrent au sud. Fran commença alors une discussion avec Bel .

-Tu es peut-être dans la royauté, mais tu reste un prince déchu.

-Qui est un prince déchu ?

Bel jeta trois couteau sur Fran, Minatsuki voyant cela commença à rire. Le prince lui demanda la raison de son rire.

-Haha ! Ça me rappelle notre rencontre Bel !

Après quelques minutes, les trois Varia s'arrêtèrent et attendirent.

-Urgh... J'ai pas envie... Ils vont arriver... Murmura Minatsuki.

-Qui va arriver princesse ?

-Personne ! Pas de soucis !

-La princesse de cette époque m'a expliqué que tu venais d'un monde parallèle au notre, enfin si j'ai bien compris.

-Argh...

Fran coupa la conversation pour enlever les couteaux dans son dos. Quelques minutes plus tard, Bel neutralisa les soldats des Millefiore. C'est alors que l'ancien majordome de Bel arriva.

-Je ne fais que servir l'héritier de la couronne, celui qui sera couronné roi.

-Hein ? Eh bien, c'est moi.

-Non. Tu te trompe, Bel...

-C'est pas vrai...

-Celui qui était censé être roi, et que tu étais aussi censé avoir assassiné ton jumeau, ton frère aîné. Prince Sil !

Bel surprit se tourna vers Minatsuki.

-C'est ça "Pas de souci " !?

-Heu...

* * *

_**Prochain chapitre**_

Le jumeau de Bel débarque ! Après cela, Minatsuki doit aller au Japon pour retourner dans son époque, pour les sceaux arcobaleno ! Pourquoi Minatsuki s'occupe des sceaux alors qu'elle fait partit de la Varia ? Eh bien parce que sa mission consiste à aider Tsuna !

_**Cible 8**_ : _**Princes jumeaux et sceaux arcobaleno !**_


	9. Cible 8 : Princes jumeaux et sceaux !

**_Disclamer_ **= _**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'OC !**_

_**Yamito-Akumatenshi**_ = _**Pardon ! Je viens de remarquer que je ne t'avais pas répondu, alors merci pour ta review (Désolée je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre...)**_

_**JuriiGothic**_ = _**Haha ! Évidemment que Bel est BEAUCOUP, BEAUCOUP mieux que Rasiel ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais pour moi, avec sa coupe de cheveux,Sil ressemble à un champignon... Sinon, c'est vrai que Kyoya est classe mais je préfère Belphegor !**_

_**Note de l'auteur**_ = _**Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes...**_

* * *

_**Cible 8**_ : _**Princes jumeaux et sceaux arcobaleno !**_

-C'est ça "Pas de soucis" !?

-Heu...

-Senpai, vous n'avez pas dit que vous avez tué votre frère ? Ce doit être une illusion ou un truc du genre... Intervint Fran.

-Idiot, c'est toi l'illusionniste, c'est pas ton boulot de me dire si c'en est une ou pas ? Répliqua Bel en se tournant vers ce dernier.

-Ah...Mhm... Ce n'est probablement pas une illusion, enfin je pense.

-Bel... Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir des soupçons, mais je ne suis ni une illusion, ni un sosie.

Rasiel souleva sa chemise pour montrer sa tache de naissance et ses cicatrices. Fran et Minatsuki vérifièrent le ventre de Bel.

-Il a raison. Commença Fran.

-Oui. Continua Minatsuki.

Belphegor baissa la tête en entendant ses deux coéquipiers.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ?

-Je confirme ce que disait ton grand frère, que tu as une tache de naissance symétrique à celle de ton frère.

-Moi je voulais juste la voir !

Bel en entendant cela, les frappa à la tête. Le prince raconta ses nombreux combats contre son frère, et enfin sa victoire. Il ajouta ensuite qu'il était à l'origine de ces cicatrices. Rasiel en entendant cela raconta comment son petit frère avait gagné.

-Le jour précédent, tu m'avais fait manger de la terre avec des vers de terre dedans. J'avais du mal à marcher droit... N'y a t-il pas égalité ? Répliqua Belphegor.

-... Minatsuki restait muette en se souvenant de ce moment.

-Princesse ? Un problème ? Demanda le prince en remarquant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Ton frère t'as fais bouffer de la terre avec des vers dedans ?

-Mhm ? Oui.

-Geuh... Ça veut dire que j'ai embrassé un gars qui a bouffé des vers ! Annonça la jeune fille en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa manche.

-Je vais te tuer princesse... Continua Belphegor avec une veine naissante sur la joue et un sourire.

Après cela, le prince se retourna vers son frère, il lui demanda comment était-il toujours en vie. Ce dernier lui montra ensuite son anneau Mare. Fran informa Squalo de la présence de la cible. Le commandant étant du coté opposé, les trois membres devaient se débrouiller seuls. Ils se préparèrent donc à combattre.

-Vous allez disparaître. Dit le prince aîné.

-J'en doute. Tu n'es qu'une version de Bel-senpai avec plus de cheveux.

-Et puis tu as les cheveux en coupe de balais à serpillière ! ( Minatsuki: Thanks à JuriiGothic pour le balais serpillière ! )

-Bel, qui sont ces personnes ? Demanda le sois-disant balais à serpillière.

-De mignons enfants. Répondit le prince avec un sourire.

Les combattants ouvrirent leurs boites-armes, cependant Fran et Minatsuki n'ouvrirent pas les leurs. Bel en demanda la raison.

-Eh bien je pensais que tu allais te battre avec Fran et un trois contre deux, ce serait pas marrant !

Les trois membres furent touchés par les ultrasons de la boite arme de Rasiel. Ce dernier partit ensuite en direction du château.

-C'est bon maintenant ?

-Vous avez raison.

Fran expliqua ensuite que les corps étaient des illusions, il se reçut un coup et justifia que le prince était déstabilisé. La grenouille voulait aussi voir la force de leur Boss. Les trois membres décidèrent de ce rendre au chateau.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent après le combat du Boss de la Varia. Minatsuki fut ensuite contacté par Reborn.

-Ciaossu !

-Reborn ?

-Minatsuki, il faut que tu viennes tout de suite au Japon pour retourner temporairement dans notre époque.

-Tout de suite ?

Minatsuki écouta les explications de l'arcobaleno. Elle annonça alors aux autres membres de la Varia qu'elle partait.

* * *

Le test de arcobaleno put se dérouler. Le premier fut celui de Colonello, le deuxième celui de Skull. Ils en était maintenant à celui de Mammon.

-Mammon !

-Yo. Ça faisait un bail, Minatsuki.

-Oui !

L'arcobaleno expliqua ensuite en quoi consistait son test.

-Voici la première question, où dort un cochon ?

Mammon annonça ensuite les participants.

-Le test sera passé par Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei ainsi que Miantsuki. Bien j'attends que vous trouviez la solution. Finit Mammon en disparaissant.

Le groupe de Tsuna discutait sur l'énigme, pendant que Minatsuki réfléchissait. Tsuna et les autres partirent, la membre de la Varia commença alors à les suivre, « Si je me souviens bien la réponse est...»

Tsuna les conduire ensuite vers un tunnel.

Ils commencèrent à rentrer dans celui-ci, quand Mammon arriva devant eux et commença son expérience. Des sorte de balle apparurent, Minatsuki commença à les éviter.

-Argh... Dans quelle pétrin je me suis encore mis...

Yamamoto coupa les attaques et la seconde question fut annoncé. Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de Tsuna.

-Sawada, c'est dans ton jardin ! Annonça Minatsuki

-Hein ? Oui !

Mammon annonça ensuite que Kyoko se trouvait au sanctuaire de Namimori. Après beaucoup de difficultés, ils arrivèrent finalement au sanctuaire. La fin du test arriva, Kyoko arriva accompagné de "son amie", une jeune fille rousse, Minatsuki voyant cette dernière lui sourit et partit en suivant Mammon. L'arcobaleno se dirigeait vers un hôtel, la membre de la Varia aperçut la rousse.

-Bel, tu t'amuses bien ?

-~Shishi~ Ne te moques pas de moi princesse.

Belphegor retrouva son apparence sous les rires de la seule fille maintenant présente dans cette salle. Cette dernière se tourna vers l'arcobaleno de la brume.

-Bon je vais te soigner maintenant !

Mammon se posa en face de la jeune fille, cette dernière sortit son pistolet et tira, les blessures guérirent en un instant sous les regards surpris des deux autres.

-Princesse, tes capacités de soins se sont améliorés ?

-Euh... Oui un peu, mais les blessures de Mammon n'étaient pas très graves donc...

-Ta vitesse à soigné s'est amélioré, et avant tu ne pouvais soigner que les égratignures. Commenta l'arcobaleno.

«Urgh... Je me suis un peu trop entraînée avec Miky» Pensa la jeune fille. Mammon profita de ce moment pour poser une autre question.

-Minatsuki, tu pourrais nous répondre maintenant, comment sais-tu autant de chose sur nous, et sur l'avenir ?

-... Fut la seule réponse de la fille.

-Réponds princesse.

-...

-Princesse ! Dis le nous !

-Je... Je viens... D'un monde parallèle au votre.

-Hein ? Tu te moques de nous princesse ?

-J'en ai entendu parler, mais je ne pensais pas que ça existait, j'ai du mal à y croire.

-Je dis la vérité ! Je connais votre avenir ainsi que quelques evenement de votre passé ! Bel ! Crois moi !

-~S-Shishishi~ Je ne peux pas vraiment croire ça, princesse.

-Je peux te donner des exemples ! Ton frère Rasiel ! Tu t'es battu de nombreuses fois contre lui, en vous lançant des pierres, des rochers et même des couteaux !

-Que...

-C'est vrai que ton histoire est peu probable, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu nous mentirais, et puis ton raisonnement fonctionne avec les explications que tu viens de nous donner.

Bel, lui, était toujours sous le choque, personne d'autre que les majordomes et servantes qu'il a assassiné ne sont au courant. Minatsuki voyant le prince, lui demanda s'il allait bien. Le blond se reprit et répondit que tout allait bien. La jeune fille laissa les deux autres membres et partit pour continuer les test arcobaleno. Les test ce passèrent, elle ne put participer à celui de Reborn et enfin celui de Verde arriva, cependant les gardiens durent ce battre avec les arcobaleno contre le scientifique. Les bébés furent bientôt capturés et paralysé. Ils réussirent à le battre grâce à un Lambo jetant des bombes dans tout les sens. Tsuna reçut le sceau de Verde, Mammon allait partir quand il se mit devant Minatsuki.

-Tu rentres avec nous en Italie ?

-Non, ma mission n'est pas fini.

L'arcobaleno de la brume partit sur ces mots.

* * *

Tsuna, ayant tous les sceaux, reparti dans le futur. Cette fois, Minatsuki arriva au même endroit que les autres.

-Juudaime ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette fille est ici ! Elle n'a rien à voir avec les gardiens ! C'est une Varia !

-Minatsuki est dans le futur. Commença Irie. Parce qu'on a besoin de son pouvoir.

-Mon pouvoir ?

-Tu possèdes une flamme du vent, rare sont ceux qui l'ont.

-Et Kazunari ? Il est le gardien du vent ! Il devrait l'avoir !

-Oui, cependant nous auront peut-etre besoin de ta capacité à rendre inefficace des anneaux...

-Les rendre inefficaces... ? Murmura Minatsuki.

-... Et ta capacité pour voir l'avenir.

-Toi... Comment t'es au courant !? Cria la jeune fille sous les regards surpris des autres.

-Heu... La Minatsuki de cette époque, savait ce nous voulions faire et, pour y participer nous a dis ces pouvoirs.

Minatsuki décida de rester au Japon, après les explications, elle partit s'entraîner. L'entraînement finit, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où se trouvait Kyoko et Haru.

-Hum... Bonjour.

-Ah ! Bonjour ! Dirent Kyoko et Haru au même moment.

-Est-ce-que vous avez besoin d'aide ?

-Tu peux nous aider à faire la cuisine !

Haru lui tendit un tablier, Minatsuki le prit et commença à cuisiner avec les deux autres filles.

-Ah ! Pas comme ça, Minatsuki !

-Ah oui !

Oui, Minatsuki cuisinait avec beaucoup de difficulté, à l'extérieur de la salle nous pouvions entendre des " Minatsuki ! Ça brûle !" ou encore des "Attention ! Ça va tomb... BOUM !" La cuisine finit, Minatsuki put contempler les visages surprit des gardiens.

-Heu... C'est un peu différent de d'habitude... Commença Tsuna.

-Juudaime ! Ce n'est pas un peu différent, c'est complètement différent ! Répliqua Gokudera.

-Haha ! Allons Gokudera ! Je suis sûr que c'est bon ! Affirma Yamamoto.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes idiot de baseballer ? Y a des champignon qui ont poussé sur le plat ! Et puis c'est pas mangeable c'est tout noir ! L'argenté se tourna vers les filles. Qui a cuisiné ce machin !?

-Heu... Moi... Dit Minatsuki.

-Argh... Tu veux nous empoisonner !? C'est presque pire que le poison cooking de ma sœur !

-Ha... Pardon... Je ne suis pas très douée...

-C'est pire que " pas très douée" !

-Heu Gokudera, tu devrais arreter...

-Pardon ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de le manger !

Minatsuki prit les plats, les jeta et partit. Kyoko et Haru se tournèrent vers Hayato.

-Toi ! Minatsuki essayait d'aider ! Commença Haru.

-La ferme fille idiote !

-Gokudera, tu devrais t'excuser. Continua Tsuna.

-Ju-Judaime ! S-Si vous me le demandez...

L'argenté alla chercher la jeune fille, il la trouva finalement dans sa chambre.

-Heu... Minatsuki, c'est à dire que... Pardon !

-Mhm ? Oh ne t'en fais pas tu as dis ce que tu pensais ! Et puis c'est vrai que je ne suis pas douée ! Minatsuki annonça cela en souriant.

Gokudera voyant cela rougit légèrement, il s'approcha d'elle.

-Tu viens ? Kyoko et Haru ont dû préparer autre chose ! Dit Minatsuki en tirant le bras de l'argenté.

La jeune fille sentit que l'argenté la tirait vers lui et sentit une pression sur ses lèvres. Gokudera s'éloigna ensuite d'elle, Minatsuki toujours sous le choc ne put que dire :

-Hein ?

_**Prochain chapitre :**_

_**Le chois commence, Minatsuki pourra t-elle y participer ? Avant cela, Minatsuki a une petite explication avec Gokudera concernant ce baiser. Quelque jours après ( Toujours avant le choix ) Dino arrive, puis Squalo !**_

_**Cible 9** _: _**Le choix à lieu !**_


	10. Cible 9 : Le Choix a lieu !

_**Disclamer**_ : **_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf l'OC !_**

_**JuriiGothic**_ = _**Haha ! Visiblement tu n'apprécie pas le couple Gokudera/Minatsuki ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas les mettre ensemble... Peut-être ...**_

_**Yamito-Akumatenshi**_ = **_Argh... Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un aurais remarqué pour les langues, mais j'ai une bonne (je crois) explication : dans le prologue, j'ai écrit que Minatsuki aimait apprendre plusieurs langues, or dans certains collèges, on peut apprendre l'Italien ! Donc quand elle va en Italie c'est bon ( je crois ) ! Pour le Japonais, tu as remarqué que le nom Minatsuki est japonais ? De plus dans le prologue, j'avais mis qu'elle possédait de longs cheveux noirs ( j'ai changé pour une autre couleur ) donc on va supposer qu'elle à un de ses parents qui est japonais et qui lui à apprit la langue, bon ensuite il/elle est mort(e) mais bon il/elle lui a apprit, donc pour le Japon, on va dire que c'est bon ( je crois ) !_**

**_Note de l'auteur_** = _**Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes...**_

* * *

_**Cible 9** _: **_Le choix a lieu !_**

-Hein ?

-Hein ?

-Comment ça "hein" !? C'est moi qui dois être sous le choque, idiot !

-Mais je suis sous le choque ! Mon corps a bougé tout seul !

-Argh... Après avoir embrassé un gars qui a bouffé de la terre avec des vers, j'en embrasse un autre qui a bouffé une très grande quantité de poison cooking... La merde quoi...

-Bon allons manger, tu n'as qu'à penser que j'ai trébuché, que je suis tombé sur toi et qu'on s'est embrassé accidentellement.

-Accidentellement l'autre...

-La ferme ! Et tu ne dis rien au Juudaime !

-Oui, oui

Les deux personnes partirent donc manger la délicieuse cuisine de Kyoko et Haru. Le repas terminé, Minatsuki repartis à l'entraînement. Plusieurs jours se passèrent, et Dino arriva. L'incident avec sa tortue eut lieu, Dino donna les instructions pour les entraînements.

-Minatsuki, tu dois t'entraîner seule.

-Ok.

Minatsuki allait sortir de la salle quand, un Squalo tenant un thon rentra.

-Squalo !

-Yo gamine, ça faisait un bail. Squalo se tourna ensuite vers Dino et tendit le magnifique poisson. Tiens, un cadeau.

-M-merci.

Après avoir vu Squalo assommer Yamamoto et le traîner hors de la salle, la jeune fille partit dans l'intention de s'entraîner. A mi-chemin, Minatsuki s'arrêta.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, je dois aller le voir...

Elle changea alors de destination et arriva dans la salle où Spanner et Irie travaillait.

-Irie Shoichi !

-Hein ? Ha Minatsuki ! Je peux t'aider ?

-Je voudrais que tu m'expliques mon pouvoir de rendre inefficace des anneaux.

-Ah ! Heu oui alors... Si j'ai bien compris, ton pouvoir te permet de retirer l'utilité d'un anneau. Autrement dit, l'anneau ne peut plus recevoir de flamme de son utilisateur, il devient alors inutilisable. Il deviendra un anneau ordinaire sans aucun pouvoir.

-Ooh interessant !

-... Par contre, il y a un inconvénient.

-Un inconvénient ?

-Oui, toutes les bagues à proximités de tes mains perdent leurs pouvoirs, que ce soit tes anneaux où ceux de l'ennemi.

-Hein ? Comment je fais alors ?

-La toi de cette époque, enlevait ses bagues, le seul risque, est que tu ne peux pas te défendre lors des combats, enfin sauf avec tes pistolets.

-Mhm j'ai compris, une dernière question, comment je fais pour le faire sortir ce pouvoir ?

-Aucune idée, je crois que la toi de cette époque a laissé un message à un membre de la Varia.

-Urgh... Tu veux dire que je dois retourner en Italie ?

-Non ! On peut entrer en contacte avec eux et leur demander de nous l'envoyer, attends...

Après quelques minutes, Irie contacta la Varia, le visage de Lussuria apparut sur un grand écran.

-Lussuria !

-Mi-chan ! Ça faisait longtemps !

Minatsuki allait répondre, quand elle entendit quelqu'un parler.

-Hey, Lussuria ! C'est qui ?

-Mi-chan !

La jeune fille vit alors une tête blonde se lever d'un canapé qui se trouvait derrière Lussuria.

-Princesse !

-'lut Bel !

-~Shishi~ La princesse veut quelque chose ?

-Oui, tu aurais un message laissé par la moi de cette époque ?

-Mhm... Je crois que c'est le Boss qui l'a... ~Ushishi~

-What ? Pourquoi je l'ai passé au Boss !? Bon... Tant pis... Tu peux le lui demander ?

-Désolée princesse, mais le Boss est en pleine crise de nerf pour le moment, comme y a pas Squalo, personne ne peut le calmer et je tiens à la vie quand même.

-Merde... Tu peux envoyer le vieux foudroyant ?

-Mouais, ça c'est bon. Oy ! LEVI ! DEMANDE AU BOSS LE MESSAGE LAISSÉ PAR MINATSUKI !

Minatsuki put entendre des verres se briser, des "pardon Boss" et pour finir le tout, le rire de Belphegor. Quelque minutes plus tard Minatsuki reçut le message. Elle remercia les membres de la Varia et partit s'entraîner.

-Bon voyons le message... Allumer la flamme du vent sur les deux mains, entourer l'anneau et Pfiouuu Bloooom le pouvoir partit... PUTAINS DE MOI DU FUTUR ! COMMENT JE SUIS CENSÉ COMPRENDRE ÇA AVEC LE PFIOUUU ET LE BLOOOOM ET C'EST QUOI CES DESSINS !? C'EST CENSÉ ME REPRÉSENTER !?

Minatsuki se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

-Irie ?

-Ah ! Heu... Je voulais te donner ces bagues pour que tu t'entraîne, ce sont des bagues plutôt faible, on peut les trouver n'importe où, alors tiens.

-Merci !

Le garçon partit laissant la fille s'entrainer. Minatsuki enleva la bague Varia et commença son entraînement.

-Donc... Étape une... Allumer une flamme du vent sur les deux mains... Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

Minatsuki continuait s'entraîner, deux jours était passés.

-Pff... J'arrive juste à allumer la flamme que sur une seule main... Bon continuons l'entraînement, je vais y arriver !

Trois jours plus tard, Minatsuki pouvait passer à l'étape suivante.

-Bon... Étape deux entourer l'anneau et Pfiouuu bloooom le pouvoir partit... N'empêche, plus je lis ça et plus je me demande si je ne suis pas alcoolique dans cette époque... Bref ! Essayons.

C'est au bout de deux jours, qu'elle réussit à maîtriser son pouvoir.

* * *

Le choix arriva, et les "joueurs" furent désignés. «Pff... C'est comme dans l'anime... Pas marrant... » pensa Minatsuki. Le choix se passa, Irie et Daisy furent à terre, cependant ce dernier se releva. Tout les gardiens accoururent vers Irie.

-Écartez-vous ! Dit Minatsuki en sortant son pistolet.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire ? Demanda Tsuna ne comprenant absolument rien.

-Moi ? Je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne souffre plus ! Annonça Minatsuki avec un sourire.

-Quoi ? Tu...

-Stop, laisse faire, gamin.

Minatsuki tira une flamme blanche, et les blessures disparurent sous le regard surpris de Tsuna et des autres.

-Hein !? Crièrent-ils.

-VOII ! GAmine, tu aurais pu dire autre chose que "je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne souffre plus" ils ont dû penser que t'allais le buter.

-Haha ! Je peux bien faire des blagues quelques fois !

-Des blagues... De la merde oui... Commenta Gokudera.

-Un problème, Gokudera ? Devrais-je dire au Juudaime, ce que tu as fais ? Demanda la jeune fille avec un sourire menaçant.

-Non, pas de problème !

Byakuran apparut ensuite, et demanda les anneaux Vongola et les pacificateurs. Cependant, Uni intervint et déclara cette victoire comme invalide.

* * *

Le groupe de Tsuna retourna dans leur époque, pour passer le test pour l'héritage. Chaque gardien se vit attribuer un arcobaleno pour les aider.

-Hum... Reborn. Commença Kazunari. Il n'y a personne pour m'aider ?

-J'ai pensé que Minatsuki pourrait t'aider.

-Pas question. Répliquèrent le garçon et la fille en même temps.

-Kazunari est du même avis que moi, donc pas besoin de l'aider, et puis il peut très bien se débrouiller seul.

-Reborn, oublie ma question, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

-...Très bien.

Après cela, les gardiens rentrèrent chez eux. Minatsuki suivit Mammon jusqu'à l'hôtel où il logeait.

-Tu ne vas pas aider Chrome ?

-Non, je n'aime rien faire gratuitement, tu le sais.

Minatsuki sourit, et s'entraîna pendant toute la semaine des tests.

* * *

Après avoir obtenu les héritages, le groupe de Tsuna retourna dans le futur. Après quelque temps, Zakuro leur rendit " visite ", Minatsuki en entendant l'explosion produite par ce dernier, courut vers le bruit accompagné de Squalo. Le Commandant de la Varia leur ordonna de partir et d'emmener Uni le plus loin possible.

-Hein ? Mais on ne peut pas te laisser seul !

-Abruti ! Tu ne comprends pas que l'ennemi nous attaque en ce moment ? Répliqua Minatsuki.

Le groupe de Tsuna partit en entendant cela.

-Gamine ! Pars aussi avec eux.

-... D'accord.

Minatsuki suivit les gardiens. Lorsque le groupe sortit, une explosion se fit entendre. Tous s'arrêtèrent et entendirent Squalo leur dire de partir le plus loin possible.

-Je vais le chercher ! Annonça Yamamoto.

-Idiot ! Tu veux gâcher les efforts de Squalo pour nous permettre de nous enfuir !? Cria Minatsuki.

-Mais... Il a besoin d'aide ! Tu...

-Je fais partis de la Varia tout comme lui ! Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas envie de l'aider !? On part ! Faut pas perdre de temps !

Ils se remirent à courir, Minatsuki s'approcha de Yamamoto et murmura.

-Quand l'ennemi se sera éloigné, on ira le chercher.

l'épéiste en entendant cela sourit.

-Haha ! Ouais !

Le moment venu, Minatsuki partit chercher Squalo accompagné de quelques autres personnes dont Yamamoto. Ils cherchèrent le commandant.

-Squalo ! Cria Yamamoto.

-Quoi ? Tu l'as trouvé ? Demanda Minatsuki en courant vers lui. Urgh... C'est juste sa main gauche... Je me demande comment il a fait pour la perdre.

-... T'es pas plus surprise ? Il a perdu sa main ! Il est peut...

-Il est vivant ! Squalo ne meurt pas si facilement !

-Argh... Bien dis... Gamine...

Dino portait un Squalo à peine conscient.

-Squalo ! Attends je vais te soigner !

La jeune fille sortit son pistolet, les blessures de Squalo disparaissaient lentement.

-Gamine ! Tu peux pas faire plus vite !?

-Si je pouvais je l'aurais déjà fais non !? Tes blessures sont plus grave que ce que je pensais, je ne pourrais pas tout guérir.

-Tant pis ! On va rejoindre les autres.

-Avec tes blessures !? Non, tu dois te reposer.

-Ce sera trop tard pour les aider !

-Tu crois pouvoir les aider, alors que tu t'es fait battre !? De toute façon la bataille aura lieu demain !

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? Demanda Dino.

-Mhm... C'est ma capacité pour " voir l'avenir " ?

* * *

Le lendemain, ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu de combat. Arrivés, Yamamoto couru vers Gokudera et Ryohei pour bloquer une attaque de Ghost.

-T'es en retard, déchet. Dit Xanxus en remarquant Squalo.

-Ouais je sais ! Désolé !

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? On t'attendait ! Continua Lussuria.

-L'enfoiré il a survécu ! Commença Levi.

-Dommage ! Finit Belphegor.

-Commandant Squalo, environs deux personnes ne sont pas content de vous voir. Commenta Fran.

Minatsuki, voyant que la Varia ne l'avais pas remarqué s'éloigna de Squalo et partit en direction du prince.

-Wow ! Bel, on dirait que t'es épuisé ! Dit Minatsuki avec un sourire.

-~Ushishishi~ Te moques pas de moi princesse, on se retrouve enfin et tu me parles comme ça ? ~Shishi~

Bel la tira vers lui et la pris dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait maintenant princesse ? Ce gars ne va pas s'arrêter. Dit-il en désignant Ghost.

-Rien, on attend. Il va bientôt arriver.

- Qui ?

Minatsuki regarda le ciel, et le vit arriver. Elle le montra du doigt.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Le blond leva la tête, en voyant le désigné, il sourit. Tsuna arriva et aspira Ghost, après cela, Minatsuki et Bel rejoignirent ensuite les autres membres de la Varia.

-N'approchez pas ! Cria Tsuna.

Bel baissa la tête vers Minatsuki qui était encore dans ses bras.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Ce n'est pas fini, Byakuran va arriver...

En effet, Byakuran arriva quelques minutes après, il se fit attaquer par Mukuro et Xanxus, cependant il n'eut aucune blessure. Byakuran expliqua ensuite que les flammes absorbés par Ghost se trouvaient en lui.

-Pff... La manière dont il l'a dit ressemblait à celle d'un psychopathe... Commenta Minatsuki.

Le prince en l'entendant ria, il regarda ensuite le combat de Tsuna. Après quelque minutes, les anneaux Mare et Vongola du ciel commençait à résonner. Minatsuki leva la tête.

-Mhm ? Un problème princesse ?

-Uni... Murmura Minatsuki. Rien, aucun problème.

-Le ton que tu as employé montrait le contraire, racontes.

Pour seule réponse, Minatsuki montra le ciel où l'on pouvait apercevoir Uni. Cette dernière se retrouva dans un champ de flamme avec Byakuran et Tsuna. Le moment pour ressusciter les arcobaleno arriva. Minatsuki ne put voir Uni et Ganma disparaître, Bel avait mis sa main devant ses yeux pour lui cacher la vue. Le blond enleva sa main et la jeune fille leva la tête vers lui. Ce dernier lui sourit et continua à regarder le combat.

La fin du combat arriva, alors que Kikyo se trouvait à terre, Irie raconta que les six vraies couronnes funéraires étaient des personnes ordinaires.

-Impossible. Commença Bel. Ils sont bien plus fort que la plupart d'entre nous.

-Bel-senpai n'a même pas tenu une minute.

-Toi aussi !

Minatsuki en voyant cela, étouffa un rire qui se fit remarquer par le prince.

-Ne rigoles pas princesse.

- Je ne rigo... Pff... Hahahaha ! Vous êtes trop marrant !

Kikyo commença à raconter l'histoire des vraies couronnes funéraires, cependant il ne put finir que Xanxus lui tira dessus. Les arcobaleno étaient ensuite ressusciter qu'ils expliquèrent au groupe que les méfaits commis par Byakuran seront "effacés". Après cela, Tsuna annonça leur retour dans leur époque.

* * *

-... Alors tu t'en vas princesse ? Demanda Belphegor.

-Oui ! Répondit Minatsuki avec un sourire.

Le prince la voyant sourit tristement.

-La princesse à l'air ravie de partir.

-Oui quand même ! Dit Minatsuki qui remarqua ensuite le sourire de Bel.

-...

-Le prince n'est pas content ? Il pourra revoir la " princesse " de cette époque !

-~Ushishishi~ Si, mais j'aimais bien être avec toi, ça faisait longtemps que le prince n'avait pas vu sa princesse comme ça.

La conversation fut coupée quand Tsuna appela Minatsuki pour annoncer leur départ. La jeune fille dit un «au revoir» et commença à partir, cependant elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers Bel.

-... Bel ?

-Hum ?

-Tu crois que je peux devancer la moi de cette époque de quelques minutes ?

-Hein ?

Minatsuki s'approcha du prince et tira le col de son manteau vers le bas, le blond sentit une pression sur ses lèvres, la jeune fille s'éloigna ensuite du prince en souriant. Un sourire réapparut sur le visage du prince.

-Bon je te laisse, Bel ! On se reverra si je suis touchée par le bazooka !

-~Ushishi~ Ou si c'est le moi de ton époque qui est touché.

-Ouais ! En tout cas, j'éviterai de venir pendant la nuit !

-Oh ! Mais tu peux venir, on pourrait bien s'amuser ~Ushishi~.

-Geuh... ! Non merci ! Ah ! J'allais oublier ! Tiens. Minatsuki tendit son anneau Varia ainsi que la boite à Bel et partit. À bientôt !

* * *

Minatsuki retourna enfin dans le présent, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait devant des membres de la Varia surpris.

-VOII ! Gamine c'est quoi les souvenirs qu'on vient d'avoir ?

La jeune fille expliqua aux membres l'histoire, son explication finit, elle retourna dans sa chambre.

-~Shishi~ Le prince retrouve enfin sa princesse.

-Bel !

Le blond était arrivé par derrière et l'avais pris dans ses bras.

-~Shishi~ Si j'ai bien compris ton explication, vers la fin, le moi du futur à eu droit à un baiser, donc le prince en veut un aussi.

Belphegor la poussa sur son lit et l'embrassa, cette fois la jeune fille ne se débattait pas et répondait au baiser. À cause du manque d'air, les deux adolescents se séparèrent.

-Mais tu sais, le " prince " n'est pas le seul à m'avoir embrassé. Lâcha Minatsuki avec un sourire moqueur.

-... Qui ? Qui n'a pas encore compris que tu m'appartenais ?

- Je crois que tu l'appelles Bomboy.

-... Je vais le tuer... Mais avant ça...

Le prince avait reposé ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille.

-Voilà ! La princesse est désinfectée.

-Hahaha ! Tu dis ça comme si il m'avait filé quelque chose !

Le prince ria et l'embrassa une fois encore.

-...

-Mhm ? Un problème princesse ?

-Je viens juste de me souvenir que j'embrasse un gars qui a bouffé de la terre avec des vers...

-Je vais te tuer princesse...

* * *

_**La prochaine fois :**_

_**Avez-vous vu l'OAV de Katekyo Hitman Reborn ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous conseille de le regarder car la prochaine cible est sur ça !**_

_**Cible 10 ( Bonus )**_ : _**La Varia en vacances !**_


	11. Cible 10 ( Bonus )

_**Disclamer**_ : _**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'OC !**_

_**Yamito-Akumatenshi**_ = _**Haha ! Pardon, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas très douée pour choisir les titres ! Mon explication te satisfait ? c'est vrai !? Ouf... Soulagée !**_

_**JuriiGothic**_ = _**Merci ! T'inquiète ! J'écris le plus vite possible !**_

_**Note de l'auteur : Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes...**_

* * *

_**Cible 10 ( Bonus )** _: _**La Varia en vacances !**_

-Le prince s'ennuiii !

Plusieurs mois étaient passés depuis le retour de Minatsuki, et depuis deux semaines, la Varia ne recevait plus de missions. Et pour finir, le groupe d'assassins devait écouter un blond se plaindre.

-Je m'ennuiii !

-Bel. Commença Minatsuki. C'est la cinquante-neuvième fois que tu le dis, tu ne crois pas qu'on a compris ?

-Bah si t'as compris, occupes-toi du prince !

-Et que veux tu faire ?

-Partir en voyage !

-... Non.

-Le prince veut partir en voyage ! J'exige qu'on parte !

Minatsuki regardait le prince se plaindre «Urgh... Il agit comme un gamin de 5 ans, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi je le trouve si mignon !? » pensa-t-elle.

-VOII ! Tu te calmes, gamin de merde !? Ordonna Squalo.

-Le prince se calme si on part !

-Tu veux partir ? Bah va demander l'autorisation au Boss ! Déclara Minatsuki.

Mammon en entendant cela, s'approcha de la jeune fille et murmura :

-T'es sûr de lui dire ça ? Il pourrait vraiment le faire.

-T'inquiète ! Connaissant le Boss, de un il va refuser et de deux ce cher prince se fera tuer. Comme ça, on part pas et en plus on aura plus à supporter ses plaintes ! Expliqua Minatsuki avec un grand sourire digne d'un certain blond qui se plaint en ce moment.

-Oui tu as sûrement raison.

Belphegor se leva après avoir réfléchi à aller voir Xanxus, il s'avança vers Minatsuki et la porta.

-Hein !?

-Le prince va voir le Boss, et la princesse l'accompagne !

-Hein !? J'avais pas prévue ça ! Mammon ! Help ! Help ! Empêche ce fou de m'emmener !

L'arcobaleno l'ignora alors que Bel emmenait la jeune fille hors de la salle et se dirigeait maintenant vers le bureau de Xanxus.

-Argh... Bel... Pourquoi tu m'as pris avec toi ? Et ce fichu arcobaleno qui m'a complètement ignoré...

-~Ushishi~ Tu oublie que je suis un prince ! J'avais deviné ton "plan" !

-...

-~Ushishishi~ Bon rentrons maintenant. Dit Bel en tapant contre la porte. Boss, on rentre.

-Quoi, déchet ?

-Argh... On va se faire tuer... Murmura Minatsuki.

-~Ushishi~ Mais non ! Boss, on peut partir en voyage ?

-Non.

-... Maintenant, la mort... Continua Minatsuki.

-Mais Boss on veut vraiment partir ! ~Shishi~

-On !? Y a que toi !

-... Où tu veux aller ?

-Là ! Répondit le blond tout sourire en tendant un prospectus.

-... Ok, t'as mon autorisation, vas prévenir les autres déchets.

Minatsuki s'approcha pour voir le lieu où Bel voulait aller, elle vit le prospectus et se souvint.

-... Mais là-bas il y aura...

Les deux l'entendirent, et lui demandèrent de continuer sa phrase, cependant elle répondit avec la phrase habituelle «Rien, pas de soucis !». Le blond soupira et partit hors de la salle en tirant Minatsuki. Les deux membres rejoignirent le reste de la Varia et le prince leur annonça la nouvelle. Mammon entendant cela demanda :

-Le Boss a vraiment accepté ?

-Oui...

-~Ushishishi~ Le prince a toujours ce qu'il veut !

Toute la Varia soupira et alla faire leur valise, sauf Mammon qui ne voulait pas partir en disant qu'ils gaspillaient de l'argent. Minatsuki préparait sa valise, elle était de bonne humeur.

-~Ushishi~ La princesse est contente qu'on parte finalement ?

-Oh ? T'as déjà fini Bel ?

-Oui, maintenant réponds.

-Oui, un peu ! Puisque je pourrais le revoir !

-... Qui ?

-Personne !

Minatsuki souriait, « Je pourrais revoir le Bel dans dix ans !» pensa t-elle. Le prince grogna en l'entendant mais laissa tomber, il verra bien qui elle veut voir. Lorsqu'il vit sa princesse fermer sa valise, le blond prit sa valise et la jeta sur les autres bagages qui se trouvaient dehors.

-On part tout de suite ! ~Ushishi~ Levi ! Tu portes les bagages !

-Non c'est bon je vais prendre la mienne. Intervint Minatsuki. Juste une question, c'est laquelle la mienne ?

-~Ushishi~ Aucune idée, la Varia nous les a donné, donc on a les même !

-VOII ! On a qu'à les ouvrir !

La Varia commença à les ouvrir une par une. Bel en ouvrit une et s'écria.

-Princesse ! J'ai trouvé la tienne !

Minatsuki en regardant le contenu, vit des vêtements colorés, rose, violet, rouge.

-Non, ce n'est pas la mienne, je crois que c'est celle de Lussuria.

Le prince entendant cela, lâcha d'un coup la valise d'un air dégoûté. Celle de Minatsuki retrouvé, la Varia partit.

* * *

La Varia était arrivée à destination : L'hôtel Vongola avec des sources chaudes. Les membres allèrent tout d'abord dans leurs chambres.

-Bel, pas question que je dorme entourée de gars.

-~Ushishi~ Dommage, je n'ai réservé qu'une seule chambre.

-Pff. Je trouverai une solution. Bon direction le bain

Minatsuki rentra seule dans le bain, lorsqu'elle se mit dans l'eau, elle entendit quelques personnes rentrer et se retourna.

-Kyoko ! Haru !

-Minatsuki ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Répliqua Kyoko.

-Oui !

Les filles discutèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'un "VOII !" se fasse entendre.

-Hahii ! J'ai déjà entendu ce "VOII !"

-Argh... C'est le commandant Squalo... Répondit Minatsuki.

-Ils doivent bien s'amuser à coté ! Commenta Kyoko en sortant de l'eau. Minatsuki, tu veux nous aider à faire la cuisine ?

-Urgh... Tu le demandes vraiment à moi ?

-Oui ! Répondit Haru.

-Moi qui transforme les plats en un truc visqueux et noir ?

-Hahii ! Pas besoin de dire ça ! Tu peux faire le thé si tu veux !

-Ok ! Ça je peux le faire ! Répondit Minatsuki en les suivants.

-Hihi ! Mais avant ça... Dirent Kyoko et Haru au même moment en tendant quelque chose.

-Je... Je dois mettre ça !?

-Oui ! Répondirent-elles.

Minatsuki se rendit alors dans la cuisine, habillé d'un kimono avec les cheveux attachés à l'aide d'une pince. En se rendant dans la cuisine, Kyoko et Haru rigolaient en entendant leur amie se plaindre en demandant pourquoi elle devait porter ça. Haru demanda à Minatsuki de préparer le thé, ce qu'elle fit pendant que les deux autres cuisinaient. Elles amenèrent les plats dans une autre salle, attendant l'arrivée des autres pour manger, elles commencèrent à discuter.

-Hein !? Tu dois dormir avec des gars ?

-Oui...

-Mhm tu peux venir dormir avec nous ! Je suis sûr que Bianchi sera d'accord ! Et puis ça nous ferais plaisir !

-Vous êtes sûr ? Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

-Mais non ! Répondirent-elles avec un sourire.

-Merci ! Ah fichu prince débile qui n'a pris qu'une seule chambre...

-Qui traites-tu de prince débile !? Dit une voix provenant d'un groupe qui rentrait dans la salle.

-Argh... La Varia dix ans plus tard !

-Réponds, qui traites tu de prince débile !? Et puis c'est quoi ce "Argh " !? Demanda un blond en lui tirant la joue.

-Pardon, je sais, j'avais dis que je ne le dirais plus...

-~Ushishishi~ On se revoit enfin et tu me traites de prince débile.

-Héhé ! Je suis contente de te revoir, Bel ! Dit Minatsuki en le prenant dans ses bras. Au fait, vous êtes là pour le repas ?

-~Ushishishi~ DingDing ! Tout juste ! C'est l'arcobaleno jaune qui nous a dit de venir. Bel la regarda ensuite plus attentivement. Oooh ! Tu portes un kimono ? ~Shishi~

Minatsuki devint rouge et lui ordonna d'aller s'asseoir, le blond rigola et y alla. Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe de Tsuna arriva.

-Vous êtes venus... Dit Squalo.

-Vous êtes en retard, bâtards ! Continua Levi.

-Maintenant. Commença Reborn. Commençons la bataille pour le repas, les Varia contre l'équipe de Tsuna !

Tsuna demanda des explications, l'arcobaleno jaune les lui donna avec la récompense pour l'équipe gagnante. Tsuna en entendant cela commença à se plaindre jusqu'à ce que Squalo intervienne.

-VOII ! Tu me fais chier à parler !

-Nous allons tout manger.

-~Ushishi~ Un prince ne peut pas perdre.

-Je vais ramener toute cette délicieuse nourriture pour le Boss.

Le groupe de Tsuna en entendant cela fut déterminé à se battre. Reborn annonça alors le premier round : Gokudera contre Squalo, ce premier gagna après avoir montré un " magnifique " spectacle avec Uri. Le deuxième fut celui de Ryohei contre Belphegor, ce dernier gagna avec une sculpture de glace. Le troisième fut celui de Yamamoto contre Lussuria, ce premier gagna avec un jeu d'équilibre. Le quatrième fut celui de Lambo contre Levi, se premier étant endormi, Levi gagna par un forfait. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Tsuna et Xanxus, ce dernier perdit. Cependant la nourriture ayant disparu, le groupe de Tsuna ne put manger. La nuit arrivée, Minatsuki se dirigeait vers la chambre des filles, quand elle fut arrêté par des bras autour de son cou.

-~Ushishishi~ La princesse ne dors pas avec moi ?

-Non, je vais dormir avec Kyoko et Haru !

-...

-Dommage !

* * *

Après leur séjour aux sources chaudes, la Varia rentra. Arrivé, le Boss reçut une lettre, après l'avoir lu, il annonça.

-On se rend au Japon dans quelques jours, bande de déchet.

-Pour la cérémonie de succession du dixième parrain ? Demanda Minatsuki.

-... Ouais.

* * *

_**La prochaine fois :**_

_**La Varia se rend à la cérémonie, cependant celle-ci est interrompu par les Simon ! Nous allons cependant suivre Minatsuki qui est dans la Varia, donc il n'y aura pas les combats entre les Simon et les Vongola ! Nous passeront directement à la fin de la bataille. La Varia se rend en France, le pays natal de Minatsuki, pour aller chercher Fran !**_

_**Cible 11 : Go à la cérémonie, Go en France !**_


	12. Cible 11 : Go à la cérémonie !

_**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'OC !**_

_**Yamito-Akumatenshi = Urgh... Vite éloignes-toi de moi ! Je ne veux pas être contaminée par le symptôme Belphegor ! Haha ! Sinon, je n'ai aucune idée de quel gardien mettre, et puis comme on suit la Varia, pour l'instant ce n'est pas très important on va dire.**_

_**JuriiGothic = Héhé ! Pourquoi ils ne se sont pas embrassés ? Bonne question, cependant je n'ai pas la réponse ! (Minatsuki : Y a pas de quoi être fière, débile d'auteur ! ) Tu vas écrire une nouvelle fic ? Cool !**_

_**Note de l'auteur : Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes... Et aussi je ne ne sais pas si le caractère que j'ai mis par exemple à Bel colle avec celui du manga...**_

* * *

**_Cible 11 : Go à la cérémonie, Go en France !_**

-Boss, vous n'allez pas à la cérémonie ? Demanda Levi.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Je vais pas aller à la cérémonie d'un déchet !

-... Pourtant vous avez dit " on se rend au Japon ". Murmura Minatsuki en insistant sur le "on".

-T'as dis quelque chose, sale déchet ?

-Nan, rien. La membre de la Varia se tourna ensuite. Chère lecteur, si vous n'aviez pas compris de quoi on parlait, voici un résumé : Nous la Varia, avons été invité à la cérémonie de succession du dixième parrain, alias Sawada Tsunayoshi. Cependant notre Boss adoré nous ordonna d'y aller sans lui, la discussion est donc la suite de cela.

-Oy ! Princesse, tu parles à qui ?

-Personne, on peut reprendre la discussion.

-Tch ! Alors Boss, faut y aller quand ? Demanda Bel en se tournant vers Xanxus.

-Dans une semaine.

Après cette discussion, Minatsuki partit dans sa chambre où un certain blond la rejoignit quelques minutes après. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il voulait, pour seule réponse, le prince la poussa sur son lit et l'embrassa.

-... Pourquoi tu me pousses toujours sur le lit ?

-~Ushishishi~ Parce qu'après je me demande toujours si je dois aller plus loin~

La jeune fille devint rouge et détourna le regard.

-Le prince ne sait pas s'il devrait s'arrêter cette fois ~Shishi~. Bel perdit ensuite son sourire. Les autres fois on a toujours été interrompu.

-Interrompu ?

-Bah oui, la première fois, t'étais blessée, après y a eu Squalo, ensuite à ton retour tu t'es tout de suite endormie après nos baisers.

-Et tu te souviens de TOUS !?

-~Ushishishi~ Évidemment ! Puisque je suis un prince !

Avec cette discussion, Minatsuki en avait profité pour se dégager, les deux membres étaient maintenant assis sur le lit. Bel en remarquant cela, allait dire quelque chose quand un cri de Squalo se fit entendre.

-VOII ! Gamin de merde ramène toi !

-~Ushishishi~ Il l'a enfin remarqué.

-Hein ? Remarqué quoi ?

-~Ushishi~ Viens et tu verras.

Bel partit avec un grand sourire (Pour changer) en direction de la chambre de Squalo suivit par Minatsuki. La jeune fille en voyant le commandant écarquilla les yeux, la seconde d'après elle se retrouvait par terre en se tenant les côtes.

-Hahahaha ! Bel, t'es trop fort ! Je pensais pas que tu serais capable de faire ça !

Le prince ria avec elle, leurs rires se fit remarquer par le squale qui se retourna en colère.

-~Ushishishi~ Le commandant Squalo n'est pas content ? Il est devenu Barbie. ~Shishi~.

Pourquoi appeler Squalo Barbie ? Eh bien ce cher prince, juste avant d'aller dans la chambre de Minatsuki, s'était rendu dans la chambre du commandant et avait coloré tous les vêtements de celui-ci avec du rose mélangé avec des paillettes, et pour finir le tout, il accrocha un pot de peinture de la même couleur sur la porte. Squalo n'ayant rien remarqué ouvrit la porte et se retrouvait maintenant avec des cheveux roses avec des paillettes.

-VOII ! Je vais te tuer, gamin de merde !

Le prince couru dans toute la demeure, poursuivit par une guimauve géante. Ils passèrent devant Levi et Xanxus, ce dernier remarquant le squale esquissa un sourire qui se fit remarquer par l'homme rose qui devint rouge. Le lendemain, Squalo avait réussit à enlever la peinture.

-Pff... C'est déjà partit... Dit un blond déçu.

-Il a quand même passé toute la nuit à se laver les cheveux. Annonça Minatsuki.

-Vos gueules, gamins de merde !

* * *

La veille de la cérémonie de succession était arrivée, et la Varia (excepté le Boss) se rendirent au Japon.

-Pas question que je porte ça ! Cria une fille qui se fit entendre dans tout l'hôtel.

-VOOOOII ! Je m'en fous tu la met gamine !

-~Ushishishi~ Le prince peut aider la princesse à la mettre~

Minatsuki regardait ce que le blond lui tendait. C'était une robe noire.

-Pourquoi je dois mettre une robe ?

-C'est la cérémonie de succession, tu dois être présentable. Répondit Mammon.

-Je sais, mais pourquoi elle est aussi courte !?

-... C'est Bel qui l'a choisi.

La jeune fille se retourna vers le prince en le fusillant du regard. Celui-ci rigola et lui dit que c'était la seule robe qu'ils avaient. Le lendemain, le jour de la cérémonie pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Minatsuki sortit de l'hôtel, accompagné de la Varia, en grognant sous les rires de Belphegor. La jeune fille regarda le bas de sa robe qui arrivait à la moitié de sa cuisse, son regard se tourna ensuite vers le prince, qui continuait de rire, et le fusillait du regard encore une fois.

-~Ushishishi~ Le prince trouve la princesse plus... Attirante... ~Shishi~

-F-Fichu prince débile pervers ! Déclara ladite princesse qui rougissait.

Le prince ria ( On a l'habitude maintenant ), il baissa ensuite la tête à la hauteur de celle de la jeune fille et l'embrassa sous les regards des autres Varia.

-Bel ! Se plaignit Minatsuki encore plus rouge.

-~Ushishishi~ Ne rougit pas comme ça !

-V-VOII ! V-vous êtes ensemble ?

-~Ushishishi~ Oui !

-Non !

-Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes, princesse ? Demanda Bel en entendant le "non" et en lui tirant la joue.

-Pardon C'est sortit tout seul... Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

-Tch ! De toute façon ils l'aurait su. Continua le prince en tirant d'avantage.

-O-Ouch ! Cha chommenche à fairche mach, Bech !

-~Ushishishi~ Je ne comprends rien princesse !

-VOII ! Calmez-vous on arrive !

La Varia arriva dans un jardin où se trouvait des familles de la mafia, le groupe d'assassin remarqua ensuite les Tsuna et ses gardiens.

-VOII ! Si ça fait pas longtemps ! Bandes de minus !

-Les voila ! La Varia , la crème de la crème des Vongola ! Cette menace qui émane d'eux ! Ça me pétrifie ! Dirent plusieurs invités en les remarquant.

Pendant que Squalo "discutait " avec Dino et les Vongola, Minatsuku regardait les gardiens.

-Princesse ?

-Yamamoto... Il ressemble vraiment au véritable. Et puis Gokudera... En y regardant de plus près il est plus beau qu'on ne le pense.

-Hein ? Tu trouve Bomboy beau !?

-Haha ! T'inquiètes je te trouve ( un peu ) plus beau que lui !

-Enlève-le ( un peu ) !

Minatsuki sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du prince qui rigola et partit embêter Mammon en allant à l'intérieur, Minatsuki les suivit. La cérémonie commençait, la membre de la Varia remarquait que les gardiens Vongola étaient sur leurs gardes et regardaient autour d'eux, elle regarda ensuite les Simon qui allait bientôt passer à l'attaque.

-Princesse ? Intervint Bel en remarquant le groupe que la fille regardait. Un problème avec eux ?

-Non, pas de soucis.

-Tu dis toujours ça racontes.

La fille ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand un bruit se fit entendre, tous les invités se bouchèrent les oreilles, quelques minutes plus tard le "crime" était au sol, brisé, cependant le neuvième expliqua que ce n'était qu'une réplique. Le coffre contenant l'original fut cependant ouvert et les Simon apparurent. Un combat avec Enma contre Tsuna et ses gardiens commença. Les anneaux Vongola se brisèrent rapidement, il ne restait plus que Tsuna. Dino et Squalo s'énervèrent.

-Tsuna !

-VOII ! Ça suffit !

-Restez en dehors de ça ! Répliqua Adelheid.

-Attention ! Intervint Minatsuki.

Des piques de glace apparurent autour du groupe les empêchant de faire le moindre geste. Pendant que le combat de Tsuna avait lieu, Minatsuki réfléchissait, elle ne pouvait pas bouger le bras pour prendre ses pistolets « Bon tant pis pour mes bras » pensa la jeune fille en attrapant ses armes, ses bras se firent transpercés par les piques.

-Princesse !?

-Je nous libère. Dit-elle en détruisant la glace.

La Varia fut libérée, cependant le combat de Tsuna était finit, son anneau était brisé et ses gardiens étaient à terre. Le blond regardait les bras de sa princesse.

-Minatsuki, tes bras...

Minatsuki était surprise, il ne l'avait pas appelé " princesse ", de plus il ne souriait pas et elle pouvait deviner qu'il fronçait les sourcils. La jeune fille regarda ses bras.

-Haha ! C'est rien ! Bon je vais soigner les gardiens de Sawada !

-Occupes-toi de toi plutôt que des gardiens Minatsuki !

-P-pardon, je-je t'ai mis en colère ?

-Évidemment que je suis en colère quand celle que j'aime se fait blesser devant mes yeux !

-P-pardon...

Minatsuki soigna ses bras, elle remarqua la couronne du prince par terre, la ramassa et la mit sur la tête du prince qui la regardait (sûrement) surpris. Le blond mit sa main sur la tête de la fille, et commença à la lui caresser, enfin "caresser"

-B-Bel ! Pas aussi fort ! Tu me décoiffe !

-~Ushishishi~ Punition pour m'avoir mis en colère, mais elle ne s'arrête pas là, j'en trouverai une meilleure plus tard. Le prince mis ensuite sa main derrière sa tête et l'attira vers lui pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ne fais plus ça. Je n'autorise pas que quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre te blesse, je suis le seul à pouvoir te faire du mal.

Lorsque Bel la lâcha, Tablot arriva et leur proposa de mettre à jour leurs anneaux, cette proposition fut accepté, les gardiens se dirigèrent ensuite dans une salle de la demeure pour se reposer.

-Commandant Squalo, je reviens dans quelques minutes, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

-Ouais.

Minatsuki se dirigeait vers les salles où se trouvait les gardiens. Elle réfléchissait, dans une Hibari et dans l'autre les autres gardiens avec Sawada. Son choix fait elle ouvrit d'un coup la porte.

-Hibari Kyoya !

-Que veux-tu herbivore ?

-Les Shimon...

Hibari écarquilla les yeux et leva son arme. Minatsuki vit cela, elle sourit et continua sa phrase.

-... Tu veux les battre, non ? Je suis là pour te soigner.

-Pas besoin.

-Ooh très bien, si tu te fais encore battre tant pis.

-... Fais vite alors.

La Varia sourit et sortit son pistolet, les blessures disparurent rapidement sous les yeux surpris de Hibari.

-Bon je te laisse !

Minatsuki se dirigeait maintenant vers la salle où se trouvait le reste des gardiens. Elle ouvrit la porte avec un coup de pied.

-Ah ! Les gardiens de Sawada sont blessés !

-T'es venue te foutre de nous ? Dégage ! Répliqua Gokudera.

-Très bien, j'étais venue vous soigner mais si vous ne voulez pas mon aide tant pis, il n'y aura que Hibari qui sera prêt pour combattre sans handicap. Bon je vous laisse. Bye-Bye.

-Attends ! Commença Tsuna. Tu as soigné Hibari ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas de ma capacité Sawada ?

-S-si, alors tu peux nous soigner ?

-Ok !

Minatsuki soigna les blessures des gardiens, elle se tourna vers Gokudera.

-Je suppose que tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide.

L'argenté la fusillait du regard, mais lui demanda de le soigner. Ce qu'elle fit avec un grand sourire.

-Bon je vous laisse, bye-bye.

La jeune fille retourna vers la Varia, elle ne vit pas Squalo, les autres membres lui expliquèrent qu'il était en réunion puisqu'il remplaçait Xanxus. Le squale revint quelques minutes plus tard, visiblement énervé et annonça qu'ils partaient.

* * *

De retour en Italie, Squalo partit faire son rapport. La nuit venue, Minatsuki se trouvait dans sa chambre, Bel arriva et la poussa sur le lit ( encore une fois ).

-Bel ? Besoin de quelque chose ?

-~Ushishishi~ Le prince a trouvé ta punition !

-J-j'avais oublié...

-Je pense que personne ne nous interrompra pendant la nuit ~Shishi~

-Hein ?

-Le prince veut sa princesse toute entière cette nuit. Annonça Bel avec un sourire pervers.

-Je... J'ai un truc à faire ! Déclara Minatsuki en se relevant.

Alors qu'elle se levait et se dirigeait vers la sortie le prince la tira à nouveau sur le lit et l'embrassa.

-~Ushishishi~ Que peux-tu faire en pleine nuit ? Je te l'ai dis le prince veut sa princesse.

-Euh... Je...

-J'irai doucement.

Depuis leurs chambres, les membres de la Varia entendirent des cris plus qu'explicite. Le lendemain, Minatsuki se réveilla avec le bras de Bel sur elle.

-Réveillée, princesse ? ~Shishi~

-Urgh... Bel... Doucement tu parles. Se plaignit Minatsuki en se rhabillant.

Le prince se rhabilla aussi et regarda sa princesse marcher avec un peu de difficulté, il rigola et s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser.

-Ah ! Commença Minatsuki. J'avais oublié !

-Hein ?

La jeune fille le regarda avec un grand sourire.

-Je t'aime ! J'avais oublié de te répondre lors de la cérémonie.

Bel surprit se rappela de ce qu'il avait dit et rougit, il sortit rapidement de la chambre et alla rejoindre les autres membres.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, une réunion fut organisé pour le recrutement de Fran. Lorsque les membres entendirent cela, trois d'entre eux recrachèrent ce qu'ils mangeaient.

-Ce crapaud merdeux qui m'appelait " prince raté " ou " soi-disant prince " dans dix ans ?

-Ouais.

-Ou " prince déchu ". Intervint Minatsuki.

-Tu le disais aussi princesse...

-Ce gamin qui me traitait de " Paon pervers " dans dix ans ?

-Ouais.

-Ce crapaud qui disait de Levi " qu'il crève cet obsédé répugnant et grotesque avec sa moustache en poil de nez " ?

Mammon ne comprenant rien, Squalo expliqua qui était Fran et affirma qu'il était prêt à rejoindre la Varia. Une bagarre se déroula ensuite pendant le repas, Mammon se leva après que sa lettre fut salit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Bel alla le chercher pour lui annoncer qu'ils partaient en France vers le Jura.

La Varia se trouvait maintenant en France, les membres arrivèrent devant la maison de Fran où se trouvait sa grand-mère. Cette dernière remarquant Mammon dit :

-Oh quel mignon petit bébé ! Si tu cherches Fran, Il est allé jouer en amont de la rivière... Celle qui est au nord d'ici.

-Euh... Quelqu'un a compris ? Demanda un blond.

-Fran est en allé jouer en amont de la rivière qui se trouve vers le nord. Traduit Minatsuki.

-Tu comprends le Français, princesse ?

-Euh... Bah oui puisque je viens de France.

La Varia fut surpris par sa réponse, mais alla chercher Fran, ils grimpèrent pour finalement voir Rokudo Mukuro. Bel désigna ensuite un enfant en demandant si c'était Fran. Ils remarquèrent ensuite que celui-ci portait un chapeau représentant une pomme. Lorsqu'il se tourna les deux groupe virent son visage.

-~Ushishi~ C'est bien Fran en gosse.

-Galère ! Commença la pomme. Je vois des esprits.

Minatsuki étouffa un rire pendant que Fran récitait une... Incantation ? Le prince voyant cela s'enerva.

-Il fait quoi se Neuneu !?

-Une incantation !?

-Il ne nous a peut-être pas reconnus ?

-Kufufu ! C'est parce que vous êtes trop passe-partout.

Mukuro fut traité d'esprit des ananas et la Varia des de bactéries à caries. Mukuro, énervé fut retenu par Chikusa, tandis que que Bel envoya ses couteaux dans le chapeau de Fran. Les groupes remarquèrent l'illusion, La pomme fut ensuite stoppé par Squalo et Mukuro. Ils apprirent par la suite que Fran avait perdu la mémoire. Minatsuki entendant cela ne put se retenir d'avantage et s'écroula en riant.

-Pff... Hahaha ! Je me lasse jamais de voir ça !

-Princesse... T'étais au courant ?

-Évidemment ! Hahaha !

-VOII ! T'aurais pu le dire !

Minatsuki rigola encore plus quand les deux groupes essayaient de le refiler à l'autre. Cela finit en amidakuji, mais Fran intervint et décida de son destin lui même.

* * *

**_La prochaine fois :_**

**_La bataille des suppléants arcobaleno commence ! Je sais, l'arc Shimon est seulement en un chapitre, pardon ne me tuez pas ! Pardon ! Dans tout les cas, la Varia doit maintenant se rendre au Japon pour la bataille !_**

**_Cible 12 : La Bataille des suppléants : START !_**


	13. Cible 12 : La bataille : START !

_**Disclamer : Les **__**personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'OC !**_

_**JuriiGothic = Haha ! Bonne chance pour la traduction en anglais ! Moi je n'en serai sûrement pas capable ! J'ai hâte de la lire !**_

_**Yamito-Akumatenshi = Oui je pense créer une suite ! Eh oui semblerait Minatsuki, se soit faite du bien, enfin sauf vers la fin où elle avait du mal à marcher après... Mais tu sais faut vite que tu aille te faire soigner ! Belphegor te contamine de plus en plus !**_

_**Note de l'auteur : Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes...**_

* * *

_**Cible 12 : La Bataille des suppléants : START !**_

Après que Fran avait choisi le groupe où il voulait allé, la Varia retourna en Italie. Le groupe d'assassin était maintenant à table.

-Mammon, t'es partis où pendant qu'on recrutait Fran ? Commença Belphegor.

-L'information est payante.

-Wow ! Kessta le gnome ? Tu veux te battre ?

-Calmes-toi, bactérie à caries, laisses-nous manger tranquillement. Intervint Minatsuki en continuant son repas.

-T'as aussi été traitée de "Bactérie à caries ". Répliqua le blond avec une veine sur la joue et un sourire.

-Ooh ! Alors pardon je reprends : Calmes-toi, bactérie à caries à l'air stupide qui a oublié de se couper la frange.

-T'es morte, princesse.

Bel sortit trois couteaux qu'il lança sur Minatsuki, cette dernière les évita et allait riposter quand :

-VOII ! Calmez-vous les gamins !

-Pas besoin de crier, gars à la chevelure qui vient d'un autre monde ! Répliqua la jeune fille à coté de lui en se bouchant les oreilles.

Le prince ria à sa remarque, visiblement, il s'était calmé en entendant la jeune fille. Xanxus, lui esquissa un sourire en l'entendant. Squalo remarqua ce sourire et rougit, il donna néanmoins des coups à Minatsuki et Belphegor qui les évitèrent. Ce ne fut cependant pas le cas de Lussuria et Levi.

-Pourquoi tu nous as frappés ?

-VOII ! Vous étiez sur le chemin !

-Mais Mi-chan est assise juste à coté de toi !

-Laisses-le Lussuria, le commandant Squalo se fait vieux ! Déclara Minatsuki.

-~Ushishishi~ Qu'est-ce-que t'as aujourd'hui, princesse ? T'as tes règles ? Blagua Belphegor.

-Qui sait ? Répondit ladite princesse.

Un grand silence s'installa, les membres de la Varia s'étaient figés en entendant sa réponse, Bel avait lâché sa fourchette, Squalo était à nouveau assis mais ne touchait pas son assiette, comme tous les autres, même Xanxus avait arrêté de manger pendant quelques secondes, mais avait vite repris. Le repas se passa sous un lourd silence « Au moins ils se sont calmés, mais c'est quoi cette réaction ? J'ai pas répondu oui ! » pensa Minatsuki en se retenant de rire.

Minatsuki se rendait dans sa chambre, quand elle croisa Mammon.

-Ça s'est bien passé à la fontaine, avec les autres arcobaleno ?

-... L'information est payante.

- Haha ! Bah, de toute façon, je demande mais je suis déjà au courant. Pour les lettres superposables... Et la tétine transparente.

-Tu sais quelque chose sur la tétine !?

-... Qui sait ? Finit Minatsuki en partant avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque Minatsuki rejoignit les membres, elle ne vit pas Mammon. Elle demanda où il se trouvait, Lussuria répondit que Bel était parti le réveiller. Le prince arriva quelques minutes plus tard en annonçant que l'arcobaleno ne se réveillait pas et qu'il murmurait des choses incompréhensibles et comme il en avait marre le prince était parti. Minatsuki se dirigea alors dans la chambre de Mammon, celui-ci dormait toujours. Après quelques minutes, l'arcobaleno se réveilla.

-Minatsuki ?

-Bien dormit ? Enfin je demande, mais je connais déjà la réponse, le Boss doit être dans son bureau en ce moment.

-Tu es même au courant de ça ?

Minatsuki lui sourit et sortit de la chambre de l'arcobaleno. Elle alla ensuite dans la sienne et s'allongea sur son lit.

-Aah ! Après cette bataille, je ne connais pas la suite. L'histoire sera fini pour moi ? Je vais retourner en France, dans mon monde ? Aah... Galère ! Je crois que je suis morte là-bas...

-Princesse ? T'as dis quoi là ? C'est quoi cette histoire de retourner dans ton monde ?

-Bel !? T'es là depuis quand ? Demanda Minatsuki en se relevant d'un coup, « Il a tout entendu ? »

-Je viens d'arriver, quand tu as commencé à parler de retourner dans ton monde. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Rien, pas de soucis !

-Tu veux dire que retourner je-ne-sais-où c'est pas un problème !? Et être morte là-bas c'est pas un problème !? Tu...

-J'ai pas envi d'en parler !

-Et pourquoi ? Tu ne veux même pas me le dire ?

-Tu veux savoir ? Là-bas, j'étais seule ! Chaque jour était ennuyeux pour moi, et surtout, j'ai peur de mourir ! Je...

Bel l'entoura de ses bras en murmurant un "idiote". Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le blond s'éloigne d'elle.

-~Ushishishi~ Idiote.

-Pourquoi tu le répète ?

-Parce que t'es une idiote ~Shishi~.T'as peur de mourir ? Pourtant tu n'avais pas peur pendant nos combats, pour les anneaux, dans le future et pendant nos missions.

-...

-Princesse, on est dans la mafia, et plus précisément la Varia, un groupe d'assassin. Chaque jour on risque notre vie, chaque jour on se blesse. Et toi tu as peur parce que tu crève dans un monde où tu n'es plus ? T'es une idiote.~Shishi~

-... Ton rire.

-Hein ? Quoi mon rire ?

-Tu aurais été classe si tu n'avais pas fais ton rire bizarre.

-~Ushishishi~ Je suis toujours classe, puisque je suis un prince.

Minatsuki lui sourit, tout à coup, un "VOII" se fit entendre, le commandant Squalo cria dans toute la demeure que le Boss faisait une réunion. Les deux adolescents se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le lieu de la réunion. Le prince en se levant put entendre un " merci " et vit sa princesse partir à toute vitesse. Il rigola en la suivant.

* * *

Arrivés, Xanxus annonça qu'ils partaient au Japon pour représenter Mammon, ce dernier raconta le rêve qu'il avait fait avec les autres arcobaleno. Après la réunion, la Varia partit en direction du Japon, lorsque le groupe d'assassin se dirigeait vers leur hôtel Minatsuki remarqua Dino qui était au sol, elle étouffa un rire « Trop fort cet air sérieux alors qu'il est étalé sur le sol ! ».

-Princesse ? Pourquoi tu ris ?

-... C'est marrant, on a réservé le même hôtel que Dino !

-Il fait quoi au Japon le cheval fou ?

-Bah comme nous !

-Tu veux dire que... Intervint Mammon.

-Oui ! Il est là pour la bataille, et plus précisément il représente Reborn.

-Je pensais que ce serait Sawada et ses gardiens.

-Aussi.

La Varia arriva à l'hôtel, le lendemain, le groupe prenait leur repas.

-Mammon, commença Belphegor, on doit faire quoi pendant la bataille ?

-Je sais pas, l'homme au chapeau de fer nous a seulement dit qu'il nous expliquerai plus tard. L'arcobaleno se tourna ensuite vers Minatsuki. Tu es au courant de quelque chose ?

-Qui sait ? Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Tu veux pas nous le dire princesse ?

-... Bah je vous raconte pas tout en détail alors, de toute façon l'autres dingue va venir ce soir pour mieux l'expliquer. Alors... Ce sera une bataille royale, la cible : la montre du Boss des équipes adverses.

-La montre ?

-L'autre dingue viendra l'expliquer ce soir.

-L'autre dingue ?

Minatsuki sourit et finit son repas. Le soir venu la Varia s'occupait, Levi buvait plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool, pendant que Bel lui écrivait des mots tels que "pervers", "andouille" sur le corps, Mammon arriva et proposa au prince d'aller "chercher" Tsuna. Le blond acquiesça et sortit de la salle. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils revinrent avec Tsuna.

-J'ai ramassé un déchet rigolo ! Annonça Bel en ouvrant la porte d'un coup.

-M... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !? Paniqua Tsuna.

-Où est le Boss ? Demanda l'arcobaleno.

À la seconde où Squalo leur répondit, ils partirent en direction de salle, Bel envoya Tsuna qui remarqua immédiatement Xanxus, le Boss des Vongola commençait à paniquer quand, celui des Varia tira vers le haut faisant tomber un homme. Les membres de la Varia sortirent leurs armes. L'homme leur annonça qu'il était là pour leur expliquer les règles de la bataille.

-Tu dis que tu es un envoyé de l'homme au chapeau de fer ? Demandèrent les arcobaleno.

-Tout à fait, héhéhé ! Je m'appelle Wonomichi, hihi !

-VOOOII ! Comment tu nous parles, toi !? Te fous pas de nous ! S'énerva Squalo.

-Argh... Voilà le dingue... Murmura Minatsuki.

-Pardonnez-moi, je suis de nature rieuse, héhé ! Euh de quoi parlait-on déjà ? Un instant je vous pris. Annonça Wonomichi en retirant sont gant.

Après quelques minutes, il se retourna toujours en riant et fouilla sa valise.

-Ça va bien dans sa tête ?

-Demanda un prince qui ne cesse de faire un rire bizarre d'habitude...

-T'as dis quelque chose princesse ? Demanda Belphegor en lui tirant la joue.

-Cha fait mach Bech !

-~Ushishishi~ Je ne comprends rien, princesse.

Le blond lâcha ladite princesse lorsque Wonomichi montra deux boites, il ouvrit celle de Reborn pour expliquer les règles de la bataille. Il expliqua que celle-ci était une bataille royale et annonça que les groupes pouvait former des alliances. Après son explication, l'envoyé du chapeau de fer partit.

-Minatsuki, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas parlé des alliances ? Mammon se tourna ensuite vers Xanxus. Boss... À ton avis ? Comme on est tous des Vongola, on pourrait juste au début s'all..

-Ta gueule ! On s'alliera avec personne ! Je vais les anéantir !

-Négociations rompues ! Tu comprends pourquoi je n'en ai pas parlé ? Demanda Minatsuki en désignant le Boss.

La Varia décida ensuite de prendre leur repas au restaurant de l'hôtel, là-bas, ils rencontrèrent à nouveau Tsuna.

Le lendemain, Lussuria apporta les nouveaux anneaux Varia, Mammon se tourna ensuite vers Minatsuki pour lui poser une question.

-Minatsuki, tu sais quand la première bataille aura lieu ?

La jeune fille put sentir et voir les regards des membres de la Varia sur elle, même ceux du Boss, elle soupira mais répondit.

-... Fin de la journée, dès que Sawada a fini les cours.

-À la fin de la journée ? Pff c'est nul. Se plaignit Belphegor, couché la tête sur les genoux de Minatsuki.

-Bel, que fais tu sur moi ?

-~Ushishishi~ Le prince peut bien faire ça, puisque la princesse joue en ce moment avec mes cheveux !

-... Mouais, pas faux.

* * *

La fin de la journée arriva, la Varia se était à l'extérieur, prêt à combattre et pour seul ordre : anéantir l'ennemi. Les montre sonna et annonça le début de la bataille dans une minute. Alors que le groupe d'assassin se dirigeait vers collège, Squalo les arrêta et leur annonça la présence d'une flamme vers les friches industrielles. Ils changèrent de destination et arrivèrent devant Enma Kozato, le représentant de Skull. Le départ de la bataille annoncé, Bel envoya plusieurs couteaux sur la cible qui les arrêta et leva les yeux.

-Je me rappelle ! Ces gens... C'est la Varia !

-On va se débarrasser vite fait de ce minus en culottes courtes. Déclara Squalo.

-Pas question de perdre ! Gravità della terra !

L'attaque arriva, cependant la Varia fut remplacé par leurs animaux. Le groupe d'assassin était maintenant dans les airs et attaqua Enma. Celui-ci eut rapidement les bras attachés et n'arrivait plus à contrôler son pouvoir. Levi le frappa en racontant qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné l'interruption de la cérémonie de succession.

-Pff... C'est nul de frapper quand l'adversaire ne peut plus bouger, Levi ! Commenta Minatsuki.

Lussuria expliqua ensuite qu'ils n'obéissaient qu'aux ordres du Boss et précisa ce qu'était ces ordres.

-Enma Kozatooo ! On va te massacrer !

-Pff je déteste vraiment le cinq contre un... Minatsuki murmura ensuite pour que personnes ne l'entende. Skull va bientôt se transformer...

* * *

_**Pour le prochain chapitre, désolée aucune idée pour le titre et le petit résumé...**_


	14. Cible 13 : Dispute !

**_Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'OC !_**

**_JuriiGothic = Haha ! J'ai lu ta fic ( désolée je n'ai pas mis de rewiew... ) mais je le trouve plutôt cool ! Et c'est vrai que traduire en anglais serai chiant... Sinon je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ai fais rire !_**

**_Yamito-Akumatenshi = Merci ( Un merci en retard quand même...). Pour savoir si Minatsuki dira la vérité, faut lire la suite ! Je ne veux surtout pas te spoile ( Argh... On dirait les pubs pour portable... Si tu veux savoir si Minatsuki va révéler la vérité au membres de la Varia, envoi "VERITE" au **** ). Je deviens folle, ~Ushishishi~... Ah merde ! Un medecin ! Vite ! En fait non, le mieux pour moi, c'est l'asile..._**

**_Noxerea = Hey ! Comme je te l'avais dis, le prologue a été récrit ! Maintenant, je vais essayer de décrire un peu plus les scènes ( enfin... Si j'y arrive). Dans ce chapitre, j'espère te satisfaire ! C'est vrai aussi que le couple s'est formé très rapidement... A vrai dire, j'avais plus d'idée... Mhm... Je peux essayer ( j'ai bien dis essayer ) d'approfondir l'histoire avec Gokudera, mais plus tard ! Et puis je ne compte pas encore en finir avec cette fiction ! Bref, je te remercie d'avoir bien voulu lire ma fiction ! Et surtout, merci de me donner autant de conseils !_**

**_Ayui = Hey ! Alors je suis contente que Minatsuki te fasse rire ! A la fin de l'arc, j'ai prévu de faire une suite en créant moi-même l'histoire !_**

**_Penguin-chan =_****_ Bonne question ! A vrai dire, je ne voulais pas que Minatsuki racontes tout ce qu'elle sait pour ne pas trop changer l'histoire..._**

* * *

**_Cible 13 : Dispute pendant la Bataille !_**

-Skull va lever sa malédiction... Murmura Minatsuki pour que personne ne l'entende.

-VOII ! C'est bientôt la fin, essayons nos nouvelles attaques provenant de nos nouveaux anneaux !

-No thanks.

-VOOII ! Pourquoi !?

-Comme je le disais, je déteste le cinq contre un...

-Pff... T'es nulle princesse. Bon tant pis, ce sera sans toi !

Les membres de la Varia lancèrent leurs attaques, elles furent cependant arrêtées par un homme.

-Ah ! Il est arrivé ! Annonça Minatsuki.

-Quelqu'un s'est interposé !? Il peut arrêter nos attaques avec son corps !? Demanda Levi.

-Il va voir ! Déclara Squalo en transperçant le corps.

-WAAAH ! Ça fait mal ! Je veux plus jamais faire çaaa !

-Il est pas mort !?

La fin de la bataille fut annoncée, les membres reconnurent Skull lorsqu'il repris sa taille d'arcobaleno. Wonomichi arriva quelques secondes plus tard pour expliquer ce phenomène. Après cela, la Varia repartit à l'hôtel. Rentrés, les membres étaient dans le hall, assis, quand ils entendirent leurs montres " parler ". Checker Face leurs envoya les résultats de la première bataille, le groupe écarquilla les yeux en voyant la performance de l'équipe de Verde.

-Cinq victoires en seulement dix minutes !? Cria Lussuria.

-Incroyable ~ Shishi~

-Tu sais quelque chose sur eux, Minatsuki ? Demanda Mammon en se tournant vers cette dernière.

-Bah, je peux bien vous le dire. Verde, a construit une machine capable de transformer les illusions en réalité.

-Hein ? Mais Mukuro est assez puissant pour vaincre cinq adversaires ? Demanda Levi.

-Aucune idée, sur sa véritable puissance, cependant, l'équipe de Verde possède un autre illusionniste de talent.

-Princesse, tu veux dire...

-Oui, je parle bien de Fran.

Le soir suivant, le groupe étaient dans le salon, ils demandèrent à Mammon ce qu'avait fait leur Boss.

-En résumé... Pendant les dix minutes d'hier, les seuls mots prononcés par le Boss, étaient " la ferme " et " ça craint " ? Demanda Lussuria.

-Oui, lorsque sa montre a sonné, le Boss lui a hurlé " la ferme ! ", ensuite quand il est allé se coucher, il a sorti un " ça craint " et a dormi jusqu'à la fin de la bataille.

-Pfff... C'est bien notre Boss ! Déclarèrent les autres en rigolant.

Minatsuki sentit ensuite leurs regards sur elle, elle soupira.

-Dans quelques minutes.

-VOOOII ! Alors on sort les gamins !

-Pas besoin, il va venir à nous.

-Qui ?

Minatsuki allait répondre, quand leurs montres sonna. Les membres se levèrent et allaient se préparer à combattre, quand Hibari entra dans la salle. Le représentant de Fon demanda ensuite où se trouvait leur Boss. Ce dernier n'étant pas là, Hibari commença un combat avec les autres. Lussuria et Levi se retrouvèrent rapidement à terre. L'hôtel était pratiquement détruit, un ( énorme ) trou dans le mur et plusieurs meubles, comme des canapés, avaient été détruit ou étaient renversés. Le combat continuait, Bel lança ses couteaux sur Hibari, celui-ci les renvoya dans sa direction d'un coup.

- Toh ! Commença Belphegor en les évitant. Absolument unique.

-Tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas Belphegor ?

-Bien sûr que je vais bien, ne me met pas dans le même panier que cet abruti de Levi ou cette Drag Queen de Lus. Car moi je suis un prince. Mais... Enfin... Ma montre est cassée. Finit-il en montrant son poignet.

-VOOOOI ! Alors t'es fini, putain ! Foutu prince ! Pourquoi tu t'assois là en faisant comme si de rien n'était !?

-Ben je combattais contre ce monstre, tu sais... C'est pas comme si je pouvais faire quoique ce soit.

-Pff... Hahaha ! Vous êtes trop marr... *CRACK*. Crack ? Minatsuki regarda son poignet. Ah merde.

-VOOOII ! Pas de " Ah merde " gamine de merde ! Ne baisses pas ta garde !

-Ouais, bah c'est trop tard pour me le dire, ma montre est déjà cassée et puis c'est aussi de votre faute ! Vous m'avez fait trop rire, je pouvais plus me retenir !

-~Ushishishi~ T'as perdu, princesse.

-Toi aussi.

-Peut-être, mais le prince a perdu en se battant, toi c'est en riant. ~Shishi~

-Peuh ! Oui bah je ne me suis pas faite attaquer par mes propres armes, moi !

-Sale gamine !

-Sale prince déchu !

-Je vais...

-VOOOIII ! Vous arrêtez vos gamineries, oui !?

-Ta gueule, commandant de merde ! Crièrent les deux adolescents.

-Ce sale prince déchu commence sérieusement à m'énerver.

-Et cette gamine de merde commence à me faire chier.

-Dites, vous pouvez pas vous disputer après la bataille ? On a bientôt plus de temps. Intervint Hibari.

Les deux adolescents arrêtèrent de parler.

- Ils se sont enfin calmés ! Mais j'aurai jamais cru qu'on pourrait perdre quatre de nos membres principaux en un instant. Mais... Ça fait bouillir mon sang ! C'est un adversaire extrêmement rare contre qui se battre !

Il ne restait plus que Squalo, alors qu'il allait se battre, Fon avait levé sa malédiction et se préparait à combattre. C'est alors que Xanxus intervint, une casserole et une bouteille aux mains, accompagné de Mammon. Il lança de la nourriture sur le commandant, un combat commença, Fon fut le seul à être blessé, par la suite, il lança son attaque " la danse explosive du dragon de feu ". Il parvint à détruire la montre de Squalo l'arcobaleno rouge allait ensuite attaquer Xanxus, quand Mammon leva lui aussi sa malédiction. Ce dernier lança sa technique secrète "Viper mirage R ". Alors qu'il expliquait sa technique, Bel intervint. Son explication finit, l'arcobaleno utilisa une illusion pour combattre l'arcobaleno rouge. Mammon perdit son combat contre Fon, mais les trois minutes de ce dernier étaient utilisées, il reprit donc sa taille de bébé. Profitant de cela, Mammon immobilisa Hibari pour détruire sa montre, cependant Dino intervint. Par la suite, Dino provoqua Xanxus. Le Boss de la Varia s'énerva en l'entendant, les personnes présentes dans la salle purent observer les cicatrices se rependre sur le visage du Boss de la Varia. Il ouvrit sa boîte arme et il utilisa sa cambio forma. Xanxus commença à lancer ses attaques, après avoir vu l' attaque qui avait détruit la moitié de l'hôtel, Squalo paniqua.

-S'il fait une attaque d'un aussi haut calibre que la précédente il n'y aura nulle part où fuir !

- Je me casse d'ici. Annonça Bel en portant les deux membres inconscients.

-Argh ! Ce gars veut nous tuer avec Dino et Hibari !? Demanda Minatsuki en paniquant.

Une énorme explosion eut lieu, détruisant toute la partie supérieure de l'hôtel, les participants se retrouvaient maintenant à l'extérieur avec des débris autour d'eux. Les membres de la Varia virent que Xanxus avait réussi à protéger sa montre. C'est alors que la fin du match fut annoncée mais Hibari, ne voulant pas s'arrêter maintenant, détruisit sa montre sous les regards surpris des autres personnes présentes. C'est en voyant cela, et en entendant Hibari dire qu'il se battrait quand il le voudrait, que Xanxus entreprit lui aussi de détruire sa montre. Il fut cependant stoppé par les membres de la Varia qui lui sautèrent dessus.

Le deuxième match terminé, Checker face envoya aux équipes les résultats, il montra ensuite la photo des Vindices en leur annonçant que c'était l'équipe qui avait battu celle de Skull.

-Regardez ! Le troisième en partant de la gauche ! Il a une tétine transparente

-Tu le connais ? Demanda Mammon en se tournant vers Minatsuki.

-... Oui. Il...

La jeune fille fut interrompu par Checker face qui présenta l'arcobaleno. Lorsqu'il se retira, Mammon partit en réunion avec les autres arcobaleno. Squalo fit appel à des illusionnistes pour cacher les dégats causés sur l'hôtel. Les membres attendaient maintenant le retour de Mammon, dans le salon qui devait être détruit. Dans la salle, un lourd silence régnait.

-Euh... Dites il s'est passé quoi, pendant que j'étais inconscient, entre Mi-chan et Bel-chan ? Demanda Lussuria en remarquant la distance entre les deux et le fait qu'ils ne disaient aucun mot.

-Rien, ils se sont embrouillés. Répondit Squalo.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi !?

-Des gamineries.

-Moooh ! Alors ils font leurs crises d'adolescence ?

-Hein !? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes, sale travelo !? Intervinrent les deux concernés.

-Travelo !?

-Pourquoi tu dis la même chose que moi, toi !? Continuèrent-ils en se regardant. Mais t'arrête, oui !?

-Sale prince déchu !

-Gamine de merde !

-Coupes ta frange ! Prince débile, tu ressembles à un idiot !

-Toi tu devrais grandir !

-Tu me dépasses que de deux centimètres !

-Je ne parlais pas de cette "taille" là. ~Ushishishi~. Déclara le blond en baissant légèrement la tête.

Les autres membres de la Varia devinrent rouge en entendant le prince. La concernée cacha sa poitrine, mais continua.

-Et tu crois que toi tu dois pas grandir peut-être !?

-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? Demanda t-il en la regardant ( sûrement ) blasé. Je suis, comme tu l'as dis, plus grand que toi.

-Ooh non, je ne parlais pas de là. Répliqua la jeune fille, souriante, en baissant elle aussi la tête mais plus bas. Parce que c'est limite, là.

Les autres personnes présentes écarquillèrent les yeux, choqués par l'annonce de la fille. Même Xanxus était surpris, Squalo se tourna ensuite vers Lussuria.

-VOOOOII ! Lussuria ! C'est plus une crise d'ado ça ! Elle s'est même attaquée à une des " fierté " de l'homme !

-Mi-chan... Tu vas un peu trop loin, là... Annonça Lussuria avec un sourire forcé.

Xanxus, lui esquissait maintenant un sourire, amusé par la situation. Cette gamine l'amusait vraiment !

-VOOOII ! Te fous pas de moi gamine ! T'as vu ( entendu ) de quoi t'as parlé !?

-Et vous avez pas entendu de quoi lui a parlé !?

-Peut-être, mais c'est plus choquant, ce sujet là.

Bel, lui était toujours choqué, cette gamine osait parler de son ... Sexe, comme ça, et devant toute la Varia !? Cette paysanne avait osé parler du prince comme ça !? Le blond sortit ses couteaux et les lança sur Minatsuki qui les évita. Les deux adolescents recommencèrent leur dispute, quand Minatsuki s'arrêta, elle venait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

-Commandant Squalo ! Faut se préparer à combattre !

-Hein ? Mais vous vous battez déjà, là.

-Mais je parle pas de ce combat là ! Annonça la jeune fille, en évitant les couteaux que le blond lui lançait. Un Vindice va arriver !

-Hein !? Crièrent les membres au même moment.

La Varia fut surpris par la dernière phrase, Bel avait même arrêté de lancer ses couteaux, ils sentirent ensuite la présence d'une flamme.

-C-cette sensation, c'est... La huitième flamme ! Déclara Lussuria.

Comme l'avait déclaré Minatsuki, un Vindice apparut d'une flamme noire, les membres se préparèrent à combattre.

-Tu devrais rester en arrière, les gamines sont trop faibles pour combattre un Vindice. Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un d'autre te tue avant moi.~Shishi~

-Hein !? Mais je croyais que le prince déchu avait été viré de son " royaume " parce qu'il était trop faible ! Donc c'est toi qui devrait rester en arrière !

-La gamine s'inquiète pour le prince ?

-Remarque, non. Tu peux bien crever contre ce Vindice, rien à faire.

-Je vais te tuer avant de m'occuper de lui... Gamine.

-VOOOIII ! Vous arrêtez vos gamineries maintenant, foutus gamins !? Intervint le commandant.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent puis détournèrent rapidement la tête.

-VOOOII ! Bande de gamins je vous ai dis d'arrêter !

* * *

_**La prochaine fois :**_

_**Un Vindice attaque la Varia alors que deux des membres sont en pleine dispute ! Lorsque Mammon va revenir, l'attaquant se retirera. Par la suite, l'arcobaleno va demander à Minatsuki ce qu'elle sait sur la bataille. Lui dira t-elle toute la vérité ? Où cachera t-elle certaine chose pour ne pas changer l'histoire ?**_

_**Cible 14 : La fin de la bataille a lieu ! Réconciliation ( ? )**_

_**Note de l'auteur : Et ouuuiiii ! Je suis de retour ! Et avec un chapitre complètement tordu ! Je voulais absolument mettre dans ma fic un moment où Bel et Minatsuki se disputent ! J'ai aussi essayé de faire pour que cette dispute sois un peu drôle ( Pas sûr que ça a marché...). Et puis qui n'a jamais vu un couple qui ne se dispute pas ? Aussi, je trouvais que Bel était un peu trop gentil avec Minatsuki, alors qu'il est censé être un psychopathe ! ( Mhm... C'est bizarre, je critique ma propre fic... )**_

_**Bref ! J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé ce chapitre !**_

_**Sur ce... Bye !**_


	15. Cible 14 : La fin de la bataille !

**_Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'OC !_**

**_Yamito-Akumatenshi = Héhé ! Et oui, je suis de retour ! L'asile n'a rien pu faire pour moi... Bref, je suis contente que tu lise toujours ma fic ! Donc tu as toute ma gratitude ! ~Ushishishi~_**

**_Ayui = Hey ! Je vais essayer de créer un arc qui ne te décevras pas. Pour la dispute, c'est vrai que Minatsuki fait face à la solidarité masculine, et ce Bel, comment ose t-il parler de la poitrine d'une femme comme ça ? ( Bel : La ferme débile d'auteur ! Je suis un prince, je dis ce que je veux quand je veux. Et puis pourquoi tu défends la gamine !? Elle a quand même parlé de mon... / Minatsuki : C'est pas parce que t'es un prince que tu peux tout dire, fichu prince déchu ! / Bel : Tu veux te battre, gamine ? Je suis un prince ! J'ai tous les droits ! / Minatsuki : Eh bin, tu m'appelle bien princesse do... / Auteur : La ferme ! Si vous continuez, je ferais un chapitre où vous êtes vraiment, mais alors vraiment humiliés ! / Les deux : ... ) Bref, pardon pour cette réponse qui a été plus longue que prévu, tout ça à cause de deux idiots en pleine crise... Sur ce, bonne lecture !_**

_**JuriiGothic = Héhé ! Contente que le chapitre 13 t'ai plu ! A vrai dire j'avais peur de trop en faire concernant la dispute... Donc ça me fait énormément plaisir que ça t'ai fais rire !**_

* * *

_**Cible 14 : La fin de la bataille a lieu ! Réconciliation ( ? )**_

-VOOOII ! Bande de gamins je vous ai dis d'arrêter ! Hurla un commandant visiblement énervé.

-M-mais, la montre n'a pas sonné pour le commencement d'une bataille ! Commenta Levi.

-Oui, c'est contre les règles ! Continua Lussuria.

-Regardez ses poignets, il n'y a pas de montre. Répondit Minatsuki.

-VOOOII ! En gros, c'est pas une bataille officielle...

-Mais une attaque surprise. ~Ushishishi~

La Varia se mirent en position de combat, tous les membres, sauf Xanxus, sautèrent sur le Vindice pour l'attaquer. Minatsuki visa la tête de celui-ci avec ses pistolets, Lussuria essaya de le frapper avec ses poings, Levi l'attaqua avec ses armes, Squalo, lui, visa le bras et Bel tira plusieurs couteaux dans le dos, dont un qui partit en direction de Minatsuki. Le Vindice contra tous les coups.

-Mais t'es malade ! Cria la deuxième cible de Bel en évitant le couteau.

-Oups ! Ma main a glissé ~Shishi~

-Ah ! Alors le prince n'arrive plus à viser correctement ? Mon pauvre ! Tu rouilles !

-Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi, sinon la prochaine fois c'est pas qu'un couteaux que tu vas recevoir. ~Shishi~

-Je vous ai dis d'arrêter bordel ! Intervint Squalo en contrant le Vindice.

Les deux adolescents repartir à l'attaque, seulement, chacun devait maintenant éviter les attaques du Vindice et de l'autre. La Varia repartait à l'attaque, cette fois, Xanxus y participait aussi. Cependant, le Vindice était plus fort qu'eux, Lussuria et Levi se retrouvèrent à terre, Bel et Minatsuki avaient arrêté de se lancer des attaques et tenaient à peine debout. Tout à coup, le Vindice apparut derrière le blond, il allait l'attaquer, quand Minatsuki tira en visant le bras qu'il avait levé pour mettre à terre le prince.

-Franchement Bel, je pensais pas que tu prendrais ma phrase au sens propre.

-Hein ? Dit Belphegor en s'éloignant rapidement du Vindice.

-Bah oui ! Si tu crèves, y aura plus personne pour m'aider à embêter les autres ! Et puis t'es quand même mon prince !

Le blond ria à cette déclaration et allait repartir à l'attaque, quand le Vindice apparut, cette fois, devant Minatsuki et lui transperça le ventre. Celle-ci mis sa main sur la blessure en gémissant de douleur avec une grimace sur le visage.

-M-merde... C'est une... Blague ? Demanda-t-elle en s'écroulant.

-Minatsuki ! Ça va !?

-Tu vois bien que non, commandant idiot. Répondit Bel qui avait perdu son sourire.

Le prince reçut ensuite un coup, il tomba aussi à terre. Les seuls encore debout, étaient Xanxus et Squalo. L'hôtel était maintenant en feu, tout était détruit ou brûlait, le Vindice était devant les deux personnes encore debout.

-Pourquoi Mammon est absent à un tel moment !?

- Il est en réunion avec les autres arcobalenos... Minatsuki, tout va bien ?

-Oui... Bien sûr, je perd juste... Tout mon... Sang... Répondit la concernée en tenant sa blessure et en grimaçant de douleur.

-Ouais juste...

-Pourquoi tu utilises pas ton pistolet ? Demanda Lussuria.

-Plus assez d'énergie pour ça...

Ceux à terre demandèrent ensuite à leur Boss de fuir cependant Xanxus refusa. Alors qu'ils continuaient de se battre, Mammon revint.

- Tout le monde !

-Je me retire maintenant. Annonça le Vindice en remarquant l'arcobaleno.

-Vindice ! Que s'est il passé !? Ah ! Boss ! Commandant !

-Ah Mammon ! On a protégé la montre du Boss... Mais comme lui... On a besoin de repos... Dit-il en s'écroulant.

Les blessés furent ensuite soignés et amenés dans une autre salle. Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans une grande chambre où se trouvaient plusieurs lits, les blessés y étaient couchés. Squalo leur expliqua ensuite son idée.

-Vraiment commandant Squalo ?

-Bien sûr ! Aucune règle dit que si ta montre est cassée tu ne peux pas en utiliser une de rechange. Et donc, comme je suis le plus fort et celui en meilleur santé... Je vais faire mon come-back !

Après quelques minutes, Mammon alla vers Minatsuki.

-Tu sais quand a lieu la prochaine bataille ?

-Gh... Vous ne me laissez jamais me reposer... Commandant Squalo, il est quelle heure ?

-Mhm ? 23h59.

-Alors dans une minute.

-Hein !?

Le début de la troisième bataille sonna à minuit. Les membres de la Varia paniquaient en entendant cela, Mammon lui se plaignait en disant que cela était du sadisme.

- Inutile de t'énerver, Mammon ! Fais comme le Boss .

Les membres regardèrent le Boss qui dormait.

-Il dort encore !?

-Il n'a peut-être rien entendu !

- Il doit vraiment être fatigué.

- Peut-être qu'il fait le mort pour éviter de se battre ! ~Shishi~

- VOOOOOI ! Je voulais dire qu'il gardait son calme, trou du cul !

-Que de vulgarité...

Trois Vindices apparurent, c'est alors que Xanxus se réveilla. Après le combat, les Vindice se retirèrent. Xanxus et Squalo laissèrent ensuite les autres membres se reposer. Mammon venait de rentrer encore une fois d'une réunion avec les autres arcobaleno et profita alors de ce moment de tranquillité.

-Minatsuki, tu veux bien me raconter ce que tu sais ?

La jeune fille se releva de son lit et le fixa sans rien dire.

-J'ai eu une réunion avec les autres, et, selon Reborn, je pourrais mourir à cause de ce Bermuda qui veut détruire le système arcobaleno. Alors dis moi ce que tu sais.

-...

-Princesse, moi aussi je veux savoir.

-Tu es réveillé, Bel ?

-Oui comme tu peux le voir. Bon, racontes maintenant princesse.

-... Les Vindices, sont d'anciens arcobaleno ayant survécu lorsque Checker Face leur a retiré les tétines.

-Tu veux dire que Mammon, pourrais devenir... Ça ?

-Il y a autre chose ?

- Cette bataille, a pour but de choisir les nouveaux arcobaleno, c'est pour cela qu'il y a sept participants. Quand aux Vindice...

-Tu sais quelque chose sur eux, princesse ?

-Laisse-moi finir ! Évidemment que je sais quelque chose sur eux ! Sinon je n'aurais pas dis "Quand aux Vindice", fichu prince !

-Tch !

-Laisse-la continuer, Bel.

-Raaah... Tout le monde est contre le prince...

-Enfin bref, les Vindices reçoivent la huitième flamme de Bermuda.

-Ils ne produisent pas la huitième flamme eux même ?

-Non, sans Bermuda, les Vindices sont comme des sortes de zombie.

-Mammon va donc peut-être devenir ce truc...

-Pas question que je devienne ça ! On va trouver une solution ! Tu sais autre chose ?

-... Non.

Mammon partit sur ces mots, quand à Bel il fixait ( ? ) la jeune fille.

-Un problème ?

-Tu a mentis princesse, il y a autre chose.

-... Comment ?

-Tu as détourné le regard à la fin. Dis le moi.

Minatsuki hésitait, devait-elle lui dire pour le combat avec Jagger où Xanxus perdait son bras et Squalo son cœur ? Bel remarqua son hésitation, et comme pour la convaincre, il ajouta :

-Le prince ne fait plus partit de la bataille, donc la princesse peut bien le dire.

Ladite princesse se rapprocha du blond et lui murmura de sorte que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre.

-Le Boss et le commandant !?

-Tu crois qu'on peut les sauver ?

-Mhm... Bah on peut plus participer à la bataille et même si on prenait des montres, si le Boss se fait battre, c'est dur à admettre, mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir battre ce Jagger.

-...

- Mais, tu as bien dis qu'ils ne mouraient pas, pas vrai ?

-Oui.

-Eh bien, Mammon peut toujours créer des illusions, et toi tu soignera les blessures. La seule question maintenant, c'est jusqu'à quel point tu peux soigner.

-... C'est dans ces moments-là, que je me dis que t'es vraiment un génie.

-~Ushishishi~ Évidemment ! Parce que je suis un prince ! Je te préviens par la même occasion, que je cherche une punition pour ce que tu as dis.

-Hein !?

-Ne crois pas que je vais te pardonner comme ça !

-Mais toi aussi ! Tu as bien critiqué ma poitrine !

-Mais moi... Je suis un prince !

-Humpf ! Le prince n'a jamais appris qu'il ne fallait jamais, mais alors jamais critiquer la poitrine d'une femme ?

-Le prince dit ce qu'il veut ! ~Ushishishi~

-Pff...

-VOOOII ! Gamins ! Reposez-vous ! Demain on va chez Sawada ! Intervint le squale.

* * *

Le lendemain, la Varia se trouvait dans la maison de Tsuna, celle-ci était remplit de nombreux mafieux plutôt puissant. Le Decimo expliqua aux invités son idée, plus tard, les arcobalenos les rejoignirent et ils formèrent les groupes.

-Minatsuki, tu sais à quelle heure ça commence ? Demanda Reborn.

-Quinze heures.

-La durée ?

-90 minutes.

La Bataille commença. Le groupe composé de Xanxus, Squalo, Byakuran, Mukuro et Dino devaient se battre contre Jagger, les non-participants étaient à proximité d'une forêt, à côté des participants et observaient le combat, alors que Byakuran commençait à le combattre, le Vindice coupa le bras de Xanxus, Bel, en voyant cela, pris Minatsuki par les épaules, la retourna et la plaqua contre son torse pour l'empêcher de voir la scène. La jeune fille commença à se débattre.

- La princesse n'a pas besoin de voir ça.

-Ça va mieux entre vous deux ? Demanda Lussuria.

-Évidemment, c'était qu'une petite dispute ! Et puis je lui donnerais sa punition après la bataille,~Ushishi~ Ce sera pas qu'une simple punition, elle a quand même dis quelque chose qui ne devait jamais être dis.

-Boss ! Commandant ! Intervint Mammon.

-Mammon, utilise tes illusions pour le commandant. Ordonna Bel en reportant son attention vers le combat.

L'arcobaleno s'exécuta pour recréer le cœur de Squalo.

Tsuna arriva après quelques minutes, et combattit Jagger et ensuite Bermuda. La montre Boss de l'équipe adverse détruite, Checker Face apparut et dévoila son visage. Tablot vint quelques minutes plus tard avec la solution pour empêcher les arcobalenos de mourir. Bermuda accepta de fournir la flamme de la nuit nécessaire, les personnes présentent devaient maintenant envoyer leurs flammes.

-Bel, Minatsuki ne bouge plus ! Annonça tout à coup Levi.

Le prince baissa la tête et éloigna légèrement la jeune fille de lui.

-Ah merde. J'ai dû l'étouffer. Déclara Bel en mettant ensuite deux doigts sur le poignet de la jeune fille. C'est bon ! Elle est vivante ! ~Shishishi~

* * *

Lorsque Minatsuki se réveilla, elle était à l'hôpital, dans une chambre blanche, elle tourna la tête et remarqua ensuite Bel et Mammon.

-Enfin réveillée, princesse ?

-Dites, pourquoi je suis à l'hôpital, alors que j'ai pas combattu ?

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Demanda Mammon.

-Non, pas vraiment.

Le prince eut un grand sourire en entendant cela qui se fit remarqué par Mammon, mais pas par Minatsuki.

-En fait, tu... Commença l'arcobaleno

-As reçu un coup de Bermuda par inadvertance, et tu t'es évanouie. Continua Bel en coupant le bébé avec un grand sourire.

-... T'es sûr ? C'est peu probable... Attends... Un combat a commencé... Le Boss s'est battu, il a perdu un bras... Et... Noir.

-Noir ? Répétèrent les deux autres.

-Ah ! Toi ! Commença Minatsuki en fusillant Bel du regard. Tu m'as étouffé !

-Oups ! Sauve qui peut ! ~Shishishi~ Déclara le prince en sortant de la chambre.

-Reviens, fichu prince ! Je vais te tuer ! Comment ça j'ai reçu un coup par inadvertance !? Cria Minatsuki en se levant et en commençant à poursuivre Bel sous les soupirs de Mammon.

-Bon d'accord ! Alors remplaces " coup " par "étouffé" !

-Je vais te buter !

-Ne sois pas si vulgaire ! ~Ushishishi~

Alors qu'ils couraient, Bel s'arrêta, Minatsuki ne l'ayant pas prévu fonça sur le prince.

-Oh la vache... Murmura le prince sans trace d'humour.

-Aïe ! Bel t'arrête pas comme ça ! Dit-elle en regardant pourquoi le blond s'était arrêté. Urgh... ! Un-un...

-Fantôme avec de longs cheveux blancs ! Termina Bel.

-VOOOOII ! Qu'est-ce-que vous racontez, bande de gamins !?

-"VOOOOII" ? Répétèrent-ils en se regardant.

-Je commence à halluciner... Ah ! Je me rappelle des cris que poussait le commandant Squalo ! ~Shishishi~Commença Bel.

-Oui, c'est vrai ! Dire que je ne les entendrai plus ! Le commandant me manque déjà ! Continua Minatsuki.

-VOOOII ! Bande de gamins de merde ! Faites pas comme si j'étais mort, bordel !

-Hein ? Bel ! Tu m'avais pas dis qu'il était vivant ! Annonça la jeune fille en rigolant.

-Mais il est mort ! C'est juste un fantôme qui hante l'hôpital. Mais remarque, il ressemble vachement au commandant Squalo.

-La ferme, fichu prince et gamine de merde ! Et pourquoi t'es plus dans ta chambre, toi !? Demanda le squale en désignant Minatsuki.

-Bah, techniquement, je devrais même pas être ici, tout ça à cause d'un certain prince qui m'a étouffé jusqu'à ce que je perde connaissance.

-~Ushishi~ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-T'aurais pas pu faire comme le toi du futur et seulement mettre ta main devant mes yeux ? J'ai failli avoir une mort complètement ridicule !

-Pas si ridicule ! Tu aurais pu mourir dans les bras d'un prince quand même ! ~Ushishi~

-Wow... Le rêve... Commenta la jeune fille blasée.

-VOOOII ! Je vous dérange pas trop !? Bon, faut aller voir ce Boss de merde.

-Si, tu nous dérange ~Ushishi~

-Quelle bel blague Bel.

-Depuis quand tu fais des jeux de mots débile ?

-Depuis qu'un prince m'a princièrement étouffé.

-J'ai dis qu'on allait voir le Boss, gamins de merde ! Donc avancez !

Les deux adolescents rigolaient et se dirigeaient ensuite dans la chambre de Xanxus. Arrivés, le Boss ordonna à Squalo d'aller chercher de la nourriture. Le commandant fit plusieurs allés-retours, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Tsuna avec ses gardiens qui le traitèrent aussi de fantôme. Minatsuki rentra dans la chambre et alla examiner les blessures de Xanxus.

-Tu peux faire quelque chose, Minatsuki ? Demanda Squalo.

-Pour les jambes oui, mais pour son bras...

-Tu...

-Peut-être qu'avec beaucoup d'entraînement je pourrais lui " recoller " le bras.

Les membres de la Varia écarquillèrent les yeux à cette annonce, des sourires apparurent sur leurs visages.

-J'ai bien dis "peut-être" donc faut conserver le bras du Boss, sauf s'il en veut un nouveau.

-Avoir le bras d'un déchet ? Pas question. Requin minus, fais le nécessaire pour mon bras.

-Dans le pire des cas, il peut toujours avoir un bras mécanique comme le commandant.

-Prépare ça aussi.

Squalo acquiesça, soudain, un bruit se fit entendre contre le mur. Celui-ci fut détruit laissant apparaître Byakuran.

-J'avais raison ! Y a Tsunayoshi-kun ~. Déclara t-il avec un grand sourire.

-VOOOII ! Tu te crois où !? On détruit pas la chambre des autres comme ça !

-B-Byakuran est là aussi !?

Le mur opposé fut lui aussi détruit, Mukuro arriva avec Hibari. Ce fut ensuite l'étage de l'hôpital qui fut détruit, grâce aux attaques de plusieurs personnes plutôt puissantes.

- Ils étaient pas censés être gravement blessés ? Demanda une Minatsuki en regardant le trou dans le mur.

- Les enfoirés ! Ils ont détruit la chambre du Boss ! S'énerva Levi.

-~Ushishishi~ La ferme, le poulpe.

- Le poulpe !?

- Juudaime ! Ces gens sont trop bizarre ! Allons-nous en !

- Pfff... Ne me met pas avec eux, Gokudera... C'est pas cool. Annonça Minatsuki en boudant, ce qui fit rougir l'argenté.

- Personne ne vous a dis de rester, paysans. ~Ushishi~

- Je retourne dans ma chambre, j'ai pas envie de rester à l'hôpital à cause de blessures causées par des cinglés.

- Attends-moi, princesse. On pourrait bien s'amuser dans ta chambre, tous les deux. ~Ushishishi~

- La ferme ! Me suis pas ! Tu me fais peur ! Termina Minatsuki en courant suivit par Bel sous les regards désespérés des autres.

-... Ils sont ensembles ces deux-là ? Demanda tout à coup Gokudera.

-Mhm ? Oui ! C'est super, non ? Répondit Lussuria enthousiaste.

- ... Ah.

Tsuna regarda l'argenté, il remarqua que celui-ci avait baissé la tête et serrait les poings.

* * *

_**La prochaine fois :**_

_**La Varia vit des jours paisibles depuis la fin de la bataille, Squalo a un nouveau cœur, Xanxus a retrouvé un bras droit. Les membres enchaînent les missions individuelles. Cependant, leurs quotidiens sera interrompu par la venue d'une lettre du neuvième qui concerne tous les membres... Et surprise, la lettre parle de Tsuna...**_

_**Cible 15 : Enfin du calme ! ... Ou pas.**_


	16. Cible 15 : Enfin du calme ! Ou pas

_**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'OC !**_

_**Ayui = Hé hé hey ! Et non ! Tu n'es pas folle ! Je voulais simplement rattraper le temps lorsque j'étais en vacances ! Le couple s'est réconcilié, mais maintenant viens la punition de Minatsuki donné par Bel, notre cher prince sadique ! Bref ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

_**Yamito-Akumatenshi = Eh oui ! L'arc hors-manga tant attendu est arrivé ! Champagne ! ~Ushishishi~ Ah... Fichu Bel ! Lui et son virus...**_

_**Penguin-chan = Haha ! Ravie d'entendre que le chapitre t'ai fais rire ! Pour le nombre de chapitres... Aucune idée... Pour ma part, Gokudera est un personnage que j'apprécie ( Bel : Le prince est quand même meilleur que Bomboy ! ) Oui, bon comme ce prince le disait Bel est quand même celui que je préfère !**_

_**JuriiGothic = Ouuuhh... T'es méchante avec le petit Hayato, le pauvre... Aaah kuroko no basket... J'adore ! Bref, nous nous éloignons un peu du sujet, pourquoi Tsuna ? Bonne question... Tu le découvrira par la suite ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

_**Note de l'auteur : Hé hé hey ! Mauvaise nouvelle ( Enfin ça dépend des personnes... ), bref ! J'annonce que je mettrais un peu plus de temps à mettre les chapitres, puisque maintenant je crée l'histoire sans me baser sur le manga, donc ce sera selon mon inspiration maintenant... Ah ! Maintenant je dois dire la phrase habituelle : désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe.**_

* * *

_**Cible 15 : Enfin du calme ! ... Ou pas.**_

-Princesse ! Apporte-moi un truc à bouffer !

La voix d'un certain prince se faisait entendre dans tout le manoir de la Varia, quand à la soi-disante princesse, des grognements sortait de sa bouche alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Oh ! Chère lecteur, vous ne comprenez pas la situation ? Alors retournons un peu en arrière pendant que Minatsuki se dirige vers la cuisine.

_Quelques semaines auparavant_

Minatsuki se trouvait dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit et lisait tranquillement un livre qu'elle avait acheté avec de l'argent volé à Mammon. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit, défoncée par un coup de pied. La jeune fille leva la tête et vit une tête blonde.

-Princesse ! J'ai trouvé !

-Trouvé ? Trouvé quoi ? Le cerveau de Levi ?

-Ah non, ça c'est introuvable, puisqu'il en a jamais eu.

-Alors un moyen d'empêcher Squalo de nous rendre sourd avec ses cris ?

-Non, ça j'y réfléchis toujours.

-Les autres endroits où Mammon cache son argent ?

-Non plus, pourtant j'ai fouillé tout le manoir.

-Alors un remède qui fera en sorte que le Boss se calme et ne nous fasses plus peur ?

-Tu crois que je suis scientifique ?

-Alors, l'endroit où Lussuria stockent les cadavres qu'on a pas encore brûlé ?

-On les a tous brûlé.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai... Alors du gel ?

-Hein ? Pour quoi faire ?

-Bah, relever tes cheveux et enfin voir tes yeux !

-... No comment. Bon t'as finis ? J'ai trouvé ta punition !

-Merde... Bordel de merde... Putain de merde... Saloperie de merde... Ça se dit ça ?

-~Ushishishi~ Le prince va être gentil et laisser sa princesse choisir.

-Hein ?

-Choisis : Etre à mon service, tu exécutes tous mes ordres, quel qu'il soit, pendant cinq semaines. Ou bien... Continua le blond en reversant Minatsuki et se mettant à quatre pattes sur elle. Je te fais voir si je dois encore "grandir", toutes les nuits pendant cinq semaines. Je peux te dire que tu auras du mal à marcher, et tu seras épuisée.

-Et si je veux pas choisir ?

-Mhm... Commença le blond qui fit ensuite un sourire sadique et chuchota quelque chose à la jeune fille qui écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais t'es un vrai psychopathe, toi ! C'est quoi cette idée !? D'accord, d'accord ! Alors le premier choix !

-Oh, dommage... Bon, tant pis ! Tu as fais ton choix ~Shishi~

Bel se dirigea vers la sortie avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Ça doit pas être trop horrible...

_Retour dans le present_

Minatsuki se trouvait maintenant dans la cuisine et demanda au cuisinier de préparer quelque chose. Pendant que celui-ci s'executait, Minatsuki s'assit sur une chaise et commença un monologue en râlant.

-"Ça doit pas être trop horrible..." Comment j'ai pu penser ça alors qu'il s'agissait de Bel ? Ce gars sadique me demande tout, il me réveille en pleine nuit juste pour aller lui chercher un verre d'eau... Il m'oblige ensuite à lui faire des massages, dormir avec lui, en plus il me prend pour son doudou en me serrant de toutes ses forces, j'ai même eu peur la première fois quand j'ai entendu tout mes os craqués un à un... Et maintenant il me demande/ordonne d'aller prendre de la nourriture alors que y a un cuisinier...

-Euh... Minatsuki-sama ? Voici le plat que vous avez demandé.

-Ah merci beaucoup.

La jeune fille se dirigeait maintenant dans la chambre du prince en tenant le repas du blond. Elle donna un coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit violemment.

-~Ushishishi~ Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer.

-Oh, et comment ? Je te fais remarquer que aucune de mes mains n'est libre. Bref, tiens.

-Bof, j'ai plus faim, et puis t'en a mis du temps pour venir.

-Pas ma faute si l'auteur a fait un flash-back pourri pour expliquer la situation.

-Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?

-Rien, bon si tu as pas faim je le mange à ta place. Termina Minatsuki en prenant une fourchette.

Le prince regardait sa princesse manger, lorsque celle-ci arriva au dessert, il attrapa le bras de la jeune fille qui tenait une cuillère contenant de la glace et le dirigea vers sa bouche pour avaler le contenu. Minatsuki observa, blasée, le prince qui tenait toujours son bras. Le blond la lâcha, elle continua donc de manger. Le repas finis, elle vit le prince s'approcher d'elle et lécher sa joue.

-Bel ?

-Tu ressembles à une enfant quand tu manges ~Shishi~ Bref, si je t'ai appelé ici c'est pour la nourriture, mais aussi pour que tu ranges ma chambre !

-Hein ? Mais je pars en missions dans quelques jours !

-Dans quelques jours ! Tu as largement le temps ! ~Ushishishi~

Minatsuki commença le rangement pendant que Bel dormait, ceci fait, elle regarda la boite qu'elle tenait et y glissa un couteau.

-Bon, avec celui-là, ça fait 96 couteaux retrouvés. Surprenant, je pensais en trouver beaucoup plus !

-Mmmh... T'as finis ? Demanda Bel en se réveillant.

-Oui.

-Sinon, c'est quoi la mission que tu dois faire ? Continua le blond en tirant Minatsuki pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-... Une mission normale, pour un groupe d'assassin normal, composé de personne normale. Répondit-elle en se retournant pour que son dos soit contre le torse du prince.

-En gros, un Boss alcoolique, un travelo, un bébé accro à l'argent, un mélange requin-humain et un poulpe sont des personnes normales ?

-Ouais bon. Bref, je voulais t'annoncer que c'est le dernier jour pour ma punition !

-Ah merde. J'avais oublié, cinq semaines ça passe trop vite.

-Parles pour toi ! C'était horrible !

Le prince ria et la renversa sur son lit, il l'embrassa et glissa sa main sous le T-shirt de la jeune fille. Il commença à lui lécher la gorge et laissa ensuite plusieurs marques sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci gémis en essayant de le repousser.

-~Ushishishi~ Avoue princesse, t'en meurt d'envie, pas vrai ? Demanda le blond en glissant son autre main dans son short.

-... Merde.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent rapidement, les membres enchaînaient les missions. Un jour, une lettre arriva, Minatsuki la pris, et vit qu'elle s'adressait à tous les membres de la Varia. Elle se dirigea donc dans le salon où se trouvaient les autres, même Xanxus et Squalo étaient présents.

-Un problème, Minatsuki ? Demanda Levi en la voyant.

-Une lettre qui nous concernes.

-Tous ? Ooh c'est rare ! Commenta Lussuria.

-VOOOII ! Bah lis la gamine !

Minatsuki ouvrit l'enveloppe, lorsqu'elle déplia la lettre, une flamme apparut. Tous les membres écarquillèrent les yeux.

-Une lettre du vieux ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il veut ? Demanda Xanxus aussi surprit que les autres.

La Varia observait Minatsuki pendant qu'elle lisait, les membres commençait même à légèrement paniquer lorsqu'ils virent la jeune fille froncer les sourcils et commencer à trembler.

-P-princesse ? Il se passe quoi ? Demanda le prince en se levant et en marchant vers elle.

-Réponds, déchet.

-L-la... Lettre... J-je...

-Hein ? Mi-chan explique !

-VOOOOII ! Bordel, gamine ! Racontes !

Bel commença à agiter sa main devant le visage de Minatsuki qui se reprit. En voyant cela, Bel sourit.

-Bon, maintenant racontes, princesse. Il se passe quoi ?

-La lettre...

Toute l'attention était sur elle, tous attendaient qu'elle poursuive.

-J'y comprends absolument rien. J'arrive pas à lire.

Un silence s'installa dans la salle, Minatsuki regarda les visages passer de surpris à énervé.

-Euh... Dites... Commença Minatsuki.

-Te fous pas de moi, princesse. Commença Bel en sortant trois couteaux.

-Mais je me fous pas de toi. Je te rappelle qu'à la base, je ne suis pas Italienne.

-Mais tu parles Italien. Intervint Mammon.

-Oui, je l'ai appris, mais je n'ai jamais été très forte à l'écrit en cours, et puis l'écriture du neuvième ne m'aide pas. En plus, on est en Italie mais vous parlez Japonais...

-VOOOII ! Gamine de merde ! Pourquoi tu l'as pas dis avant !? Passe-moi la lettre !

-Bah vous m'avez demandé de lire, ce que j'ai fais mais sans comprendre.

Minatsuki tendit la lettre au squale qui la lit et qui fronça lui aussi les sourcils.

-Il arrive pas à lire, lui aussi ? Demanda Belphegor qui était à nouveau assis sur un canapé.

-Oui, je pense. Répondit Levi

-Requin minus, tu me déçois de plus en plus. Déclara Xanxus.

-Ma~ Squ-chan, t'es Italien toi.

-Ouais, et dire que tu viens de me hurler dessus...

-VOOOOOIII ! Me comparez pas à cette gamine ! J'arrive à lire !

-Bah expliques.

-Reborn a reçut une lettre qui annonçait une attaque contre Sawada, l'expéditeur est anonyme. On doit se rendre au Japon pour protéger le gamin.

-Hein !? Crièrent les autres en l'entendant.

-Mais ils foutent quoi les gardiens ? C'est eux qui doivent le protéger.

-Ouais, mais on doit aussi prendre nos responsabilités.

-Hein ?

-Le groupe de Iemitsu, a mené une enquête. Il se trouve que dans les ennemis se trouve plusieurs membres de la Varia. Allez savoir pourquoi...

-Allez au Japon, et écrabouillez les traîtres, déchets.

-Tu dois aussi y aller, Xanxus.

-... Répètes.

-Tu dois aussi y aller, Xanxus.

-...

Le Boss se leva d'un coup de sa chaise, balança son verre et mis rapidement sa veste de Varia.

-Je vais parler au vieux. Annonça t-il en claquant la porte derrière lui.

-Wow... Le Boss est visiblement énervé ~Ushishi~

-Évidemment ! Le Boss n'a pas à protéger des gamins.

-Minatsuki, tu sais qui est l'expéditeur de la " menace " ? Demanda Mammon.

-Non ! Répondit la concernée avec un grand sourire.

-Avoue, tu veux pas nous le dire. ~Shishi~

-Pas du tout, je ne sais absolument pas de qui il s'agit. Depuis la bataille avec les arcobalenos, je ne connais plus le futur.

-Hein ? Tu rigoles, princesse. Et pourquoi t'as l'air aussi fière de toi en nous annonçant ça ?

-Bof, de toute façon, nous le saurons. Faut y'aller quand ?

-Dès que Xanxus rentrera.

Une journée passa, Xanxus rentra au manoir, très énervé, la Varia partit donc en direction du Japon avec un Boss qui lançait des verres aux personnes se trouvant à moins de trois mètres de lui.

* * *

Arrivés au Japon, la Varia se rendit dans le même hôtel que lors de la bataille arcobaleno, Xanxus, toujours énervé, jetais maintenant des verres sur tous se qui bougeait. Tous les membres étaient trempés, Minatsuki réfléchissait à un moyen de s'échapper pendant que Squalo hurlait sur son Boss.

-Ah ! Trouvé ! Dit-elle d'un coup.

-Trouvé ? Trouvé quoi ? Le cerveau de Levi ?

-Ah non, ça c'est introuvable, puisqu'il en a jamais eu.

-Hé, je vous entends... Intervint Levi.

-Alors un moyen d'empêcher Squalo de nous rendre sourd avec ses cris ? Continua Bel en l'ignorant.

-Non, ça j'y réfléchis toujours.

-Les endroits où Mammon cache son argent ?

-Non plus, pourtant j'ai fouillé tout l'hôtel.

-Alors un remède qui fera en sorte que le Boss se calme et ne nous fasse plus peur ?

-Tu crois que je suis scientifique ?

-... J'ai une impression de déjà vue, non ? Demandèrent-ils au même moment.

-Bon, t'as trouvé quoi ? Continua Bel.

- J'ai trouvé le moyen de m'échapper de cette situation !

-Ah, juste ça ?

-Humph ! Je veux pas recevoir des verres remplis d'alcool toute la journée ! Déclara Minatsuki en allant vers Xanxus et Squalo.

-Vous voulez quoi, déchet ?

-Vous ? Répéta la jeune fille en se retournant. Bel ? Tu fais quoi ici ?

-Le prince accompagne sa princesse !

-Bon, si tu veux. On veut aller voir Tsu... Euh... Sawada pour avoir plus d'information sur la " menace ", alors on demande votre permission, Boss.

-... Permission accordée.

Les deux adolescents sortirent donc de l'hôtel en courant, Minatsuki regarda ses vêtements mouillés, elle proposa à Bel d'aller mettre des habits civils, il acquiesça. Quelques minutes plus tard, Bel ressortit avec un T-shirt noir accompagné d'une veste blanche, un jean et des baskets. Minatsuki, elle, avait un pull blanc qui cachait le short noir qu'elle portait, et des bottes hautes. La jeune fille remarqua que le blond la regardait de haut en bas pour ensuite finir avec un sourire inquiétant sur le visage. Les deux adolescents se rendirent ensuite chez Tsuna. Cependant, ils se perdirent rapidement.

-... On est où ? Demanda Minatsuki.

- On devait se rendre chez Sawada, et toi tu nous emmène devant son collège... Répondit Bel.

-Bah, on peut attendre la fin des cours !

-Princesse, on est dimanche, y a pas cours.

-Ah ! Le collège ! Ça fait longtemps ! J'ai eu mon accident début troisième...

-Princesse, te fous pas de moi en changeant de sujet.

-Héhé... Ah ! Dit-elle soudainement en pointant du doigt quelqu'un passant à coté d'eux. Un passant passant à coté de nous !

-Encore un jeu de mots débile... Commenta le prince en tournant la tête. Oh bordel de merde !

-Hein ? Dit l'inconnu en entendant les deux adolescents. Oh putain de merde !

-Bomboy ?!

-L'enfoiré aux couteaux ?!

-Hay...Gokudera ! Contente de te voir ! Commença Minatsuki avec un grand sourire. On cherche la maison de... Sawada !

-Euh... Moi aussi Minatsuki... Dit l'argententé en rougissant. Le Judaime ? Pourquoi ?

-... Bel, regardait le visage de Bomboy, bah ! Il doit se faire des idées ! Ce ne doit pas être ça !

La jeune fille expliquait la situation à Gokudera pendant que notre cher prince sourire au lèvre jouait avec un ( pauvre ) chat qui passait. L'argenté accepta de les aider, Minatsuki le remercia avec un grand sourire qui le fit rougir. Bel arrêta son jeu et perdit son sourire en voyant les rougeurs de l'argenté lorsqu'il parlait à sa princesse. Comment osait-il la regarder ainsi ? Minatsuki lui appartenait ! Elle était la princesse du prince ! Soudain, un sourire revint sur son visage, il venait d'avoir une idée...

_**La prochaine fois :**_

_**Gokudera emmène les deux Varia chez Tsuna, cependant, il ne se doute pas une seconde que Bel prépare quelque chose contre lui. Et les problèmes ne s'arrêtent pas là ! Arrivés à destination, Reborn commencera son explication, quand, une petite vache fera son apparition et lâchera un certain objet violet ( Vous l'avez reconnus ? ), qui a un léger dysfonctionnement, dans la salle. Et pour finir, cet objet tombera sur Minatsuki...**_

_**Cible 16 : Le plan de Belphegor. Minatsuki, victime du bazooka des 10 ans !**_

_**Note de l'auteur : Personnellement, je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre, je n'ai pas réussi à mettre un peu d'humour dedans, et puis je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'aime pas beaucoup ce chapitre... Donc s'il ne vous a pas plu, désolée... Dites/Écrivez-moi ce qui n'allait pas !**_

_**Sur ce, Bye !**_


	17. Cible 16: Le plan de Belphegor !

_**Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'OC !**_

_**Penguin-chan = Héhé ! Contente que tu ai aimé le coup du " j'ai trouvé ! ", eh oui, ce cher Hayato est là ! Et le bazooka des 10 ans, ça fait un bail qu'on l'avait pas vu celui-là !**_

_**Ayui = Mhm... Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un aurait remarqué pour le prénom de Tsuna... Pour tout te dire, je compte utiliser ce détail plus tard, et c'est à ce moment là que tu auras ta réponse ! Pour le collège, c'est vrai qu'ils auraient pu croiser Kyoya, mais penses-tu qu'il les aurait aidé ?**_

_**Yamito-Akumatenshi = Hey hey ! Merci pour les conseils ! J'essayerai de ne pas aller trop vite pour l'histoire et pour le résumé des prochains chapitre, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'en racontais trop... Désolée...**_

_**JuriiGothic = Hum... Pourquoi Minatsuki n'a pas choisi la deuxième proposition ? ( Minatsuki : Laisse-moi répondre ! Tout simplement parce que Bel est un sadique psychopathe, il m'aurait peut-être fait souffrir puisque c'est une punition. De plus ! Eh bien oui, il y a autre chose, je pensais avoir choisis le truc le moins chiant. / Bel : Mais non voyons ! Tu me connais ! Je ne t'aurais pas fais de mal ! / Minatsuki : C'est bien parce que je te connais que j'ai pas pris le deuxième choix. / Bel : ~Ushishishi~ En tout cas, j'aime bien cette fille, enfin surtout son raisonnement. Prends exemple sur elle, princesse ! ) Bref, arrêtons nous là, j'espère que Minatsuki à bien répondu à ta question. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Cible 16 : Le plan de Belphegor. Minatsuki, victime du bazooka des 10 ans !**_

Belphegor avait un plan, enfin un plan trouvé sur le coup juste pour s'amuser, ce n'était pas le meilleur, il aurait pu trouver mieux, mais ça restait un plan ! Le seul problème qu'il avait, était que sa princesse ne devait se douter de rien... Sinon, il pourrait sûrement dire adieu à leur " jeu " la nuit pendant un certains temps... Enfin, il n'était pas très inquiet pour ça, en réalité, il pourrait toujours la prendre de force. Mais voir sa princesse soumise de son plein gré lui plaisait énormément, enfin, pour l'instant. Donc le plan devait se passer en toute discrétion. Le plan pouvait maintenant commencer.

-Princesse ! J'ai faim ! On peut pas aller quelque part avant d'aller chez Sawada ?

-Mhm... C'est vrai qu'il est midi... Ha... Gokudera, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, sauf le fait que ce soit pour l'enfoiré aux couteaux...

-Je te fais confiance pour l'endroit alors ! Tu es celui qui connais le mieux cette ville ici !

L'argenté les amenèrent dans le restaurant de sushis que tenait le père de Yamamoto. Ils se dirigèrent vers une table dans un coin du restaurant, Minatsuki et Bel étaient assis cote à cote et Hayato en face de la seule fille présente.

-Wow ! Y a le choix ! S'extasia Minatsuki en regardant la carte, se qui fit rire les deux autres garçons.

-~Ushishishi~ Princesse, y a ça dans tous les restaurants de sushis !

-Pff... C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un avec des étoiles dans les yeux...

-... C'est pas cool de se moquer de moi... Dit-elle en boudant. C'est la première fois que je vais dans ce genre d'endroit...

-Hé, les jeunes, vous avez fais votre choix ? Intervint le père de Yamamoto ( J'avoue, je ne me souviens pas du tout de son prénom... )

Les deux garçons lui dirent ce qu'ils voulaient pendant que Minatsuki ne parvenait pas à choisir.

-Ah... Galère... Alors ça... Nan, plutôt ça... Ou celui-là ? Aaah ! Trop galère ! Hum...

-Euh... T'as choisis, petite ?

-Hum... Bah c'est-à-dire que... Alors lui ? Ou lui ? Non, peut-être ça...

La jeune fille se stoppa quand elle entendit des rires qui venaient des deux autres. Bel s'était tourné vers le mur à coté de lui et rigolait en se tenant les côtes, quand à Hayato, il s'était courbé en avant, et essayait de se retenir de rire, en vain.

-... Vous pourriez pas m'aider ?

-D-demandes à Bomboy... Je peux pas pour l'instant... ~Shishishi~

-Désolé Minatsuki, je peux pas... Faut que je me calme un peu... Pfffrt...

-En gros, personnes ne veut m'aider parce que vous êtes occupé à rigoler ?

-Exactement ! Dire les deux garçons au même moment. ... Kessta, toi !? Tu veux te battre ? Pourquoi tu dis la même chose que moi ?

Minatsuki soupira, elle réussit à choisir ce qu'elle voulait pendant que les deux autres se gueulaient dessus. Les commandes arrivèrent, la dispute entre les deux adolescents ne s'étaient toujours pas arrêter.

-Hé ! Enfoiré aux couteaux ! Comment tu fais pour voir, avec cette frange devant tes yeux ? En plus t'as l'air d'un abruti !

-Et toi ? T'es un gardien de Sawada et t'es même pas capable de le défendre ! La preuve, le neuvième à fait appel à nous !

-Dites, vous pourriez pas arrêter ? Vous ressemblez à un couple en pleine dispute.

-Hein !? Répètes !? Crièrent les deux garçons en entendant cela.

-Ah ! Voilà ! J'ai trouvé ! Annonça Minatsuki en changeant de sujet. Bel !

-Mhm ?

-Ta frange devrais frangement se faire couper !

-Princesse... Te fous pas de moi. Encore un de tes jeux de mots débile.

Soudain, le prince se calma, il venait de se rappeler de son plan. Il commença donc son repas sous les yeux des deux autres, surpris de ce calme. Ils commencèrent donc leur repas, le plan de Belphegor pouvait reprendre.

-Princesse, ça à l'air bon ton truc, je peux goûter ?

-Hein ? Ce fut la seule réponse de Minatsuki qui voyait son bras se faire tirer en direction de la bouche du prince.

Belphegor sourit, après quelques minutes, il prit le visage de sa princesse et la tourna vers lui, il lécha ensuite le coin de la bouche de celle-ci où se trouvait un grain de riz, puis l'embrassa. Pendant le baiser, le blond regarda sur le coté où se trouvait Hayato, il remarqua que ce dernier le fusillait du regard, ce qui lui plu énormément, de plus, cela confirmait ce qu'il pensait. Il s'éloigna ensuite de Minatsuki avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

-~Ushishi~ Comme je le disais, tu ressembles à une enfant quand tu manges.

-Bel, pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

-Mhm ? Le prince n'a plus le droit d'embrasser sa princesse ?

-Pas que ça, le coup du " fais goûter " aussi. À quoi tu penses en faisant ça ?

Le sourire de Bel s'agrandit encore plus, sa princesse avait remarqué, bon, eh bien tant pis pour la discrétion ! Autant le dire directement !

-Je ne fais qu'éloigner les chiens galeux de toi, en montrant que tu m'appartiens.

-Des chiens galeux ?

-Je parle de Bomboy !

-Qui tu traites de chien galeux !? Intervint Hayato.

-Bah, toi. T'as bien embrassé ma princesse lors de votre voyage dans le futur.

-Euh... Je...

-Bel, on était pas ensemble toi et moi, quand il m'a embrassé. Donc...

-Et alors ? Tu veux dire que c'est pas un problème ?

-Exactement. Il l'a fait sur un coup de tête, il n'y a plus rien eu après.

-Bomboy voudrait bien qu'il y ai quelque chose après, hein ? Demanda Bel en se tournant vers Hayato.

-Que !? Tu veux te battre !? J'en ai marre, débrouillez vous pour aller chez le Judaime. Dit ce dernier en sortant ses dynamites.

-Comment un mort pourrait nous aider ? ~Shishi~. Déclara Bel en sortant des couteaux.

-On arrete ! Battez-vous apres le repas. La bouffe, c'est sacré. Intervint Minatsuki en pointant ses pistolets sur les deux adolescents.

-Princesse, tu fous quoi, là ? Je te rappelle que y'en a un qui soigne.

-Mais tu ne sais pas lequel.

-Si, le gauche, tu tiens toujours celui qui soigne de la gauche.

-... Et merde.

Minatsuki finit rapidement son repas et sortit du restaurant en tirant les deux autres après avoir payé. Les deux garçons allait commencer à ce battre, quand Minatsuki intervint.

-Bel ! Arretes ! Tu sais très bien qu'on a besoin de son aide pour aller chez Ts... Sawada.

-On a pas besoin d'aller chez lui, alors.

-Oui, bien sûr, on va revenir à l'hôtel sans aucune information, et à cause de ça, on va se faire tuer une fois par Squalo et une deuxième fois par le Boss ! Mais ça c'est pas grave !

-...

-Voilà ! Donc, Gokudera, désolée, tu veux bien nous aider pour aller chez Sawada ?

-Tch ! Ouais.

Arrivés à destination, les adolescents se dirigèrent dans la chambre de Tsuna. Dans cette dernière, se trouvaient le concerné, Yamamoto Kazunari et Reborn.

-Gokudera-kun et la V-Varia !? Cria le Décimo en les voyants.

-Judaime ! Ravi de te voir !

-Wow ! C'est bien une chambre de paysan ! ~Shishi~

-'Lut ! Ça faisait un bail, tout le monde !

-Pas assez longtemps. Déclara le gardien du vent.

-Ciaossu ! Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ici ? Demanda Reborn.

-On cherche des informations sur la lettre que vous avez reçu. Répondit Minatsuki.

-Le neuvième vous a contacté, alors ?

-Oui.

-Très bien, je vais vous expliquer. Annonça Reborn. J'ai reçu la lettre il y a une semaine, la date de l'attaque est indiquée, ça va se dérouler le jour où Dino organise une fête au Japon. De plus, on a reçu une autre lettre, mais c'est incompréhensible.

-Pourquoi l'ennemi indique t-il la date ? C'est bête. Déclara Bel.

-Je peux voir la lettre ? Demanda Minatsuki.

-Princesse ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Du Français...

-Hein ? Du Français ? Demandèrent les autres.

En entendant cela, Reborn sauta sur l'épaule de Minatsuki pour regarder la lettre.

-Il faut lire verticalement, et non horizontalement.

-Tu peux traduire, princesse ?

-Nous voulons les deux fragments provenant du pouvoir...

-MEUHAHAHA ! Tsuna ! Viens jouer avec meuha ! Intervint une petite vache en coupant Minatsuki.

-Lambo ! Pas maintenant ! Je suis occupé !

-Stupide vache ! T'es venu au moment le plus intéressant !

-Retourne d'où tu viens, stupide vache ! Annonça Reborn en lui donnant un coup de pied.

Lambo se fit propulser contre le mur, la tête la première, le choc fit tomber le bazooka des dix ans qui se cognait partout dans la chambre de Tsuna. Minatsuki leva la tête et vit l'objet tomber sur elle.

-Borde...

Une fumé apparut, lorsqu'elle se dissipa, les membres virent apparaître une femme avec des cheveux courts et rouges, avec l'uniforme de la Varia.

-P-Princesse ?

-... Yo, Bel ! Je ne me souvenais pas que t'étais aussi mignon avant !

-Euh... Merci ? ~Shishi~

-Y a un problème, Minatsuki a pris la lettre avec elle... Intervint Reborn.

* * *

Lorsque Minatsuki ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua qu'elle était assise sur une table, jambes écartés avec un blond entre. Le visage de celui-ci était à quelques centimètres du sien, les deux se regardèrent sans rien dire pendant une minute... Puis deux... Puis cinq...

-Bon, pourquoi t'es toujours pas partie ? Ça fait cinq minutes, là.

-Ravie d'entendre que je suis la bienvenue ici, Bel.

-~Ushishishi~ C'est pas ça, je suis content de te voir. Mais comment dire... J'étais un peu occuper avant que tu arrives.

-... Mouais... Vous faites souvent ce genre de truc en plein après-midi ?

-~Ushishishi~ Ça dépends... Mais quand même, t'as que quinze ans, je vais pas me soulager avec toi... Sinon on va dire que je touche même les mineurs.

-Bah, on s'est bien embrassés !

-Réctification, TU m'as embrassé, je n'avais pas bougé.

-Ouais...

-Bon, allons dans le salon, visiblement tu vas rester encore un peu ici.

Les deux membres arrivèrent et se posèrent sur un canapé.

-... Maintenant que j'y pense, Bel, on... Enfin la moi de cette époque et toi, vous êtes ensemble ?

-Bah oui, sinon tu serais pas apparu sur une table, jambes écartés avec moi entre.

-Pas besoin de autant de détails...

-~Ushishi~ Pourquoi cette question ?

-Mhm, je me disais que c'est bizarre d'être restés dix ans ensemb...

-On est pas restés dix ans ensemble. Intervint Bel en coupant Minatsuki, il avait perdu son sourire et avait un air sérieux sur le visage.

-Hein ?

-Y a eu un moment où on était plus ensemble.

-Explique !

-... À cette époque...

Une fumée apparut, laissant apparaître la Minatsuki de cette époque.

-Mhm ? Ah Bel ! ... Il se passe quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant le visage de celui-ci.

-Je parlais avec la toi dix ans avant, et on est arrivé jusqu'à " cette époque ".

Minatsuki perdit son sourire en l'entendant, cependant Bel continua.

-Cette époque, où tu n'étais plus membre de la Varia...

_**Note de l'auteur : Désolée, pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas du tout quoi mettre dans le résumé...**_


	18. Cible 17 : L'attaque commence !

_**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'OC !**_

_**Yamito-Akumatenshi = Incurable !? Ok, ok, alors ne t'approche pas de moi, sinon mon état va empirer ~Ushishi~ Shit ! Trop tard... Le virus Bel va envahir le monde ! ( Bel : ~Ushishishi~ Évidemment ! Parce que je suis un prince ! / Minatsuki : ... Et c'est quoi le rapport ? )**_

_**Penguin-chan = Hey hey hey ! Ravie que la fin t'ai plu ! Sinon... Quoi dire d'autre... Merci de toujours suivre ma fic !**_

_**halowii'n = La la la ~ Merci pour le prénom du père de Takeshi ! Tes supposition sont pas mal, je peux te dire qu'il y en a une qui se rapproche un peu de mon idée ! Reste à savoir laquelle...**_

_**Ayui = Nya nya nya ! Tu avais beaucoup de questions en stock ? Si c'est toujours le cas, tu peux les poser ! Minatsuki se fera une joie de te répondre ! (Minatsuki : Hein !? Mais pourquoi moi !? C'est toi l'auteur, donc TU connais l'histoire ! Donc c'est à TOI de répondre ! / Bel : ~Ushishishi~ Bonne chance chère princesse ! / Minatsuki : Te fous pas de moi, Bel... Bon, Ayui...-san ? Tu peux poser toutes tes questions, Bel et moi y répondrons ! / Bel : Sans moi, le prince ne s'abaisse pas à ce genre de chose. / Minatsuki : Roh ! Aller ! S'te plait ! Et je *chuchote quelque chose à Bel qui lui fait faire un grand sourire* / Bel : Ok ! Le prince veut bien le faire. ) arrêtons nous ici, désolée pour cette réponse un peu plus longue que prévue, tout ça à cause de deux idiots... ( Minatsuki : Bah, on aime bien intervenir quand tu réponds à Ayui-san ! / Bel : Qui traites-tu d'idiot ? )**_

* * *

_**Cible 17 : L'attaque commence !**_

La fumée disparue, laissant voir une adolescente aux cheveux long et rouge. Cette dernière se frappait la tête contre la table en face d'elle, sous les regards surpris et inquiet des autres.

-P-princesse ? Tout va bien... ? Demanda Belphegor, oui, même le prince s'inquiétait sur l'état de sa princesse.

-Rah ! Idiote ! s'énerva Minatsuki. J'aurais du m'en douter ! C'est toujours comme ça dans les mangas ! C'est sadique ! Tout ça pour faire chier le personnage !

-Elle est folle. Déclara Kazunari.

-Haha Kazu, ne dis pas ça ! Dit Yamamoto

-Mais regarde, elle se frappe la tête contre la table et elle parle toute seule, donc soit elle est folle, soit elle est schizophrène.

-Euh... Haha...

-Aucun humain ne se frappe contre une table ! Intervint Hayato. Je sais ! C'est une cryptide !

-Une cryptide ? Répéta Minatsuki en arrêtant de se frapper. Tu me traites de cryptide Ha... Gokudera ? C'est pas cool...

La jeune fille gonfla ses joues pour montrer son mécontentement. Gokudera rougit en la voyant, Bel lui rigolait.

-~Ushishi~ Tu ressemble à un hamster, princesse. Annonça le prince en lui tirant les joues.

-Aheche, Nech. Tu he chais hal.

-~Ushishishi~ Je comprend rien du tout, mon hamster.

-Dites, on pourrait continuer à lire la lettre, non ? Intervint Reborn.

-Oui, Lambo était arrivé quand Minatsuki avait commencé à traduire. Commenta Tsuna.

Belphegor lâcha sa princesse ( Bel : Mon hamster ! / Minatsuki : La ferme ! ), cette dernière reprit la lettre et recommença à traduire.

-Nous voulons les deux fragments provenants du pouvoir ultime et ainsi vaincre le Vongola Decimo. La famille Vongola se fera remplacer par la famille Plasma, personne ne pourra se dresser devant nous.

-La famille Plasma ? Répéta Reborn. Jamais entendu parlé.

-Mhm... Pareil. Vaincre Decimo... Intéressant. ~Ushishishi~

-... Plasma... Murmura Minatsuki.

-Minatsuki, tu les connais ? Demanda Gokudera.

-Elle doit pas les connaître, même Reborn ne connaît pas cette famille. Déclara Kazunari.

-Haha ! Ne dis pas ça, Kazu, elle sait peut-être quelque chose sur eux.

-Pokémon ! Cria d'un coup la jeune fille.

-Pokémon ? Répétèrent les personnes présente dans la salle.

-Je savais que j'avais déjà entendu ce nom quelque part ! Mon frère en parlait !

-T'as un frère, princesse ?

-J'avais. Il est mort avec mes parents.

-Ah. Point commun avec ma princesse. ~Ushishishi~

-Quel point commun ? Toi tu les as tué !

-Explique-nous, Minatsuki. C'est quoi le rapport avec la famille Plasma ? Demanda Hayato.

-Bah, vous connaissez pas Pokémon ?

-Non. Répondirent les autres.

-Bref, tant pis. Mon frire parlait d'un jeux vidéo Pokémon où se trouvait un groupe nommé Team Plasma !

-... Un jeux... Video ? Répétèrent le groupe.

-Je vous avez dit qu'elle les connaissait pas, un jeux vidéo... Elle est conne. Intervint Kazunari.

-Oy ! Kazu ! Dis pas ça. C'est pas de sa faute si la famille ennemie a pris un nom stupide venant d'un jeux vidéo. Commença Gokudera.

-Hahaha ! Dans tous les cas, c'est une sacrée coïncidence ! Continua Takeshi.

-... Il se fait tard, Minatsuki, Belphegor, vous pouvez rentrer. L'attaque se déroulera dans quelques jours, revenez demain avec toutes la Varia.

-T-toutes !? Répétèrent les deux concernés. Même le Boss !?

-Oui, on doit établir un plan pour contrer l'ennemie. Et puis la traduction de la lettre que tu nous as fournis, Minatsuki, nous a donné beaucoup d'information. La seule question est : Comment l'ennemi savait que quelqu'un allait comprendre le sens de la lettre ?

-~Ushishishi~ Tout ça grâce à ma princesse ! Déclara Bel en attrapant Minatsuki et en la portant.

Les deux membres partirent sous les regard désespérés des autres.

-P-pourquoi par la fenêtre ? Demanda Tsuna.

-Yamamoto, commença le gardien du vent, je retire ce que j'ai dis.

-Mhm ?

-Enfin, non, je modifie ce que j'ai dis. Minatsuki n'est pas la seule à être folle. Je crois que toute la Varia l'est.

-Tu l'as enfin compris ? Demanda Hayato.

-On ramene des infos ! Cria un prince dans l'hôtel.

Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers leur Boss pour lui faire leur rapport. Les deux purent entendre leur Boss grogner en entendant qu'il devait aller chez Tsuna demain et jeta plusieurs verres sur le commandant qui cria un " VOOOOII ! Boss de merde ! " . Ceci fait, ils allèrent dans leur chambre.

-Bel ! Je te dis que je n'ai pas besoin de dormir avec toi !

-~Ushishishi~ Voyons, princesse ! On est en plein automne ! On se tiendrait chaud à deux !

-Pas envie.

-Bof, pas besoin de ton accord. Termina le prince en portant Minatsuki jusqu'à sa chambre. Le prince va être gentil et ne va rien faire cette nuit, contente ?

-Très ! Dit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire et en le serrant dans ses bras.

-... Avec ce comportement, c'est pas sûr que je puisse me retenir. Annonça le blond en regardant sa princesse. Tch ! Elle dort déjà. Et moi je commence à avoir chaud, c'est quoi cette torture ?

-La torture façon Minatsuki... Maintenant laisse-moi dormir, tu parleras à tes amis imaginaires demain, mon prince schizophrène.

Le lendemain, dans la maison des Sawada, plus précisément dans la chambre de Tsuna, régnait un lourd silence. Tsuna et ses gardiens étaient d'un coté, et la Varia était de l'autre, avec un Xanxus assis sur son trône, Levi auprès de son Boss adoré, Lussuria inspectait les lieux, Squalo fusillait les gardiens de Tsuna, enfin, Bel et Minatsuki se retenaient de rire en voyant les visages du groupe en face d'eux.

-Reborn ! Pourquoi tu les as invités !? Demanda Tsuna en brisant le lourd silence qui régnait.

-Pour établir un plan, Tsunaze !

-VOOOOII ! Alors commençons !

-~Ushishishi~ Faisons ça rapidement, les paysans ne méritent pas de rester avec le prince.

-Un prince... Un prince déchu, oui...

-Je vais te tuer, princesse.

-C'est quoi le plan, déchet.

-Judaime ! Pourquoi on a besoin de leur aide ?

-La Varia est trop bizarre...

-Haha ! Pourquoi tu dis ça, Kazu ?

-Bah regarde ! Ils se ramènent avec un... Trône ? Chez quelqu'un. En plus, l'autre travelo ouvre tout ce qu' il voit, tiens regarde, je crois que c'est le journal intime de Tsuna.

-Hiiiie ! Non ! C'est dans ce cahier que je met mes...

Les personnes présentes dans la salle purent admirer une tombée de feuille où étaient des notes en dessous de la moyenne étaient marquées.

-Maa~ Ces notes sont catastrophiques !

-Bel, au Japon, les tests sont bien notés sur cent ?

-~Ushishishi~ Oui, alors comme ça, commença le prince en se tournant vers Hayato, tu admire un gars qui a des notes aussi médiocre ?

-Enfoiré ! N'insulte pas le Judaime !

-Je ne l'insulte pas, le prince expose juste la réalité.

Chaque personnes virent une balle passer à cotés d'eux, et se figèrent.

-On se calme. Et toi, Tsunaze, tu auras une séance de révision ce soir. Bon, voici le plan : Dans quelques jours, la fête de Dino aura lieu, comme nous ne connaissons pas l'ennemi, seul cinq d'entre protégeront Tsuna, les autres vous chercherez discrètement l'ennemi.

-"Cherchez" ? Mais comme tu l'as dis, on ne connaît pas l'ennemi. Intervint Levi qui se reçut un coup.

-Laisse-moi finir ! Les personnes invités par Dino sont plutôt connus dans le monde de la mafia. Dès que vous croisez quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas, suspectez-le. La famille Plasma n'est pas connu, donc ses membres aussi.

-Alors pour chercher l'ennemi, il faut des personnes qui s'y connaissent dans le monde de la mafia. Déclara Minatsuki.

-Exactement, voici les groupes : Minatsuki, Belphegor, Ryohei, Yamamoto, et Chrome, vous serez chargé de protéger Tsuna.

-Mais Chrome n'est pas là. Intervint Tsuna.

-Je l'ai déjà prévenue pour le plan.

-... Mais cinq personnes, ce n'est pas trop ? Demanda Minatsuki. Sawada est plutôt fort, il pourrait se défendre.

-Oui, mais nous ne connaissons pas la puissance de l'ennemi. Bon je continue, donc le groupe chargé de chercher les ennemis est : Squalo, Lussuria, Xanxus, Levi, Mammon, Gokudera et Kazunari.

-Et pour Hibari ?

-Il viendra à la fête mais voudra sûrement se battre contre Dino. Quand à Lambo, même si je lui donnais un poste, il ne servirait à rien.

-Ne crois pas que je vais faire ça gratuitement, Reborn.

-C'est une mission donné par le neuvième, Viper. Donc tu auras une récompense à la fin.

Reborn continua à expliquer son plan, le soir venu, la Varia rentra à l'hôtel.

* * *

Le jour de la fête arriva, tous se mirent à leur poste, Tsuna alla saluer Dino, entouré de Bel, Minatsuki, Ryohei, Yamamoto et Chrome. Les autres eux marchaient en regardant autour d'eux, sauf Xanxus qui ne bougeait pas.

-Pfff... C'est ennuyant de rester avec le Vongola. Déclara Bel en regardant les autres marcher.

-Ne te plains pas, Bel. Tu...

-... Princesse ?

Le prince tourna la tête vers sa princesse, Minatsuki tomba en arrière sous les regards choqués des autres. Ceux qui patrouillait accoururent en entendant un cris de panique. Arrivés, ils virent Minatsuki à terre avec une faux planté dans le ventre. Une personne sauta pour atterrir dessus. Plantant l'arme encore plus, ce qui fit crier de douleur celle en dessous.

-Raconter son plan à l'ennemi, ce n'est pas très intelligent, vois-tu, Reborn.

-P-pourquoi... ? Commença Yamamoto.

-K-Kazunari... Grogna Minatsuki.

* * *

_**La prochaine fois :**_

_**Minatsuki se retrouve en difficulté ! Kazunari lui fera ensuite une révélation sur lui qui peut en surprendre beaucoup...**_

_**Cible 18 : Révélation !**_


	19. Cible 18 : Révélation !

_**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'OC !**_

_**Penguin-chan = La li ho ~ Mauvais choix de cible ? Penses-tu vraiment que ce soient une coïncidence ? Effectivement, ça fait longtemps que Mukuro n'est pas apparu, faudra que j'y pense... ( Hibari : ... / Auteur : Euh... Hibari ? Tu fais quoi ici ? / Hibari : J'ai entendu le rire de Rokudo Mukuro... / Auteur : Meeerde ! Il a dû entendre ton rire Penguin-chan ! Sauve qui peut ! )**_

_**Yamito-Akumatenshi = *Imite un docteur* Le virus Belphegor ne s'attaque pas qu'au rire des personnes, elle attaque directement le cerveau, ce qui crée des anomalies comme la schizophrénie, la folie... Bref, j'arrête, je ne suis pas faite pour être médecin... Tu veux cogner Kazunari ? C'est que... Il va y avoir un problème... ( Bel : Et pas qu'un petit ! C'est le prince qui va s'occuper de ce paysan de merde ! Il a blessé ma princesse ! Et plutôt que de le cogner, je vais lui arracher les entrailles, lui planter un couteau dans les poumons pour qu'ils se remplissent de sang... / Minatsuki : Hé, Bel ! J'agonise sur le sol, et toi tu tape la discute avec quelqu'un !? / Bel : Bah, tu t'énerve, ça prouve que tu as encore de l'énergie. / Minatsuki : Évidemment ! Je vais pas répondre au reviews en étant au bord de la mort ! Quoique... Je sais que ça plairait beaucoup aux sadiques dans ton genre, Bel. / Bel : Bien sûr que non, qui serait aussi méchant ? ~Ushishishi~ / Minatsuki et l'auteur : TOI ! )**_

_**Ayui = Bon, Minatsuki... GO ! ( Minatsuki : ... Tu me prends pour un pokémon ? / Auteur : Bien sûr que... Non ! / Minatsuki : Mouais... Bref, Ayui...-chan, tu n'aime pas le "-san" ? Moi qui voulais paraître cool en faisant comme les Japonais... / Bel : Paysane, tu veux mourir ? / Minatsuki : Bel ? 'y se passe quoi ? / Bel : Cette paysanne est suicidaire, elle me traite de faux prince ou prince schizophrène *Sort ces couteaux* Je vais la buter, je vais lui briser les doigts un à un, lui arracher les ongles, lui faire un trou dans les poumons pour qu'ils se remplissent de sang, et lui faire recracher ses intestins ~Ushishishi~ / Minatsuki : Si j'étais toi, Ayui-chan, je fuirais loin, très loin d'ici... Bref, pour l'histoire du trône, je pense que le Boss l'emmène à chaque fois qu'il sort. La seule question est : comment ? / Bel : Je pense que c'est Levi qui le porte. / Minatsuki : oh ! Tu t'es calmé ? / Bel : Ouais, je me suis défoulé sur ce passant. / Minatsuki : La prochaine fois, cher passant passant à coté de nous, passant te faire voir. / Bel : Encore des jeux de mots débiles... Bon, princesse, tes hypothèses pour le trône ? **__**/ Minatsuki : Il est pliable. / Bel : C'est débile ! Bon, sinon la suite : Oui, tout le monde déteste le paysan albinos. Aussi quelqu'un d'autre que je déteste, toi. / Minatsuki : Tu lui en veux encore pour le faux prince et le prince schizophrène ? / Bel : Oui. )**_

* * *

_**Cible 18 : Révélation !**_

Minatsuki était à terre, une faux plantée dans le ventre et Kazunari se tenant debout sur l'arme. La jeune fille essaya de se dégager en poussant la faux avec son pied, l'albinos ( Kazunari a les cheveux blancs et les yeux rouges si vous vous en souvenez plus ) retira d'un coup son arme et s'éloigna du groupe. Belphegor accouru vers sa princesse.

-Princesse, tout va bien !?

-C'est bel et bien toi, Bel... ?

-C'est pas le moment de faire tes jeux de mots. ~Shishi~

-Bel... Je vois la lumière... Je vais vers la lumière...

-IDIOTE ! Tes parents ton jamais appris à ne pas aller vers la lumière quand on est sur le point de mourir !?

-Euh... Bel, intervint Lussuria, les parents n'apprennent pas ça à leurs enfants, normalement.

-Alors pourquoi je l'ai appris de mes parents !?

-VOOOII ! Parce que t'es un prince con ayant eu des parents aussi con !

-La ferme, vieux requin !

-Ah... Je vois ma vie défilé...

-Mais putain ! Idiote de princesse ! Utilise ton pistolet ! Tch ! J'en ai marre.

La scène se passait devant les yeux ébahis des Vongola, une seule question passait en boucle dans leurs têtes : Comment pouvaient-ils se comporter ainsi, alors qu'il y a un de leur membre mourant et l'ennemi juste devant eux ? Lorsqu'ils entendirent Belphegor finir la discussion, leurs yeux s'agrandirent en apercevant le prince assommer sa princesse et la jeter sur Lussuria.

-Lus, soigne-la. Je vais m'occuper de ce paysan qui a osé s'en prendre à ma princesse.

-VOOOOII ! Belphegor, pourquoi tu l'as assommé ?

-J'en avais marre qu'elle me raconte les étapes de sa mort. ~Shishishi~

-Bel... Enfoiré... Depuis quand on frappe les blessés ?

-Hein ? Toujours réveillée ?

-Évidemment ! C'est pas un coup comme ça qui va m'assommer !

-... Les idiotes ont la tête dure... ~Ushishishi~

Minatsuki grogna, cependant, avec le coup que le blond lui avait donné, elle avait retrouvé ses esprits et commença à se soigner avec ses pistolets. Xanxus observait la scène, il tourna ensuite son regard vers Kazunari, celui-ci esquissait un sourire en observant Minatsuki. Ce déchet, qu'avait-il en tête ? C'est alors qu'un rire se fit entendre, les regards se tournèrent vers la source de ce bruit : Kazunari.

-Bordel... Je pensais pas que quelqu'un pouvait avoir un rire pire que le tien, Bel.

-Ta gueule, idiote de princesse.

-Kazu ! Pourquoi tu nous as trahi !? Cria Ryohei.

-Et puis... Tu as blessé Minatsuki... Murmura Chrome.

-Enfoiré ! Comment t'as pu faire ça au Judaime !? Grogna Hayato.

-Trahir ? Je n'ai trahi personne, c'est Reborn qui m'a embarqué dedans en me donnant l'anneau du vent... Ton pouvoir c'est bien amélioré, depuis le voyage dans le futur. J'ai choisi le bon moment pour attaquer, Mi-na-tsu-ki~. Déclara Kazunari

-Oh putain... Ça me donne la chair de poule, la manière dont il m'a appelé, ressemblait à celle d'un pervers.

-~Ushishishi~ Ça ne vas pas, Mi-na-tsu-ki~ ?

-Te fous pas de moi.

-Vois-tu, commença l'albinos, je t'aurais bien demandé de rejoindre la famille Plasma, mais ton comportement dans ce monde m'énerve plus que tout.

-"Ce monde" ? Répétèrent les membres de la Varia.

-Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, Mi-na-tsu-ki ?

-... Pas du tout.

-Humph... Hahaha ! Tant pis, mais vois-tu, c'est ça que j'aimais chez toi, le visage impassible, ce regard qui montrait de l'ennuie...

-Comment-tu me connais ? Et comment t'es arrivé dans ce monde ? Demanda Minatsuki en serrant les poings en entendant Kazunari.

Belphegor remarqua la colère monter chez sa princesse, dans ces moment-là, il aurait fait grandir cette colère pour s'amuser et rigoler un bon coup, cependant, là, il lui semblait que le mieux était de la calmer. Le blond lui pris la main et lui sourit.

-Calme-toi, petite princesse. Si tu veux, tu pourras le torturer plus tard, le prince t'aidera.

-Pfffrt... C'est comme ça que tu calme les gens, toi ?

-... C'est ce comportement... Ce comportement joyeux... Ce comportement d'idiote... Grogna Kazunari.

-Hein ? Ce fut le seul mot qui sortit de la bouche de Minatsuki.

- Bon, ok, il a pété une durite, concéda gravement Superbi.

- Fondu un plomb, ajouta son comparse punk.

- Cramé le disjoncteur, insista Bel avec le sourire.

-Lorsque je suis arrivé ici, la première fois que je t'ai vu, je t'ai tout de suite reconnu !

-... Et comment ? Mon physique a changé.

-C'est vrai ? Ça veut dire que t'avais une plus grosse ou plus petite poitrine ?

-Idiot de prince pervers !

-La première fois que je t'ai vu, ton regard n'avais pas changé. Mais lorsque la bataille des anneaux a commencé, j'ai vu que tu avais changé. Toi qui restais seule dans ton coin, tu étais amie avec ces... Gens ! Et la personne avec laquelle tu t'entendais le mieux... Ce blond !

-... Princesse... Commença Belphegor en lâchant la main de Minatsuki.

- O-oui ? Demanda la jeune fille surprise par ce geste, était-il en colère ?

-T'étais une sans amis !? Oh putain c'est la meilleure ça ! ~Ushishishishishishi~

-Que quelqu'un le fasse taire avant que je ne le tue...

-VOOOOOII ! G-gamin de merde c'est pas de sa faute si... Pfffrt... Pfffahahaha ! Une sans amis ! Et puis un regard ennuyé et un regard impassible !? C'est la description de Fran, là ! Hahaha !

Minatsuki regarda autour d'elle, tous les membres de la Varia se retenaient de rire, ils se moquaient d'elle, là ! Même son Boss esquissait un sourire ! Ils pouvaient pas faire comme les Vongola !? Eux, ils restaient silencieux ! quoique... Elle a quand même l'impression que leur regard lui montre de la peine... D'accord, d'accord, d'accord... Rester calme... Inspirer... Expirer... Elle ne devait pas les tuer... Pas Les Tuer... PAS LES TUER...

-J'vais vous tuer !

-Hey ! On se stoppe ~Shishi~ C'est quand même pas de notre faute si t'avais pas d'amis. T'inquiète, on arrête, on se foutra de ta gueule plus tard.

-Tch ! Bref, tu m'explique comment t'es arrivé dans ce monde ?

- De la même façon que toi.

-Quoi ? T'es mort sous un camion ?

-Ouais... J'avais vu que le camoin allait te percuter, sauf que quand j'ai essayé de te sauver, il m'a percuté aussi.

-... Il est stupide ce gars. Commença Belphegor.

-... Complètement stupide. Continua Levi.

-Tu as des amis... Surprenant, Minatsuki. Déclara Lussuria.

-Mais tu raconte-quoi Lussuria ? Elle avait pas d'amis ! Rigola Squalo.

-Vous la fermé, oui ? s'énerva Minatsuki.

-Bon, je continue ? Tsuna, tu croyais vraiment que la personne que je visais c'était toi ?

-Hein ? Tu veux dire quoi ?

-Explique, Kazumari.

-Oh ? Même le grand Reborn n'a pas compris ? Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai écrit cette lettre en Français ? Pourquoi n'y a t-il que des membres de la Varia qui aurait été aperçu parmi l'ennemi ? Tout cela faisait partis de mon plan, pour attirer la Varia, et plus précisément Minatsuki. J'ai besoin de ces deux pouvoirs, celui de soins et celui de rendre inefficace les anneaux. Il ne me manque plus que ses pouvoirs.

-Que ses pouvoirs ? Répéta Reborn.

-Chaque gardien du vent a un pouvoir qui lui est propre, cependant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Minatsuki en a deux.

-Tu ne veux pas dire trois ? Intervint Belphegor. Et son pouvoir pour voir l'avenir ?

-Non, elle ne connaît plus le futur maintenant, ce n'est pas elle qui a ce pouvoir, mais... Moi. Je possède l'arcane du temps.

-Mais c'est de la triche !

-Hein ? Dirent toutes les personnes présentes.

-Les gardiens du vent trichent ! Un pouvoir qui lui est propre !? Mais c'est de la triche ! Si il forme une famille, il seraient invincible ! Les gardiens du vent ne devraient pas existé ! Annonça Minatsuki.

-C'est ce qu'est la famille Plasma.

-Euh... Princesse... T'es une gardienne du vent, tu devrais pas dire ça...

-Ah ? Merde. C'est vrai.

Minatsuki se sentit d'un coup propulsé contre un mur, avec une main sur la gorge.

-Mais tu l'as dis. Commença Kazunari. Cependant, j'ai besoin de ton pouvoir, alors... Que dirais-tu de ça ? Je te vole tes pouvoirs, et te renvoi dans le monde réel !

* * *

_**La prochaine fois :**_

_**Kazunari a encore le dessus sur Minatsuki, bluffe t-il en la menaçant de la renvoyer chez elle ? Dans tous les cas, la Varia va prendre une décision surprenante...**_

_**Cible 19 : C'est quoi cette décision !?**_

_**Bel : Oy, fichue auteur ! Pourquoi j'ai pas pu me battre avec l'autre paysan !?**_

_**Auteur : Euh... Parce que sinon on aurait pas eu d'explication ?**_

_**Bel : Mouais... Et c'est quoi la décision qu'on va prendre ?**_

_**Auteur : Si je te le dis je vais gâché l'histoire !**_

_**Bel : C'est ce que j'essaye de faire. ~Ushishishi~**_


	20. Cible 19 : C'est quoi cette décision ?

_**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'OC !**_

_**Yamito-Akumatenshi = ( Minatsuki : J'ai bien envi de retourner dans mon monde, moi. / Bel : Tu rigoles là, princesse. / Minatsuki : Evidemment que je rigole ! T'as pas écouté Yamito-Akumatenshi ? / Bel : Bah... Tu sais, le prince n'écoute pas les paysans... Tout ce que je fais avec eux c'est leurs ordonner de faire des trucs, torturer, torturer, torturer et enfin tuer. ~Ushishishi~ / Minatsuki : ... D'accord, tu sais que tu commence à me faire peur, Bel ? T'es flippant, mais quand je dis flippant, c'est VRAIMENT flippant ! Bref, Yamito-Akumatenshi, je te conseille de fuir loin, très Très TRÈS loin de ce prince psychopathe. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ) ... Elle m'a volé ma réplique... * Déprime dans un coin * ( Bel : ~Ushishishi~ Bravo, princesse ! T'as rendu l'auteur dépressive ! T'auras droit à une récompense ! / Minatsuki : Euh... Merci ? Hey fichu auteur ! Déprime pas pour si peu et écrit la suite de l'histoire ! )**_

_**Penguin-chan = Mukuro : Tu préfère Hibari Kyoya à moi ? Tes goûts me déçoivent énormément... / Auteur : Mukuro, tu sais, faut dire qu'avec ta tête d'ana... Sauve qui peut ! ... Bel : ~Ushishishi~ L'auteur ayant disparue mystérieusement, la princesse et le prince vont continuer à sa place. / Minatsuki : ... Kazunari... Le gars qui me regardait ? ... Mhm... Je me souviens vaguement de ce moment... / Bel : Quoi !? Ce paysan te regardais ? Et tu l'as laissé faire ? Tu l'a pas tué ? / Minatsuki : Bah, je l'avais pas remarqué... Et puis tu sais, je me souvenais même pas de lui... Et même des autres dans ma classe. / Bel : ... Mouais... Bon, passons à la suite. Envoyer ce monstre de Hibari contre le paysan ? Tu veux te faire tuer, paysanne ? C'est le prince qui s'occupe de ce roturier ! / Minatsuki : Oui, bah pour l'instant t'as rien fais. / Bel : Ta gueule.**_

* * *

_**Cible 19 : C'est quoi cette décision !?**_

-Que dirais-tu de ça ? Je te vole tes pouvoirs, et te renvoi dans le monde réel !

-Me... Renvoyer... Dans le monde... Réel ?

-Oy, paysan, tu pourrais pas la lâcher ? Intervint Belphegor en lançant plusieurs couteaux sur Kazunari. De quel droit tu touche à ma princesse ? De quel droit tu blesse ma princesse ? Et de quel droit tu décide de renvoyer ma princesse dans votre monde ?

Le prince se mit rapidement devant Minatsuki qui reprenait difficilement son souffle. La Varia, elle, était, on peut le dire, sur le cul. Belphegor, surnommé Prince the Ripper, ce sadique défendait quelqu'un et s'énervait même en voyant cette personne se faire blesser.

-Bel...

-Quoi ?

-Tu... Tu es en colère ?

-Évidemment ! Ce paysan de merde te menace de te renvoyer dans ton monde d'origine, et toi tout ce que tu fais c'est de le laisser t'étrangler et à répéter ce qu'il dit !

-Et tu voulais que je fasse quoi !? Je pouvais pas me défendre, collé contre un mur avec deux mains me coupant la respiration ! S'énerva Minatsuki en entendant le blond.

-Tu lui donne un coup de pied où je pense et il te lâche direct ! Répliqua Belphegor.

-... Pourquoi c'est un homme qui dis le point faible de tout homme... ?

- Vous avez finis ? Intervint Kazunari. Les autres commencent à s'impatienter, je crois.

Les Vongola virent apparaître de nouvelles personnes autour d'eux, la Varia cherchait du regard les membres "Traîtres" de la Varia. Lorsqu'ils les virent, ils s'élancèrent rapidement les neutralisant en un instant sous les regards choqués des Vongola.

-R-rapide ! Déclara Takeshi.

-Incroyable... Murmura Chrome.

-Ils sont EXTRÊME ! Cria Ryohei.

-C'est la Varia Quality, le neuvième ne les a pas appelé pour rien. Annonça Reborn avec un sourire.

Un rire attira leur attention, ils remarquèrent que Minatsuki, Bel et Kazunari n'avaient pas bougé de leur place. L'albinos rigolait en se tenant les cotes.

-VOOOOII ! Y a quoi de drôle, minus !?

-Hahaha ! Vous êtes fier de vous, juste parce que vous avez abattu des sous-fifres ?

-Des sous-fifres ? Répéta Levi. Tu veux dire que ceux qui font partis de la Varia sont assez faible pour être appelé " sous-fifre " ?

-Exact, vos vrais adversaires vont arriver, cependant... Commença l'albinos. Vous pourriez sortir de votre cachette ?

-Hein ? Dirent les autres personnes en se tournant.

Les Vongola écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant deux personnes arriver vers eux. L'un aux cheveux noirs portant un uniforme avec un brassard écrit "discipline" dessus foudroyait le deuxième du regard. L'autre, pour mieux le définir, avait une les cheveux en ananas.

-Je ne pensais pas que Hibari Kyoya et Rokudo Mukuro se joindraient à la bataille. Commença Kazunari.

-... ( Kyoya )

-Kufufufu~ Je suis juste venu pour ma chère Chrome, non, Nagi.

-Pour Hibari, commença Reborn, je lui ai dis qu'il y aurait quelque chose d'amusant.

-Eh bien, voila une idée stupide de venir. Enfin bon, commençons le combat.

Cette fois, les personnes présentes virent un groupe apparaître derrière l'albinos, ils étaient neuf ( sans compter Kazunari )

-Mhm... On a l'avantage du nombre. Déclara Minatsuki. Trois filles, quatre garçons en comptant Kazunari et trois avec un sexe indéterminé...

-Princesse, tu crois que c'est le moment de rigoler ?

-Mais regarde ! Cette personne avec des cheveux mi-court, maquillé, mais se tient comme un mec et n'a pratiquement pas de poitrine ! Tu crois que c'est un gars ou une fille ?

-... Les deux.

Les deux adolescents virent les autres afficher une mine désespérée, et la personne que Minatsuki avait décrit sur le point de les attaquer.

-Je suis une fille, bande d'enfoiré !

-... Maintenant qu'on le sait, je m'aperçois qu'elle te ressemble un peu. Commenta le prince.

-Et en quoi ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Au niveau de la poitrine.

-Je vais te tuer...

-~Ushishishishi~ Je rigole~

-Heureusement que tu rigole, fich... !

La soi-disante princesse sentit une pression sur ces lèvres, sur le coup, elle ne réagissait pas. Le baiser dura jusqu'à ce qu'un commandant se fasse entendre.

-VOOOOOOOOII ! Gamins de merde ! Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de montrer votre amour aux autres !?

-~Ushishishi~ Ne sois pas jaloux ! Tu peux t'amuser avec le Bo... Ghark !

-T'allais dire quoi, déchet ?

Xanxus baissa d'un coup la tête en apercevant plusieurs objets se diriger à toute vitesse vers lui.

-'lors c'toi Xanxus l'boss d'la Varia. Commença un garçon avec les cheveux et les yeux violets, ses pupilles brillaient d'une lueur étrange.

-Je vais t'apprendre à ne pas interrompre une conversation, déchet.

-Boss de merde ! Tout va... Dit Squalo en coupant des sorte de petites lunes noirs volant vers lui. VOOOOOII !

-BORDEL ! ARRÊTE DE CRIER ! TU ME CASSE LES OREILLES ! Cria un garçon avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux brillants et rouge.

-VOOOOII ! T'AS DIS QUOI !? C'EST TOI QUI ME LES CASSE !

-Boss ! Commandant ! Intervinrent Mammon, Levi et Lussuria. On vient vous...

Des plantes poussèrent autour d'eux les coinçant avec une fille au cheveux verts et aux yeux bleu claire, ses pupilles brillaient également d'une lueur étrange.

-Veuillez m'excuser, mais je ne puis vous laisser passer.

-Maa~ On dirait qu'elle va être notre adversaire.

-Cette fille, dégage un charme particulier...

-Humph... Je vous laisse vous débrouiller.

Les Vongola observait les adversaires de la Varia, à ce moment, un cri de surprise de Chrome se fit entendre, Mukuro la protégea en contrant le coup d'une fille au cheveux marron et aux yeux noirs.

-Kufufufu~ Je ne vais pas laisser mon pion se faire mal.

-Mukuro-sama...

-Hihihi~ Je suis surprise que tu ai pu arreter mon coup.

-Je viens t'aider ! Dit une autre fille blonde, avec des yeux de la même couleur que ses cheveux en regardant Chrome qui vit qu'un éclair avait frappé sur sa droite. Je m'occupe de la fille~

Ce fut ensuite Hayato qui contra une attaque en lançant ses dynamites. Un garçon avec des cheveux et les yeux bleu clair s'avança vers lui.

-Bonjour, Gokudera-kun et Yamamoto-kun ? Enchanté.

-C'est toi notre adversaire ?

-Ne pose pas de questions inutiles, s'il-te-plait. Je ne vous aurais pas attaqué si vous n'etiez pas mes adversaire.

-Haha ! Il a pas faux ! Rigola Yamamoto.

-La ferme ! Abruti de baseballer !

Ryohei et Kyoya venaient d'éviter une sorte de poudre qui arrivait sur eux.

-Aaah ~ Mince ! Vous l'avez évitez~ Ma~ Si vous aviez été touché par mon poison, cela n'aurait pas été marrant ! Déclara une fille avec les cheveux et les yeux de la même couleur que l'adversaire de Xanxus.

-... (Kyoya)

-Du poison ? C'était dangereux à l'extrême !

Tsuna regardait avec panique ses amis commencer leur combat, il fut sortit de ses pensées en recevant un coup de Reborn.

-Reborn !

-Tsunaze, arrête de rêver ! Ton adversaire est là !

-Pendant que tu rêvais, j'aurais pu t'attaquer... Mais je veux me mesurer au Vongola Decimo. Déclara un garçon au roux, un flamme apparut autour de lui. Je me demande si ta flamme peut battre la mienne.

Tsuna se mit en hyper mode et commença son combat.

Un peu sur le coté, se trouvaient deux adolescents qui regardaient les combats commencer. L'un des deux, un blond commença à se plaindre.

-Pourquoi on est les seul à ne pas avoir d'adversaire ?

-...

-Oy, princesse ! M'ignore pas comme ça !

-Mhm ? Désolée.

-Y a quoi ?

-... Plus je regarde l'ennemi, et plus ils me font penser à Pokemon. Regarde : l'adversaire du Boss, cheveux et yeux violet, son pouvoir, il peut contrôler les mouvement des choses. Il ressemble à un Pokemon de type psy.

-Je comprends rien, mais c'est qu'une simple coïncidence.

-Bah, l'adversaire du commandant : type ténèbres. Celle qui se bat contre Levi, Lussuria et Mammon : plante. Mukuro : combat. Chrome : Electrique. Ha... Gokudera et Yamamoto : Glace. Sasagawa et Hibari : Poison. Et enfin... Sawada : feu.

-... Ouais, et alors ?

-Mhm... Rien, je me dis juste que ce sont des gardiens du vent, alors pourquoi ils contrôlent ces éléments, et pour répondre à ta question, je crois que nos adversaires sont ces deux-là. Termina Minatsuki en pointant Kazunari et une fille.

-~Ushishishi~ Intéressant !

L'albinos sauta pour attaquer Minatsuki qui le contra, l'autre fille, elle attaqua notre cher prince sadique qui la renvoya d'un coup de pied.

-... Pas marrant, pourquoi je me coltine la plus faible ? Princesse ! Tu veux pas échanger ?

-Tu te coltine pas la plus faible, c'est juste que ton niveau est au dessus d'elle. Et puis c'est nul, tu la bat direct, t'aurais pu te retenir un peu contre elle, j'voulais te voir combattre.

-En gros, elle est faible. ~Ushishishi~ Tu pourras voir le prince combattre une prochaine fois.

-... Mouais. Sinon pour l'échange, demande au dingue qui balance sa faux dans tous les sens.

-Paysan ? Tu veux ?

-... ( Kazunari )

-Merde. Bon, je peux essayer de m'amuser en la torturant un peu.

Le combat entre Minatsuki et Kazunari était très intense, les coup partaient dans tous les sens, parfois, ils atteignaient leur cible. Ils se stoppèrent, lorsqu'il entendirent un cri de douleur. Ils se tournèrent vers la source de ce bruit : L'adversaire de Xanxus était à terre et se tenait le visage en criant.

-Mes yeux... !

-Ta gueule, déchet. Je trouvais qu'ils brillaient un peu trop. Annonça Xanxus en tirant un coup se qui acheva celui à terre.

-... Pff... Moi qui pensait que c'était toi qui avait causé ce bruit, Bel. Commenta Minatsuki en se tournant vers le blond qui lui fit un sourire très sadique.

-Bien sûr que non, pour pas qu'elle fasse de bruit, je lui ai coupé la langue et, on va dire, écrabouillé les cordes vocales ~Ushishishi~

-C'est dans ces moments-là que je me dis que j'ai eu de la chance d'être une membre de la Varia.

-Enfoiré ! Cria Kazunari en voyant son alliée.

-~Ushishishishi~ T'aurais dû dire oui quand je t'avais demandé d'échanger, paysan.

Kazunari vit ses alliés tomber un par un, mais à la plus grande surprise de tous, l'albinos rigola.

-Il rit alors que ses coéquipiers sont à terre ? Demanda Levi.

-Il est complètement cinglé. Commenta Minatsuki. En plus sont rire est pire que le tien, Bel.

-Répète un peu. Dit le prince en tirant les joues de sa princesse.

-Hon hihe est chihe heu he hien.

-Je vais te tuer...

-Hech ! Hearhe !

Le blond se tourna en regardant ce que la jeune fille pointait du doigt. Il écarquilla ( Sûrement ) les yeux, comme tous les autres, lorsqu'il vit la fille qu'il torturait disparaître.

-Il se passe quoi ? Demanda Takeshi.

-Une illusion. Kufufufu~ Tous nos adversaires étaient des illusions, c'est dur à admettre, mais il a utilisé le même plan que le moi du futur contre les Millefiore.

-... ( Tous )

-Vous avez finalement compris ? Le truc, c'est que c'est trop tard~ Annonça Kazunari.

-Tu veux dire quoi par "C'est trop tard" ?

-... Vous avez essayé de faire ne serait-ce un pas ?

Toutes les personnes présentes essayèrent de marcher, cependant, leurs jambes étaient comme pétrifiées. L'albinos en profita pour s'approcher de Minatsuki.

-Bon, je me permet de prendre tes pouvoirs~

-... rde...

-Princesse...

Alors que Kazunari commençait à prendre les pouvoirs de Minatsuki, tout d'un coup, la main de l'albinos fut repoussé et la jeune fille tomba, inconsciente à terre.

-Tch... On dirait que ton pouvoir de soin est un peu trop puissant... J'arriverai pas à le maîtriser maintenant. Decimo, tu as de la chance, je ne vais pas te tuer maintenant. Je dois d'abord maîtriser ces deux pouvoirs.

-Tu crois qu'on va te laisser partir ? Répliqua Tsuna.

-Mhm ? Mais tu comptes faire comment ? Tu peux pas bouger. Bref je vais m'occuper de cette fille~ Termina le blanc avec un grand sourire et en l'attaquant avec sa faux.

-Minatsuki ! Cria Hayato. Bordel... Bouge !

-... ( Belphegor )

-Mhm... Je vous laisse. Je vais être généreux, pour maîtriser mes deux nouveaux pouvoirs, il me faut environs cinq mois, donc l'attaque se passera sûrement dans six mois le temps que je me repose.

-Tu crois... Qu'on va te croire ?

-Hahaha ! Libre à vous de me croire ou non.

Lorsque Kazunari disparu au loin, les Vongola ainsi que la Varia purent bouger. Hayato accouru vers Minatsuki, il observa plusieurs blessures. Cependant il ne s'en préoccupa plus en entendant Xanxus.

-On retourne en Italie, déchets.

-X-Xanxus ! Intervint Tsuna. Et Minatsuki ?

-La Varia n'a pas besoin de membre faible. Répondit Squalo. On reviendra au Japon dans six mois, comme l'autre minus l'a dit.

-... ( Lourd silence pour l'ambiance )

-Enfoiré aux couteaux ! Cria Hayato en voyant la Varia partir. Tu vas l'abandonner ? C'est pas "ta princesse" ?

-... ( Bel )

-...El... Or... Murmura Minatsuki à peine consciente.

-... ~Ushishi~... Minatsuki... Tu te souviens pourquoi je t'appelais "princesse" ?

-...

-Parce que... Je te pensais forte... Un prince à besoin d'une princesse puissante, enfin moins forte que le prince, mais elle dois être puissante... Déclara Belphegor devant les Vongola, cependant, Tsuna ressentit comme une sorte de tristesse.

La Varia disparu après quelques minutes, Gokudera, lui portait Minatsuki dans ses bras, il put entendre un "Merde" sortir de la bouche de la jeune fille et resserra sa prise sur elle.

* * *

_**La prochaine fois :**_

_**Six mois d'attente avant la prochaine attaque ! Minatsuki se réveille et remarque qu'elle a ete soigné, pendant ces six mois, elle integrera l'etablissement de Namimori. Hayato essaiera de se rapprocher de Minatsuki...**_

_**Cible 20 : Inscription à Namimori.**_

_**Note de l'auteur : Désolée... J'aurais pu poster ce chapitre un peu plus tôt, mais je l'ai récrit encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il me plaise, mais ce n'est toujours pas le cas... Désolée si je vous ai déçus à cause de ce chapitre...**_

_**Minatsuki : C'est quoi ça !?**_

_**Auteur : Euh... Bah la décision surprenante.**_

_**Minatsuki : Pourquoi c'est moi qui prends tout !? Je suis la seule à être blessée ! Et en plus, pourquoi je perd tous mes combats !?**_

_**Auteur : Bah ce serait nul si tu gagnais tout.**_

_**Minatsuki : Oui mais là je suis super faible !**_

_**Auteur : Tu viens d'un monde où on tue pas les gens comme ça, y a pas de mafia. Alors tu vas pas arriver et tous détruire sur ton passage, débile !**_

_**Minatsuki : Urgh... Et Bel qui est partit sans moi...**_

_**Hayato : ...**_

_**Auteur *le remarque* : Héhéhéhé...**_


	21. Cible 20 : Inscription à Namimori !

_**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'OC !**_

_**Yamito-Akumatenshi = Minatsuki : Je suis devenue inutile !? Ouinnnn ! * Pleure dans un coin * / Bel : Princesse ? T'as fais pleurer ma princesse ? Je vais te tuer. / Minatsuki : Mais tu fais quoi, ici !? Tu m'as abandonné ! / Bel : Je suis là pour répondre au reviews ! Et puis je n'ai jamais voulu t'abandonné, je n'ai fais que suivre le script que cette débile d'auteur a fait. / Auteur : Cette débile d'auteur peut te faire crevé et te faire disparaître de cette fic. / Bel : Non, tu peux pas. / Auteur : Et pourquoi ? / Bel : Parce que... Je suis un prince ! / Minatsuki et l'auteur : ... J'aurai dû m'en douter...**_

_**Penguin-chan = Heyyy ! Ravie que ce chapitre t'... ( Mukuro : Moi ? Je t'ai déçu ? Kufufufu~ Tu crois vraiment que je n'avais pas remarqué que l'ennemi avait utilisé des illusions ? / Auteur : Moi je le... Gark ! / Mukuro : Kufufufu~ On dirait que l'auteur a quelques problèmes. Bref, j'avais évidemment remarqué pour les illusions, cependant, je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais dis puisque je ne suis pas de la Mafia, je ne vais donc pas les aider. / Hibari : ... Maintenant que cette herbivore le dit, pourquoi tu es arrivé avec moi ? / Mukuro : Kufufufu~ Ce n'est qu'une simple coïncidence. / Hibari : ... / Mukuro : Je ne te souhaite pas une bonne lecture Penguin-chan, tes goûts en matière de garçons me déçoivent. Je devrais être le plus populaire. / Hibari : En ce qui concerne M. Le génie, j'ai hate de le mordre à mort. / Auteur : Bonne lecture... / Mukuro : Toujours vivante ? Kufufufufu~**_

_**Ayone = Lalih... Bouarf ! ( Minatsuki : C'est MOI qui réponds à Ay... / Bel : Bon, 'y se passe quoi ? / Minatsuki : J'ai un vague souvenir, mais elle s'appelait pas Ayui avant ? / Bel : Quelle importance ? Les paysans sont tous les mêmes. Quoique cette paysanne est drôlement suicidaire. Et m'empreinter mon programme de torture !? Je te l'interdis ! Il appartiens au prince ! / Minatsuki : ... Mais tu fous quoi ici ? Je te rappelle que tu m'as abandonné ! / Bel : Je suis venu pour cette paysanne suicidaire, toutes les reviews qu'elle écrit sont forts intéressantes. Bref, les réponses des reviews et l'histoire sont deux choses différentes, donc le prince peut bien venir. / Minatsuki : Mouais... Bon alors... Ayone-chan ? Donc, excuses cette débile d'auteur, moi aussi j'aurai voulu plus d'action, en plus je voulais gagner mon combat... Ouinnnnn ! / Bel : ... Je continu, la Varia craint !? C'est normal que les faibles restent derrière, dans ce monde, seul les plus fort survivent. / Minatsuki : C'est la loi de la jungle. / Bel : Ta gueule ! ) Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Cible 20 : Inscription à Namimori.**_

Minatsuki ouvrit difficilement les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit, fut du gris, ce n'était pas blanc, elle n'était pas à l'hôpital ? Elle avait du mal à rester éveillé, ses blessures lui faisaient encore mal. Elle tourna la tête et vit que quelqu'un l'observait.

-Hayato... ? Murmura la jeune fille.

L'argenté rougit en entendant son prénom, cependant il se reprit.

-Minatsuki, tu devrais te reposer, t'es...

-Où suis-je ? Et elle est où la Varia ?

- Chez moi, dans ma chambre plus précisément. Et... Pour la Varia, elle est... En Italie.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et se releva d'un coup. Ce n'était pas un rêve ? Ils l'avaient bel et bien abandonné ? Et Bel ? Pourquoi LUI il l'a abandonné ? Elle n'était pas sa princesse ? Il ne l'aimait pas ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, cependant lorsqu'elle entendit Hayato l'appeler, elle se reprit rapidement et se tourna souriante.

-Héhé ! Je pensais que c'était un rêve ! Quelle idiote...

-Minatsuki...

-Au faite Hayato, pourquoi je suis chez toi ?

L'argenté rougit une nouvelle fois, cependant cette fois, Minatsuki le remarqua et sut pourquoi.

- Désolée, j'ai pour habitude d'appeler les gens par leurs prénoms, faut dire que en France tout le monde fait ça. Par exemple ! Pour... Sawada ! Je préférerais dire Tsuna ! Comme pour T-Yamamoto je préférerai Takeshi ! Annonça-t-elle ce qui surprit Gokudera. Désolée H-Gokud...

-Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, ça me dérange pas spécialement. Déclara l'argenté. Si c'est toi... ç'a me dérange pas.

-Mhm ? J'ai pas entendu la fin, tu peux répéter ?

-Nan rien ! Bref, tu te retrouve chez moi, parce que c'était la maison la plus proche, et on t'a pas amené à l'hôpital parce que on savait pas comment expliquer ces nombreuses blessures.

-... Je vois... Tout est clair maintenant ! Termina la jeune fille en se tapant la main.

Gokudera proposa ensuite d'aller rendre visite a son "Judaime" pour le rassurer car il s'inquiétait beaucoup au sujet de la jeune fille. Elle acquiesça.

-Hum... Avant, t'aurais pas des vêtements à me prêter ? Les miens sont déchirés et pleins de sang.

-Je-je dois avoir quelques vieux vêtements à ta taille.

-Thank you !

Minatsuki se changea, même les vieux vêtements de Hayato sont trop grand pour elle, «Je suis si petite que ça ? Argh... Je commence à déprimer... ». Lorsque Gokudera ouvrit la chambre, il vit la jeune fille dans un coin, entouré de champignon.

-Euh... Minatsuki ? Pourquoi tu déprime ? Et ils sortent d'où ces champignons !? Ghaaa ! Ma chambre se remplit de champignon ! Stop ta dépression ! Je vais me noyer dans ces putains de champignons !

-Petite... Petite...

-Petite ? Tu déprime parce que tu te sens petite ? Pfffrt... Hahaha ! C'est la première fois que je vois une fille comme ça.

-Te moque pas de moi... Je vais te maudire avec ces champignons... Tu vas perdre tes cheveux un par un, tu auras une calvitie très tôt, tu auras des cheveux blancs avant d'être vieux...

-Pourquoi tu maudis que mes cheveux !? Pffrt... Même si je trouve ça ridicule, je trouve que c'est bien, tu ressemble pas aux autres idiotes de fille. Et puis ton caractère est...

-... ? J'ai rien entendu.

-Rien. Viens on va voir le Judaime.

-Oui oui.

Arrivés chez Tsuna, ils allèrent jusqu'à la chambre de celui-ci, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, ils remarquèrent que Ryohei et Takeshi étaient là aussi. Cependant, ils étaient d'une humeur inhabituelle, ils étaient comme déprimés. Tsuna remarqua leur arrivé.

-Minatsuki ! Ça va ? Tout va bien ?

-... Non ! Je souffre ! J'ai mal ! Aide-moi ! J'ai dû marcher jusqu'à chez toi ! Hayato n'a même pas voulu me porter !

-Tu me l'as même pas demandé !

-T'aurais accepté ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Idiote !

-Bon, alors je reprends... Aie aie aie ! Ça fait un mal de chien !

-T'es ridicule maintenant qu'on sait que c'est pas vrai.

-Tais-toi !

-Haha ! Vous êtes marrant ! Intervint Yamamoto. Vous ressemblez à un vieux couple qui se dispute.

-Ils son extrême ces deux-là. Haha !

-Abruti de Baseballer ! N-ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

-Ça va mieux, Takeshi, Ryohei ?

-Hein ?

-Désolée pour le prénom, c'est une habitude. Enfin bref, toi et Ryohei vous déprimiez à cause de Kazunari, je me trompe ?

-...

Minatsuki leur souris, Reborn arriva et lui expliqua ce qui s'est passé après qu'elle se soit évanouie.

-... Kazunari m'a pris mes deux pouvoirs, mais je peux toujours créer la flamme du vent. Enfin je crois que c'est parce qu'il me manque ces deux pouvoirs, mais ma flamme est plus faible qu'avant.

-...Minatsuki, essaie d'ouvrir ta boite-arme.

La jeune fille s'exécuta, Miky sortit, cependant, il avait, on va dire, quelque peu changé.

-Petit... Murmura Minatsuki.

-Comme ça maîtresse. Rajouta Hayato.

-La ferme ! Foutu Bombe ambulante.

-Hein !? Répète ?

-Oh pardon Ha~ya~to~

L'argenté rougit mais ne dit plus rien.

-Je pense que comme ta flamme est plus faible, commença Reborn, les pouvoirs de ton loup se sont aussi affaiblie.

-Hein ? Mais je pensais que si la flamme était trop faible, la boite ne s'ouvrait pas.

-Oui, c'est plutôt anormale... Quoiqu'il en soit, Minatsuki, tu as quel age ?

-Quinze ans.

-Tu as le même age que Ryohei, ça te dis de t'inscrire à Namimori ?

-Hein ? Intervint Tsuna. Pourquoi tu veux qu'elle aille dans notre collège ?

-Réfléchis Tsunaze ! Répondit Reborn en lui donnant un coup de pied. La Varia est partie sans elle, elle ne sait sûrement pas où habiter, alors tu crois qu'elle va faire quoi pendant six mois ?

-Euh... Tu as sûrement raison...

-Je suis d'accord ! Ça va être marrant ! Mais... Maintenant que tu le dis, je sais vraiment pas où aller.

-Tu peux rester ici.

-Reborn ! Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a plus de place !

-Elle peut rester chez moi. Intervint Gokudera.

-Hein ? Gokudera-kun ? Mais je croyais que tu n'appréciait pas la présence des filles.

-La presence des filles ? Attends, Hayato, t'es...

-Ta gueule ! Non je ne le suis pas. Bref, je trouve que comme elle connaît déjà ma maison se sera plus facile. Et puis, il y a une chambre de libre.

-Bon, le problème est réglé ! Déclara Reborn. Maintenant rentrez chez vous, c'est l'heure de dormir. Minatsuki, demain viens me voir pour ton inscription.

-Hein !? Mais attends Reborn ! Crièrent Minatsuki et Tsuna.

-...

-Haha ! Il dort !

Les adolescents soupirèrent et rentrèrent chez eux, Minatsuki et Hayato arrivèrent chez ce dernier, l'argenté montra à la jeune fille sa chambre et lui prêta un T-shirt pour la nuit.

-T'es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas, Hayato ?

-C'est moi qui l'ai proposé, alors pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Idiote.

-Pff... Oui c'est vrai, merci bombe ambulante.

-Qui tu traites de bombe ambulante ?

-Héhé ! Bonne nuit ! Termina la jeune fille en allant dans sa chambre.

-Ah la la ! Elle plutôt joyeuse pour une fille qui s'est fait abandonnée par la Varia.

-La ferme !

-Merde... Tu m'as entendu ?

-Evidemment ! Bombe débile !

Hayato rigola et alla se coucher... Mais bordel... Pourquoi il a proposé de l'héberger ? Il aurait pas pu la fermer ? Maintenant savoir qu'il dormait sous le même toit qu'elle... Putain ! Ça le mettait mal à l'aise ! Et pour finir, elle porte un T-shirt trop grand pour elle et sûrement rien d'autre avec ! C'est sur ces splendides pensées, qu'il s'endormit en ayant énormément chaud.

Le lendemain, Minatsuki se trouvait devant Reborn, ils venaient de finir la paperasse sur son inscription et se mettaient maintenant en route pour le collège Namimori afin de finaliser l'inscription. Arrivés, ils étaient maintenant devant le directeur.

-... Les formulaires d'inscriptions sont bien remplis, une élève de française, c'est rare. Je ne comprends pas le Français, mais peux-tu dire quelques mots dans cette langue ? Demanda le directeur en regardant la fille qui avait sur le visage un sourire angélique.

-_Si vous me demandez ça, c'est parce que vous ne me croyez pas ? Bordel, déjà que le fait d'être venu jusqu'ici me fais chier vous voulez une preuve que je sois française ? Mais allez vous f..._

_-_C'est bon, je n'ai pas compris, mais bon.

-C'est dommage que vous n'ayez pas compris.

-Veux-tu me faire la traduction de ce que tu as dis ?

-... Je suis ravie de m'inscrire dans ce collège, mais le programme ne sera-t-il pas difficile pour moi qui suis française ? J'espère pouvoir compter sur votre soutient. "Traduisit" Minatsuki avec un grand sourire qui faisait " Gentille fille ".

-Hum... Je vois, ne t'inquiète pas je t'aiderai en cas de difficulté et les professeurs aussi.

-_Pas besoin de ton aide..._

_-_ Mhm ?

-Merci infiniment !

L'inscription se finit, le directeur donna à Minatsuki son uniforme et sa classe. Reborn lui informa qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans la classe de Ryohei, la jeune fille soupira. Elle se sentit fatiguer, elle accéléra le pas pour rentrer, cependant, elle percuta quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, un garçon, plus précisément, qui la fit tomber. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête pour voir quel enfoiré l'avait fait tomber, elle écarquilla les yeux.

-K...

-Fais attention où tu marches, et puis pourquoi es-tu ici, herbivore ?

Bordel, pourquoi de toutes les personnes qui existe, elle était tombée sur LUI ? Quoique... Elle était dans le collège Namimori, normal qu'elle le trouve ici. La jeune fille chercha Reborn en espérant que celui-ci puisse l'aider ... Il était partit sans elle, la laissant avec ce monstre. Quel... ! Enfin bref ! Ah ! Quel magnifique journée, aujourd'hui, qui se finit en beauté !

_**La prochaine fois :**_

_**Inscription finis, Minatsuki commence sa vie de collégienne, dans ce monde, elle se fera peut-être des amis ? Qui sait ? Mais la vie n'est pas rose, connaître Hayato et Takeshi et être amis avec eux ne lui facilite pas trop la vie au collège.**_

_**Cible 21 : Opération : se faire des amis !**_

_**Minatsuki : A croire ton résumé, je suis une fille sans aucun amis.**_

_**Auteur : C'est le cas.**_

_**Minatsuki : ... Merde...**_


	22. Cible 21 : Opération : se faire des amis

_**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'OC !**_

_**Penguin-chan = Mukuro : Kufufufu~ Tant que je suis ton genre, ça me va, du moins, pour l'instant. Viens me voir si tu te lasse de ton Kyo-chan~ / Kyoya : ... Je vais te mordre à mort. / Minatsuki : Hein quelle relation ? Comment ça on est mignon avec Hayato !? / Hayato : Idiote de fille ! Ne raconte pas n-n'importe quoi ! / Minatsuki : Oh ? T'es là, Hayato ? Tu vas nous aider à répondre aux reviews ? / Hayato : O-ouais... / Mukuro : Kufufufu~ Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, Pen-guin-chan ~ / Hayato et Minatsuki : Flippant ce gars... /**_

_**Yamito-Akumatenshi = Hé hé hey ! Hum... Alo... Gaark ! ( Minatsuki : Hé l'auteur, c'est quoi ça !? / Auteur : De quoi tu parles ? / Minatsuki : On nous a signalé des fautes d'orthographes ! / Auteur : Maaais j'ai jamais été forte en orthographe ! Et puis j'aime pas beaucoup me relire... / Minatsuki : Hein !? C'est ton boulot de faire ça ! / Auteur : C'est bon... Bref, parle nous de ta "chance" ! / Minatsuki : ... ? / Auteur : Un problème ? / Minatsuki : Il est où, Bel ? / Auteur : Maintenant que tu le dis... Bah ! Si tu veux, on peut le remplacer par... Lui ! / Minatsuki : ... * part en courant * / Auteur : Même si tu t'enfuie, tu lui fais face au début du chapitre ! / Minatsuki * passe rapidement * : Contente que tu sois guérie ! / ) Bonne lecture !**_

_**Ayone = Tut tut t... Bouarf ! ( Minatsuki : Je t'ai déjà dis que c'était MOI qui répondais à Ayone-chan ! / Bel : ... Donc les deux paysannes suicidaires ne sont qu'une seule et même personne ? / Minatsuki : Elle vient de le dire, idiot de prince. / Bel : Ta gueule. Paysanne suicidaire, le prince sous-estime les paysans si il veut, de plus, tu dis/écris à un génie de demander à deux filles idiotes de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé sous le règne de Louis XVI ? / Minatsuki : Techniquement, tu devrais pas le savoir, puisque tu es pas Français, si ? / Bel : ~Ushishishi~ Tu demandes ça à un génie ? / Minatsuki et l'auteur : ... Continuons... / Bel : Un rapprochement entre MA princesse et Bomboy !? Princesse, expliques-toi / Minatsuki : Ah ? Quel rappr... Hihi... Ça ne te regarde pas, Bel-phe-gor-kun~ / Bel : Heeeinn... ? Tch ! J'me casse d'ici. / Minatsuki : ... Mais quel rapprochement ? Je... Gark ! / Auteur : Pas besoin de le savoir ! Dors sagement et reste dans l'ignorance... Sur ce, Bonne lecture ! *Tire Minatsuki* Rha... Elle est lourde... Bel ! Occupe-toi d'elle. / Bel : Ok, mais je la ramène dans ma chambre. / Minatsuki : Me touche pas, enfoiré... )**_

_**Note de l'auteur : Lorsque le texte est en italique, Minatsuki parle en français. Et enfin, pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes.**_

* * *

_**Cible 21 : Opération : se faire des amis !**_

-Fais attention où tu marches, et puis pourquoi es-tu ici, herbivore ?

-K-Kyoya !?

-...

-Hé ho ? Yahooo ! Hey hey heyyy ! Kyyooooyyyaaa ! Cria Minatsuki en sautant devant le garçon.

-Tu perturbes le calme et en plus tu m'appelle par mon prénom ? Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de m'appeler de la sorte, je vais te mordre à mort.

-Tu veux essayer ?

-Tu as l'air sûr de toi. Déclara Kyoya en sortant ses tonfas.

Minatsuki allait sortir ses pistolets, quand, elle se rappela de quelque chose de très très important. Sa flamme était devenu vraiment faible à cause de Kazunari, elle avait devant elle ce monstre de Kyoya, elle ne pouvait plus se soigner donc elle finirait à l'hôpital. Maintenant en plus simple : Flamme faible + Hibari Kyoya très très en colère + ne plus pouvoir se soigner = Se fait battre = se retrouve à l'hôpital ou dans le pire des cas, direction le cimetière.

-... Hum... Alors... Je viens de réfléchir, et j'ai trouvé le moyen de finir le combat en vitesse sans causer de dégâts au collège.

-Ah oui ? J'aimerai bien la connaître.

-C'est simple... SAUVE QUI PEUT ! UN MONSTRE VEUT ME TUER ! Hurla Minatsuki en partant à toute vitesse.

Après avoir vérifié que le soi-disant monstre ne la suivait pas, la jeune fille commença à se rendre chez Gokudera, maintenant qu'elle savait où il habitait, aucune chance de se perdre ! ... Aucune... chance...

-Bordel ! Pourquoi je suis de nouveau devant ce foutu collège !? Comment j'ai fais !? ... Bon, réfléchissons... Mais même si je réfléchis, je vais pas savoir comment rentrer ! %&# #& ! ( Bel : Elle dit des idioties, faut pas y faire attention. )

-Maman, y'est bizarre la dame. Affirma un enfant qui passait avec sa mère.

-Ne la regarde pas. Viens, dépêchons nous.

-... " Ne la regarde pas !? Dépêchons nous !? " Elle croit que je vais la contaminer !?

-Haha ! Tu t'es trompé, elle a dis " Viens, dépêchons nous. ". Rectifia quelqu'un derrière Minatsuki.

-Takeshi ? Je... Commença la jeune fille en courant vers lui. Je suis trop contente de te voir ! Je me suis perdue, je sais pas comment aller chez Hayato, Reborn m'a abandonné avec ce monstre de Kyoya qui a ensuite essayé de me tuer mais je me suis enfuie, j'avoue, c'est pas cool de s'enfuir comme ça mais il me faisait vachement peur ! Il aurait pu m'envoyer à l'hôpital, et une femme et son fils m'ont regardé bizarrement... Et en plus j'ai super faim !

-H-Haha... Doucement, j'ai compris la moitié de ce que tu as dis, mais tu dois aller chez Gokudera ?

-Oui.

-Je t'y amène alors. Termina Yamamoto.

La jeune fille le suivit, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les deux adolescents purent admirer le visage surpris de Hayato.

-Abruti de base-baller, tu fais quoi ici ?!

-Haha ! Je raccompagne Minatsuki ! Elle s'était perdue.

-Héhé... Salut Hayato !

-Pas de "salut" ! S'énerva Gokudera en tirant la jeune fille vers lui. T'aurais pu m'appeler, je serais venu !

-Mais comment ? J'ai pas de portable... Attends, mais c'est vrai ça ! Il est où mon portable !? Quand j'ai rencontré la Varia, j'avais rien sur moi... Ni mes cours, ni mon casque et ni mon portable...

-Haha ! Elle a pas faux, elle aurait pas pu t'appeler sans portable !

-La ferme !

-Bon, je dois y aller, Minatsuki, tu es inscrite au collège maintenant, hein ? Demanda Yamamoto.

-Oui.

-Alors à demain !

-À demain ! Et merci, Takeshi ! Dit Minatsuki en voyant le joueur de Baseball partit.

-... Tu l'appelle aussi par son prénom ?

-Oui, ah... Cette habitude a faillis causer ma mort...

-C'est-à-dire ?.

-Bah, j'ai appelé Hibari Kyoya par son prénom, il s'est mis un peu en colère, et a voulu me mordre à mort.

-Pfffrt... Pffahahaha ! T'es bien la seule fille à pouvoir faire ça quand elle connaît Hibari !

-La ferme !... Je vais me coucher ! Déclara Minatsuki en partant en direction de sa chambre

-Hein ? Mais il est que 18 heures ! Répliqua Hayato en se bouchant les oreilles en voyant la jeune fille claquer la porte, cependant il sourit. Pff... Elle boude ?

-J'boude pas, crétin de bombe !

-Ah... Tu m'as encore entendue ?

-Évidemment, débile de crétin de stupide bombe ambulante !

* * *

Le lendemain, Minatsuki se trouvait devant sa salle de classe, attendant que son professeur principal lui dise d'entrer, lorsque celui-ci l'appela, elle ouvrit la porte. En marchant, elle put entendre plusieurs commentaires sur elle.

-Des cheveux rouges ? Et les yeux vairons ? Elle ressemble à une ancienne délinquante. Déclarèrent plusieurs élèves.

-Une ancienne délinquante ? Vous me voyez comme ça ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis ( peut-être ) née avec ces yeux et ces cheveux. Dit Minatsuki avec un grand sourire.

-Personne n'a cette couleur de cheveux à la naissance ! Et puis c'était quoi ce ( peut-être ) !?

-Bah, je suis la preuve que si.

-Eh bien, vous pourrez discuter plus tard. Présentes-toi maintenant. Intervint le professeur.

-Minatsuki.

-... Et ton nom de famille ?

-Mizuki. Minatsuki Mizuki. Enchantée.

-...

-J'ai d'abord vécu en France jusqu'à mes quinze ans, j'ai ensuite passé quelques mois en Italie et à cause de quelques problèmes, j'ai dû venir au Japon.

-Quelques problèmes ? Répéta une élève qui vit ensuite un sourire menaçant apparaître sur le visage de Minatsuki.

-Vous voulez vraiment le savoir... ? L'explication durera trois jours et trois nuits, elle provoquera en vous haine, tristesse et désespoir et vous incitera peut-être, non, sûrement, à mettre fin à vos jours...

-...

-Je rigole ! Je voulais seulement savoir comment était la vie au Japon ! Finit Minatsuki voyant plusieurs élèves tomber de leur chaise. «Ah, je suis bien dans un manga !» pensa-t-elle.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la place indiquée par son nouveau professeur, une table au fond de la salle, coté fenêtre, de celle-ci on pouvait apercevoir un magnifique paysage, des oiseaux faisaient chantaient en faisant leur nid dans un magnifique arbre, aucun nuage dans ce magnifique ciel, et enfin une magnifique personne avec des tonfas regardait dans sa direction... Une personnes avec des tonfas ? Cela lui rappelait quelque chose, merde ! Il ne l'a quand même pas reconnue !? Meeerde...

-Mizuki ! Mon cour ne t'intéresse pas ? Demanda son professeur apparemment ( non, c'est sûr ! ) furieux contre la jeune fille qui regarda ensuite le tableau, des maths. Des problèmes, plutôt simple.

_-Juste un peu, si il m'intéressait, je ne regarderai pas par la fenêtre. _Déclara Minatsuki.

-Pardon ?

-Hum... Non, il m'intéresse beaucoup, mais c'est surtout que je connais déjà la réponse.

-Ah oui ? J'aimerai bien voir cela, viens en résoudre trois.

-Trois ? Galère...

La jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers le tableau, elle retourna ensuite à sa place sous les regards surpris des autres. La sonnerie retentit quelques minutes plus tard, annonçant la pause déjeuné. Aller ! Pendant ce temps, Minatsuki pourra sympathiser avec les autres de la classe ! Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers un groupe de fille, un bras se posa sur ses épaules.

-Hé, Minatsuki. Tu viens manger avec nous ? Demanda un membre du club de Baseball.

-Abruti de base-baller ! Vire ton bras ! S'énerva un autre qui avait des cheveux gris.

-G-Gokudera-kun... Ne t'énerves pas comme ça ! Dit un troisième aux cheveux marron.

Les trois arrivants, se firent remarquer par les personnes présentes en classe, mais cela était normal, puisque dans ce groupe se trouvaient deux garçons plutôt populaires.

-KYAAAA ! Gokudera-kun ! Yamamoto-kun ! Crièrent les filles présentes. Et... Un minus...

-... Bon, commença Minatsuki, je devrais faire pareil...

-Hein ? Dirent les trois garçons en voyant la jeune fille prendre une grande inspiration.

-Kya... Hayato... Takeshi... Et Tsuna... Déclara-t-elle avec un " grand enthousiasme "

-Haha ! Tu... As l'air ravie de nous voir. Commenta Yamamoto.

-Pour tout te dire, Gokudera-kun s'inquiétait un peu pour toi, il nous a donc proposé de venir te voir. Avoua le Decimo.

-J-Judaime ! Gémit Gokudera.

-Ooh... Tu t'inquiète pour moi, Ha-ya-to ? Demanda Minatsuki avec un rictus moqueur. Au fait, vous êtes populaire même auprès des plus âgées?

-Haha ! Ça en a tout l'air ~.

-On va manger ! Viens, on y va, Minatsuki. Intervint Hayato rougissant et en soulevant la jeune fille la mettant sur son épaule comme un sac à patate.

-Aaah ! Lâche-moi ! On me kidnappe !

Les quatre adolescents partirent sous les regards surpris des autres, un grand silence régnait dans la salle jusqu'à ce qu'une fille commença à parler.

-La nouvelle... Mizuki, elle est vachement proche de Yamamoto et Gokudera.

-Oui, elle les appelle même par leurs prénoms, et eux l'appellent par le sien.

-...

* * *

Dans le couloir, aucun collégien ne parlait, ils étaient, stupéfiés par ce qu'ils voyaient : Gokudera portait une jeune fille sur son épaule, celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de crier et de bouger dans tous les sens.

-Bordel ! Minatsuki ! Tu vas te calmer un peu, oui !? Craqua Hayato.

-Hein !? Bah lâche-moi, merde ! J'allais me faire des amis av...

-Mhm ? Problème ?

-... H-Hayato... ? S-si, j'ai bien dis si, si j'avais des problèmes avec quelqu'un, tu me protégerais ? Demanda soudainement Minatsuki avec une petite voix.

-Hein ? Mais tu me raconte quoi ? Bah... Oui ? Répondit l'argenté un peu déstabilisé par ce changement.

-Ok ! Reprit la jeune fille toute joyeuse. Tu peux me protéger de lui, alors ?

Minatsuki pointa quelqu'un du doigt, lorsque les trois garçons virent la personne que la fille désignait, ils frissonnèrent.

-H-h-h... !

-Hibari !? Mais il fout quoi ici !?

-H-haha... Je crois que tout le bruit qu'on a fait l'a attiré.

-Vous avez brisé le calme qui régnait, je vais vous mordre à mort. Déclara Kyoya en sortant ses tonfas.

-Hayato, commença Minatsuki toujours sur son épaule, j'ai un plan pour survivre.

-J't'écoute.

-Plan A : fuir en laissant derrière Tsuna, il a l'habitude, il survivra.

-... Idiote, je vais pas faire ça ! T'as un autre plan ?

-Bon, dommage, plan B, pose-moi.

-Tu vas pas t'enfuir en nous laissant ?

-Non, t'inquiète.

Gokudera la laissa descendre, il vit que la jeune fille se dirigeait vers la fenêtre, suivit du regard par les autres.

-Ah ! Rokudo Mukuro est devant le collège ! Cria Minatsuki sous les regards maintenant désespérés des autres.

-Elle croit vraiment qu'il va la croire ? Commenta Takeshi.

-Idiote de fille ! Grogna Hayato.

-Hiiie ! Hibari-san est encore plus en colère ! Paniqua Tsuna.

-Herbivore, tu me prends pour un idiot ? Je vais commencer par toi. S'énerva Kyoya.

-Heinnn !? Mais c'est vrai ! Vous voyez pas la tête d'ananas, là-bas ?

Les quatre garçons s'approchèrent de la fenêtre et regardèrent l'entrée du collège, Minatsuki eut presque vu les yeux de Tsuna ressortir.

-HEIN ? MAIS IL FAIT QUOI ICI, MUKURO !?

-Il sèche les cours.

-C'était vrai !? Cette idiote de fille ne mentait pas ?

-Qui tu traites d'idiote, Hayato... ? Commença la fille en voyant ensuite un adolescent approcher Rokudo. Comment il est arrivé aussi vite !? C'est un monstre !

-Haha ! Tu ne l'as pas vu ? Quand Hibari a vu Mukuro, ces yeux ont légèrement brillé et il a sauté par la fenêtre.

-Mais on est au troisième étage ! ... En plus ils ont déjà commencé à se battre !?

-Le bon coté des choses, commença Gokudera, c'est que ton plan a fonctionné.

-Evidemment, mais je pensais pas que Mukuro allait vraiment passer.

-Hein ? Et t'as pris le risque de l'énerver encore plus ? Il allait vraiment te mordre à mort !

-Oh ? Mais tu as dis que tu me protégerais. Annonça Minatsuki en penchant légèrement la tête avec un air innocent.

-Ah... Euh...

-Bon, maintenant, allons manger. Hayato, tu me paye un repas ?

-Okay...

-Génial ! Termina la jeune fille.

La pause finit, Minatsuki se dirigea vers sa salle de classe, alors qu'elle alla sur vers son bureau, quand elle remarqua quelques... Graffitis ? Sur celui-ci. Elle commença à réfléchir, c'était son premier jour, ils pouvaient déjà la détester ? Non impossible, ils voulaient juste s'amuser un peu... Peut-être... Prions pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Quelques heures plus tard, la sonnerie indiqua la fin des cours, la jeune fille marchait dans les couloirs pour rentrer, elle remarqua que Gokudera venait vers elle.

-Minatsuki, on rentre ensemble ? Demanda l'argenté avec un grand sourire.

-Hum ? D'accord. Et Tsuna ?

-Le Judaime est partit avec Reborn-san.

Les deux adolescents se dirigeaient vers la sortie, Minatsuki vit un groupe de filles venant de sa classe l'observer, lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté d'elles, la jeune fille trébucha.

-Gyaa ! S'exclama Minatsuki en tombant.

-Gyaa ? Répéta Gokudera. Pfffrt... Hahaha ! C'est la première fois que j'entends quelqu'un dire ça quand il tombe ! Hahaha !

-Te moque pas... J'ai sentis quelque chose frapper ma jambe... Ça fait mal... Se plaignit la jeune fille en frottant son nez.

-Mhm ? Quelque chose frapper ta jambe ? T'as dû rêver. Déclara Hayato en se mettant dos à elle et en se baissant. Montes, tu viens de dire que t'avais mal, non ?

-M-merci... Murmura Minatsuki mettant ensuite sa main dans sa poche et en sortant ce qu'elle contenait. Aaah ! Mes lunettes ! ... Cassées...

-Mais quelle idée de les mettre dans ta poche !? Et depuis quand ta des lunettes !?

-Mais, je trouve que ça me donne un air intelligent ! ... Hayato, faut que je les répare...

-Ah... Tu me causes vraiment des problèmes... Aller, on va chez l'opticien.

-Merci.

* * *

Les deux adolescents étaient devant l'opticien, ils y entrèrent et furent accueillis par un vendeur vraiment normal.

-Bienvenuuu !

-B-bonsoir... Murmura Minatsuki en montrant ses lunettes.

-WÔMÉCÉKOAÇA ?! Hurla le vendeur en voyant le superbe état de la paire.

-Hé le vieux, plutôt que de dire des wô-mé-cé-koa-ça, vous pourriez pas l'aider ? S'énerva Gokudera qui se tourna ensuite vers la jeune fille qui tenait les lunettes. WÔMÉCÉKOAÇA ?!

-Mhm ? Un problème...? Gémit Mizuki.

-Évidemment ! Comment t'as fais pour les casser autant ? Elles étaient pas comme ça quand t'es tombée ! Cria Hayato.

-C'est simple, j'ai essayé de les réparer quand tu changeais tes chaussures, sauf que... Bah je crois que j'ai trop tiré sur la branche... Mais t'inquiète ! Avec un peu de colle ça va être nickel ! Affirma Minatsuki qui en sortit de nulle part.

-A-attends, Minatsuki ! On est chez... *Cric Crac Brouarf* Heinnn !?

-Ah... Réduite en miette... Héhé ! Je dois apprendre à calculer ma force !

-Gaaaah ! Les lunettes... Sanglota le vendeur.

-Minatsukiiii... POURQUOI CROIS-TU QU'ON SOIT VENUS ICI !? Hurla Gokudera qui se calma ensuite mais soupira. Bon, puisqu'on est là, choisis une nouvelle paire. J'te les payes.

-Pas besoins, on peut partir. Déclara Minatsuki en tirant l'argenté par la main.

-Hein !? Mais, et tes lunettes !? Demanda Hayato à l'extérieur de la boutique.

-T'inquiète ! J'ai une super vue ! J'ai pas besoin de lunettes ! Avoua la jeune fille avec un grand sourire et en levant le pouce.

-... Alors pourquoi t'en portes, et pourquoi t'as voulu les réparer ?

-Parce que ça donne un air intelligent ! Et... Hihi... Juste pour marcher un peu plus longtemps avec mon Ha~ya~to~. Déclara-t-elle avec un ton et un sourire moqueur qui se fit remarquer par l'argenté, celui-ci rougissait légèrement.

-J'vais te tuer, idiote de fille !

-Hahaha ! Pardon, je voulais juste t'embêter un peu ! Termina-t-elle en évitant les bombes que le garçon lui jetait.

* * *

_**La prochaine fois :**_

_**Quelques mois sont passés, on va dire quatre. Les fans-girl de Yamamoto et Gokudera n'apprécient pas beaucoup le fait que Minatsuki soit aussi proche d'eux. Cependant que diriez-vous de rendre visite à un groupe qui se trouve en Italie ? Un groupe d'assassin ? Et surtout voir ce que fait un certain prince...**_

_**Cible 22 : L'Italie, le "Royaume du prince Belphegor"**_

_**Minatsuki : Tu veux dire que je vais pas apparaître dans le prochain chapitre ?**_

_**Auteur : Eh ouuuiii ! Dans le prochain chapitre, c'est Bel le héro !**_

_**Bel : ~Ushishishi~ J'ai enfin ce que j'aurais dû avoir. L'attention de tous sera sur le prince !**_

_**Auteur : Fais gaffe, si j'ai un "manque d'inspiration" ou si les lecteurs ne veulent pas aller voir la Varia, je pourrais bien changer le programme du prochain chapitre.**_

_**Bel : N'oses même pas, paysanne. Sinon, tu ne pourras plus écrire de nouveau chapitre, et en plus, tu finiras dans un cercueil... Morte ou vive ~Ushishishi~. Et puis pourquoi ne voudraient-ils pas voir la Varia ?**_

_**Minatsuki : Tout simplement parce qu'ils ont peut-être été déçu par votre comportement...**_

_**Bel : Le prince ne déçoit personne. Bref, petits paysans, êtes-vous content d'avoir repris les cours ? La rentrée s'est bien passée ? ~Ushishi~**_

_**Minatsuki : Tu penses à quoi, Bel ? Tu fais flipper...**_

_**Bel : ~Ushishishi~ À rien, je les plains. Un prince n'a pas à aller en cours, pas comme ces minables paysans !**_

_**Auteur : Hé ! N'insulte pas les lecteurs ! Ils vont se mettre en colère ! Fichu prince déchu !**_

_**Minatsuki : Je rectifie : Fichu débile de stupide d'idiot d'abrutis de prince déchu de merde.**_

_**Auteur : ... C'est vrai que c'est mieux...**_

_**Sur ce, Bye-Bye !**_


	23. Cible 22 : L'Italie, Le Royaume

_**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'OC !**_

_**Penguin-chan = Kyoya : Bien sûr que non, herbivore. Je parlais à l'ananas herbivore. / Mukuro : Je ne suis pas un ananas... / Minatsuki et Hayato : Mais il n'y a pas de rapprochement ! ... Argh... / Minatsuki : Moi aussi je veux voir Belphegor pleurer... / Hayato : ... Vous êtes pas normales... / Minatsuki : La rentrée de l'auteur a eu lieu le mardi ! Concernant les chapitres, elle essayera de les poster le week-end ou le mercredi apres-midi ! Enfin, plus le mercredi... / Auteur : Bordel, fichue Minatsuki, c'était à MOI de répondre. / Minatsuki : Hihihi... Sur ce, bonne lecture ! / Auteur :...**_

_**Yamito-Akumatenshi = Minatsuki : ... T'es sûr ? Je pensais que c'était "un cour" - "des cours"... / Auteur : Aucune idée... Je suis pas tres forte en orthographe... Bref, Bonne lecture !**_

_**Ayone = Minatsuki : ... Tu te moques de moi ? C'est de l'ironie, Ayone-chan... ? / Bel : ~Ushishishi~ pauuuvre princeeessee ! / Minatsuki : Tais-toi... / Bel : ~Ushishishi~ Bref, tes hypothèses pour la venue du paysan ananas ? / Minatsuki : ... Il était venu voir Chrome ! / Bel : ... Je pense plutôt qu'il était venu faire chier le monde... Avec son "kufufufu". / Minatsuki : Oui, c'est probable... Bref, sur ce... / Minatsuki et Bel : Bonne lecture, Ayone-chan\Paysanne suicidaire !**_

_**Note de l'auteur : Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes...**_

_**Note de l'auteur n°2 : J'ai récemment découvert des vidéos sur Reborn très touchantes, je vous donne celle que j'ai préféré : Hands [MAD] Reborn. Désolée, c'est par paresse que je ne donne pas le lien. Bref, cette vidéo est un yaoi de Mukuro et de Tsuna. Dites-moi si vous voulez que je vous donne d'autres vidéos à regarder !**_

* * *

_**Cible 22 : L'Italie "Le Royaume du prince Belphegor".**_

-... L ... El ! ... Bel ! Réveilles-toi ! Réveilles-toi, Bel ! Ordonna une voix féminine.

-Mhm... ! Bordel... Laisse dormir le prince, paysanne... Se plaignit le blond en jetant plusieurs couteaux.

-! Attention ! S'exclama la fille les évitant, elle prit ensuite une grande inspiration. RÉVEILLLEEEEEE-TOOOOIII !

Le prince ouvrit les yeux en grognant et s'apprêtait à jeter d'autres couteaux, mais ne bougea pas en voyant la personne en face de lui.

-... Toi... P...

-Hey ! Je t'ai manqué ? Remarque, t'allais me tuer... Ah ! S'exclama la fille devant Bel en sentant que celui-ci la tirait.

-Je suis content de te revoir... Ma princesse...

-Haha !

* * *

Belphegor se réveilla en sursaut... Il regarda autour de lui et grogna.

-Tch ! Un rêve... ~Ushishishi~ J'aurais dû m'en douter, pourquoi je serais content de voir ma pri... Hum... Minatsuki ? ~Ushishi~ Manquerais plus que je rêve de nous deux, courant dans une prairie... Le prince se tourna ensuite vers la porte en entendant quelqu'un frapper. Mhm ? Quoi ?

-Bel-chan ! C'est moi ! J'entre. Déclara un punk en ouvrant la porte. Ma~ C'est rare de te voir réveillé aussi tôt !

-J'ai juste fais un mauvais rêve.

-Un mauvais rêve ? Oh ! Raconte !

-... J'ai rêvé de prin... Minatsuki...

-Oh ! Mi-chan ? C'est vrai que ça fait plusieurs mois maintenant... Bel-chan, tu veux la voir ?

-...

-Bel-chan, répond !

-...Juste un peu ! Content ?! -Be...

-Le prince à faim, va me préparer un truc, Lus. Termina le prince en sortant de sa chambre.

Le blond marchait dans les couloirs du manoir, pensif, lui ? Le prince veut voir quelqu'un ? Cette fille manquait au prince ? Belphegor ne put retenir un rire, il rigolait en marchant sous les yeux choqués d'un commandant et d'un homme avec des cheveux qui défient les lois de la gravité.

-V-voooii... Il fait peur...

-Il rit tout seul !

-~Ushishishi~ Moi ? Le prince ? ~Ushishi~.

-Ah d'accord, maintenant il parle tout seul. Commença Squalo.

-Il devient de plus en plus bizarre... Continua Levi.

-~Ushishi~ Je... *BOUM* Satané mur, j'vais te détruire.

-VOOOOOII ! Maintenant il parle au mur et le menace !

-Squ-chan, Levi-chan, il se passe quelque chose ?

-Pourquoi vous criez ?

-Déchet, pourquoi vous gueulez ? Et QUE fait l'autre déchet inutile qui regarde le mur ?

-B-boss ! Mammon, Lussuria ! C-c'est Bel.

-VOOOOII ! Il a pété une durite.

-Je sais, il est possédé ! Affirma Levi.

-... l'exorciste... C'est gratuit... Déclara Mammon. Mais je pense plutôt qu'il est schizophrène, on peut aussi le mettre dans un asile.

-Ce déchet... L'asile me ferait perdre mon temps. Grogna Xanxus.

Les membres regardèrent le prince, en silence, mais commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter sur l'état du blond. Enfin, celui-ci les remarqua.

-Mhm ? 'Y se passe quoi ? Demanda Belphegor.

-T-tout va bien, Bel-chan ? Commença Lussuria.

-T'es pas possédé ?

-T'es schyzophrène ? On peut t'amener à l'asile, mais tu paye le transport.

-Possédé ? Schyzophrène ? ~Ushishishi~ Moi ? Vous délirez ! Bande d'abru... Gark !

-VOOOOII ! Te fous pas de nous ! Qui tu traites d'abrutis !? Cria Squalo en l'étranglant.

-Squ-chan ! Tu vas le tuer !

-C'est ce que je compte faire !

-Squalo, attention, l'abîme pas, on pourra toujours revendre ses organes. Déclara Mammon.

-Ouais, ce déchet pourras enfin être utile.

-Bordel ! Lâche... Moi... Requin de merde... Gémit Bel en lançant ses couteaux.

-VOOOOII ! Enfoiré !

-Ma~ Allons manger ! Intervint Lussuria pour calmer le groupe.

* * *

Le petit-déjeuner prit, la Varia se trouvaient dans le salon, dans la salle, un silence régnait. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, aucun membre n'avaient de mission.

-VOOOOII ! Quel ennui !

-La ferme, déchet.

-... Dites, il est où Bel ? Demanda Mammon en regardant dans la salle.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour ce déchet ? L'interrogea Xanxus.

-Non, mais il est bizarre depuis ce matin.

-Tu veux dire depuis qu'il est né. Rectifia Squalo. Aucun gars normal ne se laisse pousser autant la frange juste pour cacher ses yeux. Et aucun gars normal ne tue sa famille et dit qu'il a confondu son frère avec un... Insecte je crois.

-Aucun homme ne fait une coupe de cheveux comme toi, requin-minus.

-VOOOOOII ! Tu veux te battre, Boss de merde ?!

-J'm'ennuyais justement. Sortit Xanxus en lançant son verre sur le requin.

-J'vais te buter !

-Ah... Je sors chercher Bel. Soupira Mammon en sortant de la pièce.

L'ex-arcobaleno parcouru le manoir en fouillant les salles où le prince se trouvait habituellement. Cependant, il se lassa rapidement et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour chercher le blond, et fut surpris en voyant l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il se dirigea vers le lieu indiqué sur son papier et vit Belphegor.

-Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici, Bel. La bibliothèque, tu n'y va jamais, tu m'avais dis qu'il n'y avait que des livres pour les paysans.

-~Ushishishi~ Je cherche quelque chose. Mais je ne sais pas si je le trouverais.

-C'est pour ça que tu as saccagé la salle ? Demanda Mammon en remarquant de nombreux livres sur le sol, des étagères renversées et la femme qui s'occupait de ranger les livres, inerte, avec des coupures, des morceaux de peau ( sûrement les siennes ) vers le corps, et accroché sur le mur par des couteaux du prince.

-~Ushishishi~ Cette paysanne était nulle, elle pouvait pas me donner le livre que je cherchais. Déclara Belphegor en remarquant ce que regardait l'ex-Arcobaleno.

-Tu t'es amusé, mais c'est bizarre, je n'ai entendu aucun bruit, ni de cris.

-~Ushishishishi~ Tu as remarqué ? Je me suis amélioré niveau torture. Commença le prince en souriant et en montrant quelque chose plein de sang. T'as vu ? J'ai réussi à lui arracher les cordes vocales sans les abîmer, et à le lui montrer. ~Ushishi~ La voir essayé de crier... Ah... Ce visage qui montrait la douleur et la peur... Aaahh...

-...

-~Ushishishi~ Pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

-Pour rien, tu cherche quoi comme livre ?

-Pas ton problème. Il est pas là... Finit Belphegor en sortant de la salle.

Le blond marchait en grognant, cette bibliothèque ne sert à rien ! Il n'y a même pas le livre qu'il cherche ! Arrivé dans le salon, il évita de justesse un verre d'alcool. Il regarda ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Xanxus jetait tous les objets qu'il trouvait, Squalo les découpaient avec son épée, Levi essayait de calmer son Boss en disant des "Boss, calmez-vous...", "Pardon, Boss" et Lussuria était derrière un fauteuil et se vernissait les ongles. Pour sa sécurité, Belphegor décida de ne pas entrer, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre, il eut une "brillante" idée : Le livre qu'il cherchait ne se trouvait pas à la bibliothèque, il se trouve peut-être dans le bureau du Boss ! Mais entrer sans permission... C'est vraiment risqué... Bah ! Si il fait vite, personne ne le saura ! Le prince allait maintenant vers le bureau de Xanxus, arrivé devant la porte, il regarda autour de lui : personne. Il peut rentrer ! Il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers de grandes étagères. Le Bosse lisait vraiment des livres ? Il a du mal à imaginer Xanxus avec un livre en main et en le lisant... Bref ! Nous nous éloignons du sujet... Voyons si ce que cherche le blond est ici... Belphegor cherchait, quand tout à coup, il entendit une personne arriver, il chercha une cachette... Là ? Derrière la porte ? Non, on le verrait... Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit : sous le bureau... Il faut juste prier pour que ce ne soit pas Xanxus et qu'il n'aille pas s'asseoir pour remplir des dossiers... Le prince courut sous le bureau, il entendit un homme rentrer.

-Boss... Les blessures que vous m'avez fait m'honore... Monologuait l'arrivant.

-Tch... C'est que Levi... Grogna Belphegor en se relevant, il se fit remarquer par l'autre garçon.

-Bel ! Enfoiré ! Tu fais quoi dans le bureau du Boss ?

-... Tu es en plein rêve ! Tu t'es fais assommé par un des verres du Boss dans le salon.

-T'es sûr ?... Remarque... C'est probable... Dit Levi en réfléchissant, le blond se mit derrière lui, et l'assomma.

-Pfiou... Là, t'es vraiment assommé ! ~Ushishishi~. Bref, il avait interrompu mes recherches... Voyons...

Le prince parcourait les étagères, il jetait les livres qu'il trouvait sur le sol, aucun risque ! Xanxus pensera que c'est ce paysan électrique. Bel allait abandonner les recherches, quand il le trouva finalement.

- Trouvé ! Je l'ai enfin trouvé ! Le seul livre qui parle des gardiens du vent... Annonça Belphegor en sortant avec, il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Arrivé,il s'installa confortablement dans son lit et, avant de commencer sa lecture, le prince entendit des explosions et le manoir trembler. Xanxus avait sûrement découvert le bazar dans son bureau et Levi "endormi". Il lâcha un rire, et finalement commença sa lecture, arrivé à une certaine page, le blond sourit.

-~Ushishishi~ Je vais pouvoir récupérer ma princesse~. Elle pourra réintégrer la Varia !

* * *

_**La prochaine fois :**_

_**Minatsuki va toujours en cours au Japon, elle se rapproche toujours un peu plus de Hayato, quand soudain, alors qu'elle se trouve dans une salle avec l'argenté, elle fera une rencontre surprenante.**_

_**Cible 23 : Pourquoi il est là, lui ?!**_

_**Minatsuki : Hey hey ! I'm back !**_

_**Auteur : Malheureusement...**_

_**Minatsuki : Je suis sûr que les lecteurs sont contents de me retrouver !**_

_**Bel : Moi je suis sûr qu'il veulent encore me voir !**_

_**Minatsuki : Mais ouuuii. (Soi-disant) prince.**_

_**Bel : Enlève le (Soi-disant)...**_

_**Minatsuki : Ushishishi.**_

_**Bel : T'essayes de faire quoi, là ?!**_

_**Minatsuki : Ton rire, mais maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai l'air ridicule avec ce rire bizarre.**_

_**Bel : Espèce de...**_

_**Minatsuki : Merci d'avoir lu ! Sur ce, Bye-bye !**_


	24. Cible 23 : Pourquoi il est là, lui ?

**_Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'OC !_**

_**Penguin-chan = Hey, hey, heyyy ! ? = VOOOOIII ! Qui baisse dans ton estime !? / Mukuro : Très discret, on ne sait pas du tout qui vous êtes. Kufufufu~ / Minatsuki : C'est vrai ? Je t'ai manqué ? Héhé ! Contente~ / Auteur : ... Hum... J'ai une rectification à faire, je posterai plutôt le week-end plutôt que le mercredi... Désolée... / Mukuro : Kufufufu~ Tu as dis une fausse information à Penguin-chan ? Je ne l'accepterais pas. / Kyoya : Pareil. / Auteur : Gyaah... Sauve qui peut !**_

_**Yamito-Akumatenshi = Pas mauvaise idée ! J'avais prévu de faire quelque chose du genre, mais pas avec Reborn ! Sinon ravie que l'idée de changer de point de vue t'ai plus !**_

_**Ayone = Minatsuki : Vrai de vrai ? Tu ne t'ai pas moqué de moi ? Ouf... / Bel : Cette paysanne est de plus en plus suicidaire... / Minatsuki : Au fait, de quel rêve elle parle ? / Bel : Rien... Elle délire... Et pour la façon dont j'ai arraché les cordes vocales... C'est un secret ! ~Ushishishi~ Dommage pour toi, paysanne suicidaire. / Minatsuki : Pfff... Tu pourrais le lui dire... 'spèce d'égoïste...**_

* * *

**_Cible 23 : Pourquoi il est là, lui ?!_**

Ah. Quelle belle journée qui commençait, le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, les habitants d'un quartier se saluaient chaleureusement, le calme régnait, deux fusées rouge et argenté passaient à toute vitesse, les enf... Attendez... Deux fusées ?!

-B-boooordeeeellll ! Cours Hayato, on va arriver en retard !

-On en serait pas là si madame ne s'était pas arrêté pour acheter un taiyaki !

-Maaais je voulais trop en manger !

-Et pourquoi je dois courir aussi ?! Je m'en fous, c'est pas la première fois que je sèche, ou que j'arrive en retard ! Déclara Gokudera.

-Peut-être, mais Tsuna ne sera pas content ! Répliqua Minatsuki en tirant l'argenté par la main. Tu ne veux pas décevoir ton Judaime, hein ?

-J-judaime...

-Alors cours !

-Mais ça sert à rien ! On est déjà en retard ! Il est 11h30 ! Annonça Gokudera ce qui arrêta la jeune fille.

-POURQUOI TU L'AS PAS DIS AVANT ?!

-Parce que tu me tirais sans m'écouter !

-... Pas faux. Termina Minatsuki.

* * *

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent au collège à la pause déjeuner, Tsuna et Yamamoto arrivèrent vers eux.

-Gokudera-kun, tu es enfin arrivé ! Dit Tsuna.

-Judaime ! Content de vous voir ! Déclara Hayato avec un grand sourire.

-Salut Minatsuki ! Tu viens d'arrivée aussi ? Demanda Takeshi.

-Ouaip ! On a fait un petit détour ! Répondit la concernée en souriant.

La jeune fille sentit ensuite plusieurs regards sur elle, elle se tourna et remarqua les fans de Hayato, ce dernier les vit aussi et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un commentaire.

-Tch ! Ces idiotes de filles, elles ont quoi à nous regarder ?

-Aucune idée. Répondit Minatsuki.

-Euh... Gokudera-kun, je crois savoir pourquoi... Commença Tsuna.

-Moi aussi, et puis je voulais vous le demander. Continua Yamamoto.

-Bah... Quoi ? Sortirent les deux ignorants.

-Pourquoi vous vous tenez par la main ? Demandèrent finalement leurs amis.

Les deux concernés baissèrent la tête, et, virent effectivement qu'ils se tenaient, ils avaient oublié de se lâcher après leur "course contre la montre". Ils se séparèrent immédiatement lorsque l'information monta au cerveau. Hayato rouge, s'était éloigné à plus de cinq mètres de Minatsuki qui, elle, restait impassible, ne comprenant pas la réaction du garçon, par le plus grand désespoir de Tsuna. Comment cette fille faisait-elle pour ne rien voir ?

-... ? Hayato ? Ma main est sale ? Il restait du tayaki dessus ? Demanda la rouge en penchant la tête.

-N-n-non ! Pas du tout, je veux juste... Euh... J'vais acheter les repas ! Répondit Gokudera toujours rougissant.

-Ah, alors je t'accom...

-Non ! C'est bon ! Coupa l'argenté ce qui lui valut un regard blasé de Minatsuki.

-Alors je te donne de quoi payer ma part.

-Non, c'est bon, je suis pressé ! Je reviens tout de suite ! Termina-t-il en partant en courant.

-... Pressé ? Mais il reste du temps !

-Minatsuki... Comment-tu fais pour ne rien voir ? Demanda Tsuna désespéré par la scène.

-Voir quoi ?

-Ah ! Non, rien !

-Bha, dis-le maintenant !

-Non, je...

-Gokudera avait l'air d'avoir trèèèès mal au ventre, il est sûrement partit aux toilettes ! Intervint Yamamoto.

-Ah bon ?

Le Décimo regardait les deux adolescents, comment peut-elle croire un tel mensonge ? Et comment fait-elle pour ne pas voir ce qui n'allait pas avec Gokudera ? ... Alors il existe encore ce genre de fille qui ne voit jamais rien...

-Bonjour, Minatsuki ! S'écria une voix derrière le groupe, l'appelée se tourna.

-Kyoko ! Chrome ! 'Lut ! Répliqua Minatsuki en faisant un signe de main.

-Bonjour...

-Tiens ? Gokudera-kun n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda Kyoko.

-Il est partit acheter les repas, et il a peut-être mal au ventre. Répondit Mizuki en regardant Yamamoto qui fit un sourire gêné, c'est vrai quoi ! Qui aurait pensé qu'elle y croirait autant ?

-Ah... Il va bien... ? Demanda Dokuro.

Les filles discutèrent ensemble, quelques minutes plus tard, Hayato revint, les adolescents déjeunèrent et se dirigèrent ensuite en direction de leurs classes respectives. Minatsuki, arrivée, se rendit vers sa place, cependant, il manquait quelque chose... OÙ ÉTAIT SON BUREAU ?! La rouge regarda autour d'elle. Rien. Elle fit les étages un à un. Rien. D'accord... Elle devait se calmer... Il lui restait le rez-de-chaussée ! Elle descendit et le trouva à coté des escaliers.

-Ils ont dû s'amuser à le descendre... Mais, bon, raaah ! J'ai pas envie de faire deux étages ! Galère !

La jeune fille souleva son bureau en grognant et commença à monter, cependant, nous connaissons la "chance" de Minatsuki, et ce qui devait arriver arriva : elle glissa en montant et fit un étage en deux secondes. DEUX SECONDES ! De plus, avec une table, on peut dire que les dégats sont nombreux...

-Gyaa ! Fait mal ! ... Sans l'entraînement de la Varia, je crois que je serais morte... Ou à l'hôpital... Monologua la jeune fille en essayant de se relever, "essayant". Bordel ! Me suis foulée la cheville... Bon, plan A : Crier pour appeler quelqu'un... Raaaah ! Non ! Je connais quelqu'un qui me mordrait à mort parce que je dérange les cours... Plan B : Portable ! Appelo... Pas de portable... Alors rampons jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Bonne idée !

Minatsuki rampa jusqu'à l'infirmerie, cela lui pris plusieurs heures avec les pauses qu'elle s'accordait devant les distributeurs, qui peut résister aux fameuses boissons japonaise que l'on voit dans les manga ? Lorsqu'elle aperçut la porte de l'infirmerie, la joie monta en elle, plus que quelques mètres ! Mais... Que fait cette paire de jambes devant elle qui lui bloque le passage ?!

-Minatsuki ? Haha~ C'est un nouveau jeu ?

-Takeshi... Ne rigoles pas, ça fait plusieurs heures que j'essaye d'aller à l'infirmerie. Mais tu fais quoi ici ? Tu sèches ?

-Haha~ Bien sûr que non, c'est la fin des cours. Répondit Yamamoto en soulevant la fille. Je t'amène à l'infirmerie !

-... Merci.

Arrivés, Yamamoto s'occupa de la cheville de la jeune fille. Le travail fait, il se dirigea vers la porte.

-J'ai mon club, mais avant je vais appeler Gokudera pour qu'il vienne.

-Pas besoin, je peux marcher.

-Haha~ Ne dis pas ça ! Je lui ai déjà envoyer un message ! Attends-le. Termina Takeshi en partant.

Minatsuki se retrouva seule, elle devait attendre Gokudera... Qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

-Minatsuki ! Tout va bien ?! Cria Hayato en ouvrant la porte d'un coup. Yamamoto m'a dit que tu étais gravement blessée !

-Gravement ? Je me suis juste foulée la cheville, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Takeshi m'a soigné ! Déclara la rouge en souriant.

-... Cet abruti de baseballer... Mais comment tu t'es fais ça ? Demanda l'argenté en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

-Chute dans les escaliers, un étage en deux secondes avec un bureau. Répondit-elle.

-... Mais t'es un monstre ! Une personne normale aurait dû finir à l'hôpital !

-Une personne normal n'aurait pas survécu à l'entraînement de la Varia. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu m'en sortir. Bref, Hayato, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Mhm ?

-Tu peux porter mon bureau jusqu'à ma salle de classe ?

-Hein ? Il est où ?

-À l'endroit où j'ai atterris après ma superbe chute.

-Hum... Ok.

-Je t'attends là-bas, faut que j'aille prendre mon sac. Merci ! Finit-elle avec un sourire et en partant.

Minatsuki arriva la première dans la salle, elle vit son sac, le prit et commença à attendre Gokudera. Ce dernier arriva quelques minutes plus tard et remis en place le bureau de la jeune fille qui le remercia. Les adolescents s'apprêtaient à partir, quand Minatsuki se tourna vers la fenêtre. Une présence hostile. Pourtant rien...

-Tu t'es améliorée, Minatsuki. Dit une voix provenant de l'endroit que regardait la fille.

-Tu fais quoi, ici ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Que... Sortit Hayato.

-Je répète : Tu... Enfin non... Vous faites quoi, ici ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander quelque chose. Répliqua l'arrivant en se montrant devant les deux adolescents.

-Belphegor... Squalo et Mammon.

-~Ushishishi~ La raison pour laquelle on est là ? C'est pourtant évident.

-Hein ?

-Bel a insisté pour venir te voir.

-VOOOOII ! Ce gamin nous a fait chier en disant que tu pouvais revenir dans la Varia.

-Revenir dans la Varia ? C'est quoi cette histoire, Bel ?

-~Ushishishi~ Je pourrais te le dire, mais avant... Commença le prince qui perdit ensuite son sourire. Tu fais quoi ici, et en plus avec Bomboy ?

* * *

_**La prochaine fois :**_

_**Du suspens : "Je sais comment faire pour récupérer tes pouvoirs".**_

_**De l'action : "Enfoiré aux couteaux, je vais te buter !" "Tu veux essayer ?"**_

_**De **__** l'amour :**__**"Je n**__**e te donne pas le choix, tu reviens dans la Varia. C'est tout. Je ne te laisserai pas à un paysan"**_

_**De l'humour : "Je l'ai supplié de m'entraîner, il m'a frappé en criant : «Pourquoi tu me supplie ?! T'es un homme oui ou non ?!» Sauf que la seule chose qui soit sortis de ma bouche fut : «Je m'appelle Minatsuki, et je suis une fille...»"**_

_**Cible 24 : La Varia reviens !**_

_**Minatsuki : Ooh ! C'est vrai que j'ai pas parlé de mon entraîneur dans ce chapitre...**_

_**Auteur : Exact, les lecteurs ont le droit de le savoir, pas vrai ?**_

_**Minatsuki : Moui. Bref, l'auteur a une question à vous poser.**_

_**Auteur : Oui, cet arc, si on peut l'appeler ainsi, se finit sûrement bientôt, je voulais vous demander si vous vouliez que je continu ma fiction en inventant un autre arc, ou si ça vous a lassé...**_

_**Minatsuki : Hey ! J'étais pas au courant, moi !**_

_**Bel : ~Ushishishi~ Moi si.**_

_**Hayato : Pareil.**_

_**Minatsuki : Gah... Je suis la seule qui ne le savait pas..**_

_**Bel et Hayato : Merci d'avoir lu, à la prochaine ! ... ! Enfoiré c'est moi qui doit le dire ! ... Bordel !**_


	25. Cible 24 : La Varia revient !

_**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'OC !**_

_**Penguin-chan = Squalo : VOOOOOII ! Je vais la tuer ! / Mukuro : ~Kufufu~ Je ne peux pas te laisser faire. / Kyoya : Pareil. / Minatsuki : Sadique ! T'as aimé ma chute ?! / Mukuro ~Kufufu~ Je l'ai bien aimé aussi. Avec une table en plus, c'était merveilleux... / Bel : Je ne dois d'explication à personne, le prince fai... *Continu à lire* Je vais la tuer... / Mukuro : ~Kufufufu~Bonne lecture, Penguin-chan ! **_

_**Yamito-Akumatenshi = Minatsuki : Argh... Le prince psychopathe est de retour... / Bel : Toi aussi, t'as pas à dire ça. Je suis un prince tout de même ! / Minatsuki : Un prince... Un prince déchu oui. / Bel : Oy, l'auteur, tu pourras plus faire apparaître Minatsuki, elle sera mo... En congé maladie ! / Auteur : C'était quoi ce "mo..." ? / Bel : ~Ushishishi~ Rien du tout ! **_

_**Tenshira = Ravie que ma fic te plaise ! Mhm... Concernant la fin de la fic, je pense la repousser ! Bref, merci pour ta review ! Et sur ce, Bonne lecture !**_

_**Note de l'auteur : Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes...**_

* * *

_**Cible 24 : La Varia revient !**_

-Tu fais quoi ici, et en plus avec Bomboy ?

-Bel... C'est bien toi ? Demanda Minatsuki en s'approchant du garçon.

-Mhm ? ~Ushishi~ Évidemment, mais ne change pas de sujet. Répondit le prince en la tirant légèrement vers lui.

-Mais... C'est que... Je suis si contente de te revoir, je pensais que tu étais partis pour toujours, Bel. Annonça la jeune fille les larmes aux yeux.

-~Ushishi~ Tu ne peux pas te passer du prince ?

-Évidemment... Tu es tellement... Idiot. Sortit-elle en le poussant avec un grand sourire sous les yeux surpris des autres.

-Hein ? (Tous)

-Pfff... Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais dire ça ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Une fille idiote qui voit la vie en rose ? Qui vit avec les bisounours et les littles poneys ? Je ne vais pas te parler comme ça alors que tu m'as abandonné, pauvre crétin ! Je ne compte pas revenir dans la Varia. Hayato, on peut y aller.

-Hein ? Euh... D'accord. Dit l'argenté en suivant la fille.

-~Ushishishishi~ Tu crois vraiment pouvoir partir comme ça après ce que tu m'as dis ?

-... Et qu'est-ce... *BOUM*

-Hein ?! Cria Gokudera. Pourquoi tu lui as jeté un... Dictionnaire dans la tête ?! Elle est inconsciente maintenant !

-~Ushishi~ C'était mon intention, et puis, c'est pas un dictionnaire, mais une encyclopédie.

-Woah... Quelle différence ?

-Enfoiré... Je suis encore réveillée... Grogna Minatsuki.

-Ah merde... Bon... Voyons... Dit le prince en regardant autour de lui. Ça devrait marcher avec ça.

Le blond jeta alors un autre objet, sous les regards appeurés des autres qui lui disait d'attendre un instant. Il atterrit dans la tête de la fille qui cette fois fut bel et bien (Jeu de mots involontaire... Pour une fois...) "inconsciente".

-VOOOOOIII ! Bel, t'aurais pu jeter autre chose ! Tu l'as tué !

-Gaaaah... On est venu pour rien... De l'argent jeté par la fenêtre...

-Enfoiré aux couteaux ! Regardes ce que t'as fait ! Elle se vide de son sang là ! Cria Gokudera en montrant une fille où un liquide rouge sortait par la tête.

-Je pensais pas que ça pouvait la tuer. ~Ushishi~

-Jeter une table directement dans sa tête ne va pas la tuer ?!

-Bon d'accord, une erreur de ma part, mais pas de soucis. Les idiotes ont la tête dure ! Je suis sûr qu'elle est vivante... Ou pas. Bref, Squalo, Mammon, je peux vous laisser Bomboy ? Demanda Bel en s'approchant de Minatsuki.

-Ouais, mais c'est la dernière fois que je t'écoutes, minus. Répondit le squale.

-Ce ne sera pas gratuit. Déclara Mammon

-Okay~. Je la prends, alors. Je dois lui parler~. Annonça le prince en soulevant la fille.

-Enfoiré aux couteaux, je vais te buter ! Hurla Hayato en sortant ses bombes.

-~Ushishishi~Tu veux essayer ? Demanda le blond souriant.

-VOOOOOII ! Pas si vite, gamin. Si tu veux te battre, je suis là.

-Merde ! Sortit l'argenté en voyant partir le prince.

-Voiii... Ça va être intéressant maintenant... Finit Superbi en sortant son épée.

* * *

Belphegor arriva, en portant Minatsuki, dans l'infirmerie. Il l'allongea sur un lit, la soigna rapidement (pas vraiment son truc, c'est vrai quoi... Qui a déjà vu Bel s'occuper de quelqu'un ?) et vit quelques signes qu'elle allait se réveiller, le prince eut une idée, il se pencha et embrassa la fille qui se réveilla.

-... !

-~Ushishi~ Ça a marché~. Déclara Bel en se relevant.

-Bordel ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ?! Cria Mizuki en mettant le dos de sa main sur sa bouche.

-Une expérience ! Tout le monde sait que le prince réveille la princesse endormit avec un baiser ! ~Ushishi~.

-... Je savais pas que tu lisais des contes de fées...

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tout le monde le sait.

-Tu...

Minatsuki n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase, que Bel l'a poussa et se mit à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle, avec un grand sourire.

-Tu n'avais pas répondu à ma question : Tu faisais quoi là-bas, et avec Bomboy ? Et depuis quand tu es aussi proche de lui jusqu'au point de l'appeler par son prénom ?

-... Pourquoi je te répondrais ?

-~Ushishishi~. Je sais comment faire pour récupérer tes pouvoirs. Répond-moi, et je te le dirais.

-Récupérer mes pouvoirs ? ... Je vis avec Hayato.

-Hein ? Avec ce paysan ? Tu rigoles ? Tu te fous de moi, là.

-Et pourquoi ? Je te rappelles que vous m'avez abandonné, c'est lui qui m'a soigné après que vous soyez partis et c'est lui qui m'a donné un endroit où vivre. Maintenant, dis-moi comment récupérer mes pouvoirs.

-...

Belphegor ne répondit pas, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Mais comment ça ?! Comment ça elle vit avec ce... Paysan ?! Et pourquoi elle est aussi proche de lui ?! Le prince fut sortit de ses pensées en entendant Minatsuki.

-Répond, Belphegor.

-Il suffit de buter l'autre paysan albinos, enfin, il suffit de le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il veuille te rendre tes pouvoirs.

-Eh bien, merci. Une dernière chose... Commença Minatsuki en poussant Bel pour pouvoir partir. Je ne veux pas revenir dans la Varia. Je ne peux pas encore pardonner ce que vous m'avez fait.

Minatsuki s'apprêtait à partir, cependant, Belphegor l'a plaqua contre un mur, visiblement énervé. Il approcha son visage du sien, leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres, quand Mizuki le poussa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?

-Je récupère ce qui m'appartiens.

Belphegor glissa sa main sous le haut de Minatsuki et la déplaça vers le dos de la jeune fille, touchant la cicatrice et la prenant dans ses bras par la même occasion.

-Elle n'a pas disparu, ça montre que tu m'appartiens. Annonça le prince en enfonçant ses ongles dans la blessure, Minatsuki étouffa un cris de douleurs. As-tu oublié ? Tu m'appartiens, je peux te faire tout ce que je veux. Et ce que je veux : Reviens dans la Varia.

-Lâche-moi... Bordel de prince de merde... Grogna la fille en essayant de se dégager. Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas.

-Je ne te donne pas le choix, tu reviens dans la Varia. C'est tout. Je ne te laisserai pas à ce paysan.

-Explique-moi... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ?

-...

-Tu ne veux pas répondre ? Soit, alors dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Juste pour faire une crise de jalousie en me voyant avec Hayato ? Tu reviens juste pour ruiner ma vie ?

-...

-Réponds ! Pourquoi ? He...

-TU ME GAVES ! Tch ! 'M'en vais. Finit le prince en partant.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de classe, enfin, l'ancienne salle de classe. Cette dernière, était complètement détruite, les tables avaient été coupées, il n'y avait plus de mur, et la salle entière était remplis de fumée, entourant les personnes présentes. Hayato, un genou à terre, était essoufflé. Squalo et Mammon se trouvaient devant lui, debout.

-Voiii... C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ?

-Enfoiré... Cracha Gokudera. En tentant de se relever.

-Inutile, tu ne peux rien faire contre la Varia... Déclara Mammon. Je me demande si Bel a fini.

-~Ushishi~ On parle du prince ? Intervint le concerné, arrivant les mains dans les poches.

-VOOOOII ! Elle est où l'autre gamine ?

-J'ai eu un petit problème, on retentera une prochaine fois... Mais maintenant, on peut se débarrasser de Bomboy~.

-VOOOOOOI ! T'as pas réussi à la ramener, et tu reviens comme si de rien n'était, les mains dans les poches ?! Foutu prince !

-~Ushishishi~ Je...

-... Destruction du collège, blesser des élèves venant de cet établissement... Interrompit une voix venant de derrière eux.

-Cette voix... Gémit l'argenté.

-~Ushishi~ Ça va faire la troisième fois qu'on va se battre... Hibari Kyoya. Commenta Belphegor en sortant ses couteaux.

-VOOOOII ! On a pas besoin de se retenir contre lui ! J'vais pouvoir prendre ma revenche qui date de la bataille des suppléants.

-Herbivore, rejoins l'autre herbivore qui se trouve à l'infirmerie. Je m'occupe de ses trois-là.

-... O-okay, mais ne pense pas que c'est juste parce que tu me l'a ordonné ! C'est juste pour Minatsuki ! Déclara Smokin' Bomb en partant.

-~Ushishishi~ Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire. Dit Bel en jetant plusieurs couteaux qui furent arrêté par des tonfas, Hayato partit, Kyoya esquissa un sourire.

-Je vais pouvoir m'amuser à vous mordre à mort.

* * *

Gokudera se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie en boitant, quand il s'arrêta, lorsqu'une explosion se fit entendre, avec des "VOOOOIII", des "~Ushishishi~", et enfin, une autre explosion. C'était dans ces moments-là, que Hayato se réjouissait un peu ( mais alors vraiment vraiment un peu ) que Hibari ne soit pas un ennemi. Il recommença à marcher, tout en entendant le rire sinistre d'un certain prince, et les cris d'un hystérique. Arrivé à destination, l'argenté vit Minatsuki assise sur le sol, appuyée contre un mur et avec une main sur sa tête. L'utilisateur de bombes accouru vers la fille.

-Minatsuki ! Ça va ?!

-... Ma discussion avec Bel m'avait fait temporairement oublié que j'avais reçu une table dans la tête... Cet espèce de...

-... Comment on peut oublier ça...? Demanda Gokudera en soulevant Mizuki qui rougit.

-Qu'est... Ce que tu fais ?!

-Il faut bien te soigner, non ?

Hayato mit Minatsuki sur un lit, et alla chercher le nécessaire pour pouvoir la soigner. Il revint vers elle et désinfecta la plaie, il se mit ensuite derrière la jeune pour s'occuper de la blessure causé par les ongles de Bel ( Ce prince transforme tout ce qu'il trouve en arme... ). L'argenté ne put retenir une grimace en voyant le nom du blond inscrit sur le dos.

-... Hayato ? Appela la jeune fille tournant légèrement la tête. Il se passe quelque chose ?

-Ha ? Euh... Rien ! Déclara l'utilisateur de bombe en remettant le T-shirt en place. I-il s'est passé quoi avec l'autre ?

-Rien. Commença la fille. Il voulait me faire revenir dans la Varia, il m'a aussi dit comment faire pour récupérer mes pouvoirs. Continua-t-elle en voyant ensuite le regard de Gokudera qui lui disait de continuer. J'ai juste besoin que Kazunari veuille me les rendre. Je... Ah !

-Hein ? Un problème ?

-J'ai... J'avais oublié que je devais m'entraîner !... Bah, j'ai une excuse !

-Hein ? Ah oui... Ça fait déjà plus de quatre mois que tu t'entraînes... Je me demande toujours comment t'as fait pour le convaincre...

-Eh bien... Ça été vachement dur ! Je l'ai supplié de m'entraîner, il m'a frappé en criant : «Pourquoi tu me supplie ?! T'es un homme oui ou non ?!» Sauf que la seule chose qui soit sortis de ma bouche fut : «Je m'appelle Minatsuki, et je suis une fille...

-...

-Te marre pas...

-J'me mar... Pfffhahaha ! T'es vraiment pas normale comme fille ! T'as convaincu Colonello de t'entraîner quand même !

-Je manie les armes à feux, j'ai donc pensé que c'était la meilleure solution, et j'avais raison ! Même si l'entraînement ressemble plus à de la torture... Même Bel ne faisait pas ça...

-... L'enfoiré aux couteaux t'entraînait ?

-Oui, il m'a appris à bien viser... Et la torture. Sauf que quand il me proposait des combats contre lui et que je réussissait à le blesser, il pétait une durite et je me retrouvait à moitié morte.

-...

-Mhm ? Un problème ?

-Minatsuki, tu aime encore ce type ?

-... C'est quoi cette question ? Bah... Euh... Je pense, encore u...

-Choisis-moi !

Après ces quelques mots, Hayato avait plaqué ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille, Minatsuki resta immobile, trop choquée pour bouger. Après quelques minutes, Gokudera se recula.

-C'est dur à admettre... Mais l'enfoiré aux couteaux avait raison, j'attendais vraiment quelque chose. Commença l'argenté en rougissant. Choisis-moi, plutôt que lui. Je t'aime.

* * *

_**La prochaine fois :**_

_**Hayato a pris son courage à deux mains et s'est déclaré, quel sera la réponse de Minatsuki ? La réaction des fangirl ( Faut pas les oublier... ) ? Bref, le collège Namimori accueillera un nouvel élève, mais qui ?**_

_**Cible 25 : Un nouvel arrivant à Namimori ?**_

_**Auteur : Hey ! On a atteind les 60 reviews !**_

_**Minatsuki : Question, pourquoi les 60 reviews ? Le plus logique aurait été de le faire pour 50 ou 100 reviews, non ?**_

_**Auteur :... Pas faux... Bah, pas grave ! Concernant la fin de cette fic, elle est repoussée ! ... Ou pas.**_

_**Bel : ~Ushishi~ Vous en faites pas lecteurs, si vous voulez ( Enfin je pense le faire si je suis de bonne humeur de toute façon) je peux torturer cette paysanne pour la faire continuer cette fic !**_

_**Auteur :... J'ai peur... Je crois que je vais partir ! Une dernière chose, je vous laisse décider pour la réponse de Minatsuki concernant Hayato !**_

_**Minatsuki : Je décide pas moi-même ? ... Pff elle est déjà partie... Bref, Hayato, c'est à nous de le faire cette fois.**_

_**Hayato : Raaah... C'a me gave de faire ça...**_

_**Minatsuki : Ah bon ? Moi j'aime bien. Allez... 3...2...1...**_

_**Hayato et Minatsuki : Merci d'avoir lu ! Bye !**_


	26. Cible 25:Un nouvel arrivant à Namimori ?

_**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'OC !**_

_**Penguin-chan = Minatsuki : Héhé ! Merci pour le compliment ! Kyoya ! Dis dis, c'est vrai ce qu'elle dit ? T'es en fait venu la défendre de Bel et de Squalo ? / Kyoya : ... / Minatsuki : Ooooh... / Auteur : Moi ? Un problème avec les tables ? Pas du touuuuut ! / Minatsuki : Tu vas voir, fichue auteur, tu vas connaitre la douleur de recevoir une table ! / Auteur : Sauve qui peut !**_

_**Yamito-Akumatenshi = Pour tes suppositions... Je ne peux rien te dire, tu le découvrira dans ce chapitre !**_

_**halowii'n = Hahaha ! Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas pour le couple Hayato/Minatsuki... Dommage, enfin, personne est pour ce couple...**_

_**Ayone = Bel : Geuh... Tu n'oserai pas voter pour Bomboy, quand même ? / Hayato : Je ne sais pas si elle dit ça parce qu'elle m'apprécie, où c'est parce que je ne te mérites pas, Minatsuki. / Minatsuki : ... Je pense la première option, regarde, elle ne t'a pas insulté comme elle l'a fait pour ce prince, je cite : crétin prétentieux sadique abruti schizophrène pas doué de prince. / Bel : ... Je vais la tuer ... / Minatsuki : Pour répondre à ta question, oui... Je me suis à nouveau pris un coup apres ma remarque... Ce sadique... / Colonello : T'as dis quelque chose ? / Minatsuki : Rien du tout !**_

_**Note de l'auteur : Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de les corriger... Mais je le ferais plus tard !**_

* * *

_**Cible 25 : Un nouvel arrivant à Namimori ?**_

-Choisis-moi plutôt que lui. Je t'aime.

-...

-...

-...

-M-Minatsuki ? Appela Hayato.

-C'est quoi cette blague ? Y'a une caméra caché ? C'est un gage ? Demanda Minatsuki en commençant à regarder autour d'elle. En tout cas, t'es un bon acteur ! T'es allé jusqu'à m'embrasser !

-Mais pourquoi tu crois que c'est une blague ?! Je te fais ma déclaration et c'est comme ça que tu réagis ?! Idiote de fille !

-Elle commence à ne plus être marrante ta blague, bon, il faut rentrer, tu viens Hayato ?

-Tch ! Ouais... Je te montrerai que ce n'est pas une blague, idiote de fille. Murmura Gokudera en suivant Minatsuki.

-Mhm ?

-Rien. On rentre. Termina l'argenté en la prenant par la main et en la tirant, ce qui surprit la fille.

En chemin, les deux adolescents s'arrêtèrent, quand Minatsuki tomba par terre, un enfant sur sa tête.

-Pourquoi t'es pas venue à l'entrainement, kora ?! Cria un petit blond.

-Gyaaaa... Colonello... Y'a eu un petit problème, la Varia est venu. Répondit la fille en se relevant et en se frottant la tête.

-La Varia ? Demanda-t-il maintenant sur l'épaule de Mizuki.

La jeune fille lui fit un résumé de ce qui s'était passé en recommançant à marcher avec Hayato. Son explication fini, par la plus grande surprise des adolescents, Minatsuki se repris un coup.

-Pourquoi t'as pas prévenu, kora ?! J'ai attendu, moi !

-Comment j'aurai pu savoir que la Varia viendrait et m'assomerait avec une table ?!

-M'en fous ! Je vais dou... Non, tripler ton entraînement, kora !

-Hein ?! Sadique ! T'es comme Reborn !

Minatsuki se reprit encore une fois un coup.

-Me compare pas à lui, kora ! Bref, demain, rentres directement des cours, pas de détours ! Je vais te faire souff... Un super entrainement ! Annonça le petit blond avec un sourire pas très rassurant.

-Hayato... Commença Minatsuki en se tournant vers l'argenté. Tu as entendu le "souff..." ?

-... Ouais. Parfois, je me demande aussi si t'es maso...

-Hein ?! Pourquoi ?!

-Il te frappe, mais tu fais toujours un commentaire en sachant que cela te vaudra un autre coup.

-Mais ce bébé est...

Un autre coup.

-J'ai même pas fini ma phrase ! Se plaignit la jeune fille.

-Je suis sûr qu'à la fin je t'aurai frappé, kora ! Répliqua Colonello.

-Maso... Commenta Hayato.

-Bref, demain, soit pas en retard ! Cria le blond en partant.

La fille se releva en grognant. Les adolescents rentrèrent enfin chez eux. La nuit, Minatsuki n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle pensait à Bel. Elle l'aimait encore... Non ? Et puis le connaissant, il prépare encore quelque chose... Bref, le sommeil ne venait pas, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le salon, où elle trouva Hayato devant la TV. Elle se mit à coté de lui et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule du garçon.

-... Comment t'as su que je dormais pas ? Demanda Gokudera.

-Une intuition ? ( Non, j'rigoles... J'ai vu l'ending 12 ! ). Répondit Minatsuki.

-Ah. Hayato soupira, mais continua. Tu sais, t'es pas normal comme fille, je te fais ma déclaration, et tu viens ensuite mettre ta tête sur moi ? Je suis un garçon, tu penses pas que je pourrais t'embrasser, ou même... Te violer ? Idiote de fille.

-Mhm ? Bah, tu m'as déjà embrassé, et je te connais, tu ne me violera jamais.

-Pfffrt... Haha ! Pas faux. Commenta Hayato en mettant son bras autour de la fille pour l'approcher un peu plus de lui. Minatsuki, tu... Mhm ? Rha... Si tu dors ici, tu vas attraper froid ! Idiote !

L'argenté la souleva et alla la mettre dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Il la posa sur le lit, la regarda et se pencha vers elle mais s'arreta en entendant la fille.

-...El... Bel. Murmura Minatsuki dans son sommeil.

-... Merde. Cracha Gokudera en se relevant, cependant, il sourit. Je vais te faire tomber amoureuse de moi, Minatsuki.

* * *

Le lendemain, Minatsuki se trouvait en classe, plusieurs question trottaient dans sa tête : Elle sentait la présence de la flamme de la brume. Comment Kyoya avait-il fait pour convainvre quelqu'un de mettre une illusion le temps qu'ils reconstruisent la classe ? Qui avait mis cette illusion ? Que s'était-il passé entre Kyoya et la Varia ? Minatsuki était perdu dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas son prof' annoncer l'arrivé d'un nouvel élève, et ne remarqua pas non plus celui-ci. La sonnerie annonçant la pause déjeuner arriva. Minatsuki rangea ses affaires et s'appretait à partir rejoindre Tsuna et les autres, quand le nouveau se mit devant son bureau.

-Tu ne me dis rien ? Demanda-t-il. Te connaissant, je pensais que tu m'aurais demandé ce que je faisais là. Pas marrant.

Minatsuki soupira, leva la tête et ecarquilla les yeux. Les deux adolescents restèrent l'un face à l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive Hayato.

-Minatsuki, tu fais quoi ? Le Judaime t'a... Commença Gokudera qui s'arrêta en voyant le garçon en face de la fille. Qu'est-ce-qu'il fait là, lui ?!

-Hayato... Je crois que j'ai des hallucinations, je vois Belphegor devant moi. Bel, Prince the Ripper, le prince avec un égo-surdimensioné, le psychopathe, le sadi...

-J'ai compris ! Cria l'argenté.

-~Ushishi~ Qui a un égo-surdimensioné ? Demanda le blond.

-T'as retenu que ça, enfoiré aux couteaux ? Et puis, pourquoi t'es là ?

-Kessta, Bomboy ? Le prince fait ce qu'il veut ! ~Ushishi~ Mais n'est-ce pas évident ? Répliqua Prince the Ripper en prenant Minatsuki dans ses bras. Je viens récupérer ma princesse~

-...

-Minatsuki ?

-Princesse ?

-... Je vais à l'infirmerie... Déclara la fille en se dégageant du prince.

-Oy, princesse, je suis réel. Tu rêves pas.

-Oui, il a (pour une fois) raison. Reprends-toi, idiote de fille.

-Pas possible ! Il a 16 ans ! Il devrait être au lycée, de plus, pourquoi parmis toutes les classes, il serait dans celle-ci ? On est pas dans un man... En fait si, 'fin bref !

-Ah... Alors, pour toutes tes questions : Illusions de Mammon. Bref, Bomboy... Laisses-nous seul, j'veux lui parler.

-Hein ?! Et puis quoi en... Se stoppa Hayato en regardant à coté de Bel, cela attira le regard de l'autre garçon.

-Mais elle est où ?! Crièrent les deux adolescents en ne voyant plus la fille.

Les garçons se précipitèrent vers la sortie pour aller chercher la disparue, ils courèrent dans tout le collège pour la retrouver. Lorsqu'ils la virent, les garçons lachèrent un regard surpris, puis desesperé.

-Mais lâche-moi ! Cria Minatsuki.

-VOOOOII ! ME CRIS PAS DANS LES OREILLES ! Hurla Squalo qui la portait sur son épaule.

-Pourquoi il est là lui aussi ? Demanda Hayato.

-Il est... Prof d'anglais. ~Shishi~ Les autres membres auraient dû venir aussi, mais... Lus et Levi étaient beaucoup trop vieux (et moche), et Mammon et le Boss ne voulaient pas.

-Lâche-moi ! Cria une nouvelle fois Mizuki.

-Pas question, on doit te parler. Répondit le squale en commençant à partir.

-~Ushishi~ On te laisse, Bomboy ! On te l'emprunte pour une durée indeterminée, mais ne t'en fais pas, on te la rendra !... Ou pas ! Annonça le blond en suivant les deux autres.

-Bordel ! Revenez !... Merde ! Lacha Hayato en essayant de poursuivre les deux Varia.

L'argenté fut stoppé par des fans, pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que notre cher prince a crier que Gokudera n'avait pas son déjeuné, en entendant cela, les filles accoururent vers Hayato, lui proposant plusieurs choses à manger.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les trois autres se trouvaient en dehors du collège, dans les friches industrielles. Squalo jeta Minatsuki au sol, et Bel s'accrouoit derrère elle, l'empêchant de fuir.

-~Ushishi~ Une chance que cet endroit soit desert, tu t'en souviens ? C'est là qu'a eu lieu notre première bataille des suppléants.

-VOOOII ! On est pas la pour discutailler, minus !

-~Ushishi~ Exact, princess...

-Meuhahaha ! Se sera la base secrete de Lambo ici !

-I-pin aussi !

Deux adolescent venaient de faire leur entrée, Belphegor, les remarquant, grogna. Ne leurs a t-on jamais appris qu'il ne fallait jamais interrompre un prince quand il parlait ?

-Voiii... C'est pas les gamins de Sawada ?

-M'en fous, j'vais les tuer.

-Bel ! Fais pas ça !

-Hein ? Très bien, alors...

Le prince donna un coup de pied à Lambo, qui vola contre Minatsuki, libérant le bazooka des dix ans qui tomba sur la fille. Une fumée rose apparut, laissant ensuite voir la même personne, mais dix ans après.

-VOOOOII ! Bordel ! Belphegor, on fait comment maintenant ?! On a besoin de parler à celle de cette époque ! Pas celle dans dix ans !

-~Ushishishi~ Elle revient dans cinq minutes, on peut en profiter pour lui poser quelques questions.

* * *

_**La prochaine fois :**_

_**Minatsuki se trouve devant la Varia des dix ans, elle en profitera, elle aussi, pour poser quelques questions. Dans tous les cas, la date prévu pour l'attaque de Kazunari approche à grand pas, une attaque contre Tsuna se prépare...**_

_**Cible 26 : L'attaque surprise !**_

_**Auteur : Gaaah...**_

_**Bel : ~Ushishi~ À la demande d'une lectrice, et parce que j'étais de bonne humeur, j'ai torturé l'auteur. Et bonne nouvelle, la fic' continu !**_

_**Minatsuki : Oh... Ça a pas l'air d'aller.**_

_**Bel : ~Shishi~ T'inquiètes, elle est pas morte. Bref, à la prochaine les paysans !**_

_**Minatsuki : Pas de merci ?**_

_**Bel : Un prince ne dit pas merci à des paysans.**_


	27. Cible 26 : Attaque surprise !

_**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'OC !**_

_**Penguin-chan = Mukuro : ~Kufufufu~ Un point de plus pour l'autre ? Ce n'est pourtant pas de ma faute si je ne suis pas le même établissement. Sinon, je serais venu. / Minatsuki : Oh l'excuse... Et je ne suis pas MASO ! / Squalo : VOOOOII ! Y a quoi de marrant ?! / Minatsuki : Le fait que ce soit toi ? Bref, bonne nouvelle (Enfin de mon point de vue) Ce n'est pas une table que j'ai jeté, mais une chaise, donc il n'y a pas eu trop de dégat. / Auteur : Tu parles... Je suis humaine, moi. J'ai pas suivi l'entrainement de la Varia... Donc ça fait vraimennnnt maaaaal.**_

_**halowii'n = Hayato : ... / Takeshi :... / Auteur : Okay ! On arretes ! T'inquiètes, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de mettre Hayato et Minatsuki ensemble ! Donc ne met pas ta menace en marche !**_

_**Yamito-Akumatenshi = ... Une autre personne sadique a fait son apparition... / Mammon : Ça dépend du prix que tu donne, après, on verra. / Bel : Ok ok, t'avais raison ! Je suis allé chercher ma princesse ! Pour Squalo... Personne ne s'y attendait.**_

_**Ayone = Hayato : Donc... Elle m'apprécie ? / Minatsuki : Mais oui ! Elle vient de le dire ! Elle aime aussi beaucoup, Bel. / Bel : ~Ushishi~ Princesse, t'es maso ? / Hayato : Oui, elle l'est. / Minatsuki : La ferme vous deux ! / Bel :~Ushishi~ De rien ! Un message de l'auteure aussi ( Je crois qu'elle t'en veux d'avoir demandé une séance de torture et qu'elle veut pas te voir pour l'instant) "Un apperçut de Squalo en prof d'anglais en classe est prévu !" / Minatsuki : C'est pas toi qui veut ça plutot ? L'auteure ne m'en a pas parlé. Avoue, tu veux juste humilié Squalo, hein ? / Bel : Ushishishi.**_

_**Note de l'auteur : Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes.**_

_**Cible 26 : L'attaque surprise !**_

Minatsuki, avait devant elle, toute la Varia dix an plus tard. Chaque membre arborait un visage surprit, Squalo avait la bouche grande ouverte, et s'apprêtait à crier quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortait. Bel, lui, était choqué, lui qui tenait sa princesse dans ses bras, et sur ses genoux, avait à la place une mini-princesse. Lussuria et Levi, eux, équarquillaient les yeux (enfin sûrement pour Lussuria) et avait la bouche en forme de "o". Fran, lui... Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ? ... Son visage restait impassible. Il ne manquait que Xanxus.

-...

-...

-VOOOII ! Ça va faire plus de 5 minutes ! Pourquoi t'es encore là ?!

-... Je crois que le bazooka a eu un dysfonctionnement dû au coup de pied de Bel dans la tête de Lambo.

-~Ushishishi~ Le prince a réussi à casser ce machin ?

-Ma~ Bel-chan, ne sois pas aussi fier de toi.

-~Ushishi~ Sinon, princesse, tu faisais quoi avant d'arriver ici ?

-Je me faisais kidnapper par un prince et un requin.

-Kidnapper ? Répéta Levi. Pourquoi ils te kidnapperaient ? Tu fais partie de la Varia, ils peuvent te voir quand ils veulent.

-Je ne suis plus membre de la Varia.

Après cette déclaration, Bel perdit son sourire, les autres membres, eux, firent une grimace. Fran était le seul à ne rien comprendre et regardait autour de lui.

-Minatsuki-senpai n'était plus dans la Varia avant ?

-Ouais, si je me souviens bien... Commença Squalo.

-C'était lors de la bataille contre le paysan albinos. Continua le prince.

-Exact.

-Si Minatsuki-senpai n'est plus dans la Varia, pourquoi le prince déchu et le commandant à l'horrible coupe de cheveux ne provenant pas de ce monde, veulent te parler ? Demanda Fran avec son éternel impassibilité.

-Ta gueule, Froggy ! Cracha le prince en envoyant des couteaux sur la pauvre grenouille.

-Pour me convaincre de revenir dans la Varia. Déclara Minatsuki.

-~Ushishishi~ Et ta réponse ?

-Non.

-VOOOII ! Pourquoi ?!

-~Ushishi~ Idiote. Déclara Belphegor, souriant.

-Pardon ? Demanda Minatsuki en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ta réponse est non, mais regarde autour de toi, dix ans plus tard, tu apparais devant nous, la Varia. Donc quelque soit ta réponse maintenant, tu reviendras dans la Varia.

-... Comment vous avez fait pour me convaincre ?

-Si on te le dit, ça va pas marcher et tu ne voudras pas revenir dans la Varia.

-... Pas marrant.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Minatsuki revint dans le présent, et avait maintenant devant elle, Belphegor et Squalo. Les deux Varia se... Battaient ?

-VOOOOOII ! J'vais te tuer !

-~Ushishishi~ J'ai juste exposé les faits ! Ne t'énerves pas comme ça, vieux requin ! Tu vas te faire mal au dos.

-VOOOOOOOOII ! T'es mort !

-~Ushishi~

La seule fille présente profita de cette bagarre pour retourner au collège, où elle fut accueillie par un groupe d'adolescents inquiet.

-Minatsuki ! Ça va ?! J'ai entendu par Gokudera-kun que la Varia t'avais enlevé ! Cria Tsuna.

-Haha ! Gokudera est venu en courant nous l'annoncer ! Rigola Yamamoto.

-La ferme, abruti de baseballer ! Grogna l'argenté.

-Oooh ! C'est vrai Hayato ? Demanda la fille, souriante. Je... Merde ! Lambo et I-pin !

-Hein ?

-Je les ai oublié là-bas !

Le groupe courut en direction des friches industrielles tout en écoutant les explications de Minatsuki.

Arrivés, ils remarquèrent les deux membres de la Varia, un genou à terre, essoufflés. Minatsuki écarquilla les yeux, et accouru vers les deux garçons.

-Bel ? Squalo ?

-Princesse, éloignes-toi.

-Dégage gamine, il est quelque part ici. Fait chier !

-Ushishi... Il nous a attaqué pendant qu'on se battait, nous deux. Il utilise une illusion pour se cacher, ce sale paysan, faire ça à moi, le prince. Je vais le tuer ! Aaaaah... Voir ce sang qui est le mien...

-Geuh... Prince the Ripper le retour. Mais c'est qui "il" ?

-G...

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, je pensais bien que tu viendrais, c'est ces deux enfants que tu cherches, n'est-ce-pas ? Annonça un homme en apparaissant devant le groupe, et en montrant I-Pin et Lambo.

-Toi ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fous là ? Cria Gokudera.

-... ( Yamamoto )

-Ce que je fais là ? Prendre ma revanche sur Yamamoto Takeshi et Sawada Tsunayoshi. Je ne leur ai pas pardonné de m'avoir humilié. Et je voulais arracher ses yeux... Ce regard qu'il me lançais lors du combat. Déclara l'ennemi en pointant Tsuna.

-Hein ? Dit le Decimo ne comprenant pas.

-Il trouvait que tu le regardais de la même façon que Uni. Annonça Minatsuki. Attaquer la Varia en traître, c'est pas cool, fais lui payer, Tsuna.

-Minatsuki, je croyais que tu les détestais ? Demanda Gokudera.

-Pas du tout, je ne leur pardonne simplement pas le fait qu'ils m'ai abandonné. Répondit la fille, pointant ensuite son doigt sur l'homme en face. Par contre, lui, je ne l'aime pas.

-~Ushishishi~ "Lui, je ne l'aime pas", hein ? On dirait une gamine qui parle. Enfin, Sawada, c'est dur à dire... J'te le laisse...

-Voiii...

-Euh... Oui ! Dit Tsuna en entrant en hyper mode. Laisse partir Lambo et I-pin... Genkishi.

_**La prochaine fois :**_

_**Un combat entre Genkishi et Tsuna a lieu, plus tard, une compétition au collège a lieu. Bel ne va pas rester sans rien faire : "Si je gagne, tu reviens dans la Varia ?". Mais Gokudera non plus : "Si je gagne, sors avec moi."**_

_**Cible 27 : Tsuna vs Genkishi ! Bel vs Hayato !**_

_**Bel : ...**_

_**Auteur : Un problème, Bel ?**_

_**Bel : J'ai eu une demande de torture pour que tu sortes les chapitres plus vite, et c'est toujours pas plus rapide et en plus il est super court.**_

_**Auteur :...**_

_**Minatsuki : Tu as le don pour attirer les suicidaires ou les sadiques, toi...**_

_**Auteur : C'est ma faute ?**_

_**Minatsuki : Oui. Bref, merci d'avoir lu, à la prochaine !**_


	28. Cible 27 : Tsuna vs Genkishi !

_**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'OC !**_

_****__**Yamito-Akumatenshi = M-Mu-Mukuro !? Mais pourquoi ? T'as le truc pour attirer les personnes bizarre toi ! / Bel : Qu'est-ce-que je dois comprendre ? / auteur : R-rien du tout ! / Bel : ~Ushishishi~ Mouais.**_

_**Penguin-chan = Mukuro : ~Kufufu~ Bien sûr que je vais au lycée ! / Bel : ~Ushishishi~ Moi aussi je veux voir Squalo en mode prof. Je m'amuserai bien ! Et puis... Moi contre Bomboy ? Evidemment, le prince va gagner ! ~Shishishi~ / Auteur : Peut-être...**_

_**Ayone = Pas de ta faute ? C'est quoi cette demande que tu viens de... / Bel : ~Ushishishi~ Viens ici chère auteure... Approche~ / Auteur : Geuh... Sauve qui peut ! / Minatsuki : Oooh... Auteur disparue. Bref, on a un invité ! Le grand (petit)... Tsuna ! / Tsuna : Hum... Il ne faut pas trop en attendre de mon combat... / Squalo : VOOOOII ! Ta gueule toi ! Hate de me voir en prof' ?! Je... *Bam* / Bel : ~Ushishishi~ squalo-sensei est mo... Assomé.**_

* * *

_**Cible 27 : Tsuna vs Genkishi ! Bel vs Hayato !**_

Un combat faisait rage dans les friches industrielles, Tsuna, en hyper mode, se trouvait dans les airs, avec Genkishi. Le Décimo donna un coup de poing dans le visage de son adversaire qui se fit projeté. Ce dernier reparti à l'attaque en lançant des coups d'épée. Tsuna parvenait à les éviter sans difficulté.

-Genkishi... Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais quand tu perd ton calme, je n'ai rien a craindre de toi. Annonça Tsuna qui se trouvait maintenant derrière Genkishi et le frappa dans les côtes.

-Ngh... La ferme ! Je vais t'arracher les yeux ! Bordel... Cracha le brun en se relevant après avoir reçut le coup.

Ils avaient comme spectateurs, deux membres de la Varia, deux gardiens et Minatsuki, Lambo et I-pin étaient inconscients.

-Je comprends pas. Déclara d'un coup Minatsuki.

-Quoi ? Dirent les autres.

-Genkishi, pourquoi veut-il se venger maintenant ? C'est vrai, quoi ! Byakuran est devenu gentil, pourquoi pas lui ? S'il est fidèle à Byakuran, pourquoi il est pas avec lui ?

-~Ushishi~ Idiote, tu te complique la vie, il suffit d'attendre que Sawada le tu... Euh le batte, ensuite on le torture et il nous avoue tous !

-Voiii... Là, je suis d'accord.

-... Vous avez manqué l'étape du "on lui demande gentillement la raison, ensuite si il répond pas, on applique votre plan." . Déclara Gokudera.

-Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être sadique pour suivre le plan de la Varia, Hayato. Commenta Minatsuki.

-~Ushishi~ Tout le monde a un coté sadique.

-Mhm...

L'attention du groupe se reporta sur les combattants, Genkishi avait utilisé son anneau Hell, et était maintenant un squelette, Tsuna arrivait à prendre le dessus, mais n'avait pas assez de temps pour utiliser le X-burner. Le Décimo se fit projeter au sol, ses deux gardiens accoururent vers lui.

-Judaime ! Cria Gokudera.

-Tsuna, tout va bien ? Demanda Yamamoto.

-Geuh... C'est un monstre ce gars. ~Ushishi~ Plus moche que lui, tu meurs... Commenta Belphegor en regardant le squelette. Quoique, le commandant Squalo s'en rapproche ~Ushishishi~

-VOOOOOII ! Tu me cherches ?! J'vais te buter ! Hurla le squale.

-Arrêtes... Tu vois bien qu'il veut juste t'enerver. Déclara Minatsuki, en se tournant ensuite vers les autres. J'ai un plan, on va attaquer Genkishi pour laisser suffisamment de temps à Tsuna pour utiliser le X-Burner. Sauf que, ce monstre peut créer des clones de lui, il faudrait donc quelque chose pour lui faire croire qu'il combat Tsuna, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-~Kufufufu~ Une illusion ? Demanda quelqu'un en arrivant.

-Geuh... Un rire bizarre de plus... Commenta Minatsuki en se tournant.

-Oya ? Si vous ne voulez pas de mon aide, je m'en vais.

-Idiote ! Tu peux pas t'abstenir de faire des commentaires comme ça ? ~Ushishishi~. Demanda Belphegor en frappant sa princesse à la tête, tout en rigolant.

-Gyaa... Avoue, tu voulais juste me frapper, hein ?

-VOOII ! Rokudo Mukuro, qu'est-ce-que tu fous là ?

-Je me promène avec ce petit.

-Maître ? Pourquoi on est là ?

-~Kufufu~ On va dire que c'est un entraînement, Fran, fait une illusion de Tsunayoshi Sawada en train de combattre se squelette.

-Squelette ? Répéta Fran en levant la tête et en se figeant. M-m-maître... U-un... S-s-s-squelette !

-Oya ? J'avais oublié que tu avais peur de ce genre de chose. Soit, je vais le faire moi-même.

Mukuro créa une illusion de Tsuna qui commença à combattre Genkishi, le vrai Decimo, lui s'était positionné dans un endroit qui ne pouvait pas être vue par le squelette, Gokudera et Belphegor, enfin surtout Gokudera, jetaient leurs armes sur l'ennemi. Quand Tsuna avait eu suffisamment de temps, les autres s'écartèrent et il utilisa le X-Burner. La fumée qu'avait provoqué l'attaque se dissipait, laissant apparaître Genkishi derrière un homme.

-Ah la la... Genkishi, je t'avais dis d'attendre avant d'aller attaquer Tsuna.

-Ngh...

-Kazunari ?! Crièrent les adolescents en appercevant le garçon.

-Je pourrais lancer une attaque maintenant, mais comme vous le voyez, cet idiot de Genkishi est blessé, et puis je n'ai pas fini de métriser les pouvoirs. Annonça l'albinos. Ça prend plus de temps que prévu...

-Oy, le paysan tu voudrais pas... Commença Belphegor.

-Rendre les pouvoirs à Minatsuki ? Termina Gokudera en interrompant le prince.

-Eh, Bomboy, depuis quand tu interromps un prince quand il parle ? Et puis c'était ma réplique.

-Ta gueule enfoiré aux couteaux.

-Euh... Dites... Intervint Minatsuki.

-Ta gueule ! Crièrent les deux ne se rendant pas compte à qui ils parlaient.

-Quoi ? D'accord... J'vais les tuer. S'énerva Minatsuki en frappant les deux garçons.

-Bordel ! Kessta ?! ... Minatsuki ?!

-Princesse ! Depuis quand on frappe un prince ?

-Je vous signal que pendant votre dispute, les deux sont partis, bande d'idiots.

-...Ah.

-Pas de "Ah.", bande d'arbutis !

* * *

Le groupe se sépara ensuite pour rentrer chez eux, Minatsuki alla à son entraînement avec Colonello. Arrivée, elle évita plusieurs attaques qui arrivaient sur elle.

-Bordel ! Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça ?! Cria la jeune fille.

-Te plains pas, kora ! Mais je dois avouer que tu t'es bien amélioré !

-Évidemment ! Ça fait plusieurs mois que tu fais ça non-stop à chaque fois que je viens !

-Ta gueule !

Le petit blond frappa la rousse à la tête, celle-ci tomba. Elle n'avait encore pas réussit une seule fois à éviter ce petit...

-Pour ça, t'es toujours aussi nulle. Commenta Colonello.

-... C'est à cause de ton "Ta gueule." un bébé ne devrait pas di... Gark !

Autre coup.

-Je t'ai dis de te taire !

-Tu vois quand tu veux ? Tu utilise un langage fai... Gark !

Troisième coup.

-Bon, on commence l'entraînement, kora. Annonça le blond en descendant de la tête de la fille.

-Grml... Pourquoi ceux qui étaient des arcobalenos sont tous aussi sadique... Grommela Minatsuki en se relevant.

-Oy, tu m'écoutes ?

-Il est presque pire que Reborn...

-Oy !

-Et puis ça fait mal ! Je suis pas Fran ! Je ressens la douleur...

-J't'ai dis de m'écouter, bon sang !

Quatrième coup.

Après ce merveilleux coup, Minatsuki commença finalement son entrainement avec son très gentil entraîneur.

* * *

Le lendemain, Minatsuki se dirigeait vers le collège avec Hayato qui la regardait... Étrangement. Enfin, il y avait une raison à tout cela : Hier, en moins de 2 heures, Colonello avait réussit à casser un bras et blesser à l'œil notre pauvre Minatsuki. La jeune fille étant évanoui, il n'avait pas pu poser de question. Maintenant, Gokudera hésitait à le faire en voyant l'humeur massacrante de celle qui l'accompagnait.

-Hum... Minatsuki ? Je peux te poser des questions ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-Quoi ?

-Comment tu t'es fais ça ? Par qui ? Enfin je pense Colonello, mais autant... Pourquoi ? Et où ?

-...

-Minatsuki ?

-J'ai glissé sur une peau de banane qui se trouvait devant une putain de branche qui m'a blessé à l'œil, et je suis tombé dans les escaliers ce qui a cassé mon bras. Parce que Colonello mangeait une banane et l'a jeté par terre devant moi, ce connard... Devant mon nouveau lieu d'entrainement, qui est devant le temple avec toutes ces putains de marches devant. En gros le temple de Namimori. Bref, on est arrivé au collège, je vais rejoindre ma classe. J'te laisse.

Après un rapide au revoir, Minatsuki rejoignit sa classe et retrouva un Belphegor l'attendant avec un grand sourire.

-Princesse ! Princesse ! ~Ushishishi~ On va avoir un super truc ce matin ! ... Et euh... Tu t'es fait quoi ?

-Bel. Bel. Hahaha. Qu'est-ce-qu'on va avoir ce matin ?... Et n'y fait pas attention.

-~Ushishi~ Tu te moques de moi ? Bref, comme je suis de bonne humeur, je veux bien te pardonner. On va avoir anglais ! Et qui dit anglais, dit cours d'anglais avec le prof... Superbi Squalo ! ~Ushishishi~. Le prince va bien s'amuser !

-Ah. Oui... On verra bien.

-Ah ! Et je voulais te dire, je me met à coté de toi maintenant~.

-Argh...

-C'est quoi ce "Argh" ? Demanda le prince en pinçant les joues de Minatsuki, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fit interrompre.

-VOOOOOOII ! À vos place ! Cria Squalo en entrant. I'm your new English teacher, nice to meet you~ Déclara le squale avec un sourire pas très rassurant.

-~Ushishishi~ Le prince va bien s'a-mu-ser~ Rigola Belphegor en se balançant de droite à gauche comme un enfant en signe d'impatience que le cour commence.

-Ça commence bien... Faire flipper les élèves avec un sourire de psychopathe. Déclara Minatsuki.

-Voiii... Je suis pas votre prof' principal, mais l'autre co...llègue m'a demandé de vous le dire. Donc, la semaine prochaine, il y a un festival de sport... Je crois, SAUF ! Que les règles ont changé, c'est individuelle ! Donc les prix aussi. Bref, imprimer le dans votre crane ! Des questions ? Non ? Ok on continu.

-~Ushishishi~ Superbi-sensei~ J'ai une question. Déclara Belphegor avec un grand sourire.

-... Je me rappelle plus de ton nom... Alors le petit avec une frange bizarre, vas-y parle. Se moqua Squalo.

-... Tch. C'est quoi les sport ?

-Voooiii... Il a fallut que tu poses une question chiante. Soupira le professeur. Basket, c'est un match de un contre un en dix points. Marathon, et tir-à-l'arc. Pfffeuh, c'est quoi ces sports ?

-On doit en choisir un ? Demanda Minatsuki.

-Techniquement oui, mais je trouvais que c'était trop chiant alors j'ai proposé à ce que les élèves fassent les trois. Et ils ont accepté. Répondit Squalo avec un sourire pas rassurant du tout. ... Mais... VOOOOOOIII ! QU'EST-CE-QUE TU T'AI FAIS ?!

-Rien d'important.

-VOOOOII ! Je pensais pouvoir t'en faire baver... Mais à cause de ces blessures, t'es dispensée...

-... Un prof qui dit ça à une élève...

-~Ushishi~ T'inquiètes, j'ai tout filmé.

-Thanks.

Après les explications sur cette fête, Squalo put enfin commencer son cour. Minatsuki ne suivait rien, alors que Bel, lui, étant un génie ( Il le dit lui-même ) se concentrait sur le cour pour trouver chaque erreur que faisait le squale et riait toutes les cinq minutes.

-Mina... Hum ! Mizuki ! Comment on appelle ça en anglais ? Demanda d'un coup Superbi en tendant un crayon.

-Pencil ?

-VOOOOII ! Ça se dit PENCWOOOOO !

-~Ushishishishishishishishishi~ Trop fort ! Un mélange de "Voooii" et de "pencil" !

-Pas besoin de l'expliquer, on avait compris.

-~Ushishi~ Je me met à la place du lecteur qui ne comprend rien !

-Hein ?

-Shut up ! Mizuki ! W... Oh c'est trop chiant. Écris et tais-toi !

-Hein ? Et Bel alors ?! J'te signal qu'il me parlais aussi !

-~Ushishishi~ Te plains pas princesse, regarde t'es la seule qui parle.

-Mais regarde autour de toi ! Ils n'osent pas parler ! Vous faites flipper !

-VOOOOOOII ! Ta g... Tais-toi ! Bordel vous êtes chiant !

-...

-Okay, listen and speak. Dit Squalo visiblement impatient que le cour se finissent. Pencwoo.

-~Ushishishi~

-Shut up ! Toi, avec la coupe afro ! Cria le squale en désignant une vict... Hum ! Un élève. Pencwoo

-P-pencwoo...

-Vous voyez ? LUI il a compris !

Minatsuki et Belphegor se regardèrent, ils vont bien s'amuser.

-Sensei, we don't understand, can you repeat, please ? Demandèrent les deux adolescents souriant.

-Pencwooo ?

-Pencil ? Dirent les deux.

-No ! Pencwooo !

-Pencil !

-Pencwoo !

Le cour se finit avec les trois qui se disputaient sur la prononciation du mot. La sonnerie retentit, Squalo et les élèves soupirèrent de soulagement, alors que Bel et Minatsuki se tenaient les côtes en riant. Lorsque Mizuki sortit, elle sentit ses pieds quitter le sol et fut amené sur le toit par deux personnes.

-C'est de l'abus d'élèves, Superbi-sensei.

-VOOOOII ! Comment ça ?!

-Superbi-sensei, n'avez-vous pas pensé que votre entourage puisse penser que par vos gestes, je veux dire le fait de me porter et autres, puisse penser que l'on entretient une relation élève-professeur ?

-V-VOiii... J'ai envi de gerber... Déclara Squalo en partant, laissant seule Minatsuki avec la deuxième personne ( tout le monde sait de qui il s'agit, hein ? )

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux ne se décide à parler.

-Bel, c'est bizarre que tu n'ai toujours pas fait de remarque, t'es malade ?

-... T'imaginer avec Squalo... Ça me donne la gerbe... Aussi.

-Bah, file aux toilettes !

-Ah non, la princesse ne se débarrassera pas du prince aussi facilement ! ~Ushishishi~. Déclara Belphegor en plaquant Minatsuki contre les barreaux du toit et emprisonna les deux poignets de la fille dans sa main.

-...

-Princesse...

le prince pencha la tête à la hauteur de ladite princesse, leurs lèvres ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres, quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, les interrompant. Belphegor grogna et Minatsuki soupira de soulagement.

-Minatsuki ! Je t'ai trou... Dit Gokudera en voyant ensuite la position dans laquelle étaient les deux adolescents. ...vé...

-Bomboy, ne t'as t'on jamais appris à ne JAMAIS interrompre un prince ? ~Ushishishi~

-Enfoiré aux couteaux ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais à Minatsuki ?!

-~Ushishishi~ Rien, je m'amuse.

-Éloigne-toi d'elle !

-Ah non, ~Shishi~ j'avais une proposition à lui faire... Annonça Belphegor en reportant son attention sur la fille. Princesse, concernant ce festival... Si je gagne, tu reviens dans la Varia ?

-Hein ?

-~Ushishishi~ Ça ressemble à une question, le ton est celui d'une question, mais ça n'en ai pas une, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Déclara le prince en commençant à partir. Bye-Bii~

-...

-M-Minatsuki, hum...

-Oui ?

-L'enfoiré aux couteaux a pris un peu d'avance sur moi. Commença Hayato.

-Hein ?

-S-si je gagne, sors avec moi. Termina l'argenté.

* * *

_**La prochaine fois :**_

_**Belphegor fait un match de basketball contre Hayato ! Qui sera le gagnant ? Ensuite le marathon... Sauf que... Et si les autres membres de la Varia s'en mêlaient ? Cela deviendra un marathon costumé ( Lussuria ), avec des dons d'argents pour les... Enfants défavorisés ( Mammon ) et avec "une pluie" de flamme de la fureur (Xanxus)...**_

_**Cible 28 : Un contre un. Un marathon de survie costumé !**_

_**Minatsuki : Hé, auteur, il est où le Belphegor vs Hayato ?**_

_**Auteur : J'ai une bonne explication... Le Bel vs Hayato devait effectivement être dans ce chapitre, cependant, j'ai remplacé la partie où cette partie ce trouvait par un cour de Squalo. Plusieurs lecteurs voulaient voir Squalo en prof d'anglais, donc j'ai fait ça. Le Bel vs Hayato se trouve donc dans le prochain chapitre. Bref, sur ce Bye-bye !**_


End file.
